Ben Wonder
by Codecrash
Summary: Sequel to Ben Prime. The vortex reopens, releasing Ben and his ever faithful sidekick. Unfortunately it's not where they should be. Now stranded in an alternate reality how will Ben survive and find his way back home?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Ben 10 or any of the characters therein. I also don't own Wonder Woman or any of the characters therein. This Fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. NONPROFIT YOU READ ME!

Additionally it should be noted that this story is a crossover with Ben 10 and the animated Wonder Woman movie. Get it? Got it? Good.

Chapter 1

The skies over the invisible island gifted to its inhabitants by the goddess Hera were eerily calm. It was hardly surprising given that only moments before the Aegean Sea skyway had been turned into an aerial battle ground for a three American fighter jets and a squadron of enemy planes. Anyone who had witnessed the fierce battle – even the elements of nature – would have given respectful pause as there had been no survivors on either side.

However, as calm as the skies were the silence was fated not to last.

Within the confines of the invisible barrier shielding the island from the world of man, the silent reverent skies were suddenly shattered as an enormous white vortex was torn through the very fabric of reality with an immense boom, putting the mightiest crack of thunder to shame.

All eyes within range of the resounding detonation looked to the skies to see the vortex swirling menacingly overhead.

Among them – riding horseback through the island's woods as she had so many times before – was the Amazonian princess Diana, who upon quickly reaching a clearing was able to look to the skies in time to see the vortex spew a black and green craft and something… that looked human from its swirling confines. "Great Hera," she whispered in awe at the strange sight.

It was then the vortex – having apparently serving its purpose – rapidly began to deteriorate before finally vanishing from sight altogether.

With the vortex in the sky gone all eyes watching immediately shifted to the two objects plummeting to the earth.

Flicking her horse's reins Diana and her steed quickly gave chase after the falling objects.

Little did she realize that day the chaos that was about to be unleashed upon Themyscira, herself and her beloved sisters.

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

His mind a scattered haze, Ben Tennyson – or as he was known in his Anodite form Manafest – tried gathering his wits as he turbulently fell from the sky.

Disoriented by the sudden shift from night to day not to mention the unexpected skydive the teen hero frantically took in his surroundings searching for Ship only to notice the ground below was coming at him fast.

Thinking quickly he surrounded himself in a shielding sphere of emerald mana just moments before crashing into the ground or more accurately the water, striking it with such force that the impact emptied all the water pooled at the waterfall's base, sweeping away the women who had been bathing there in the ensuing tidal wave.

As the waterfall began to quickly refill the small lagoon Manafest let out a wounded groan as he staggered to his feet to take in his surroundings.

Immediately he arched a surprised brow as his gaze locked onto the several naked women rising to their feet as they returned his stare with their stunned gazes. "Not my most graceful landing but hey things are looking up," he commented to himself, with a big sheepish smile.

As everyone present exchanged various kinds of stares the Ultimatrix insignia on Manafest's chest began to spark and crackle with tiny flickering bolts of electricity. The dumb blissful smile disappeared from his face as he reluctantly looked down at the device. "Oh, you just know that can't be good."

How right he was. In a massive green flash of transforming omni energy Manafest was no more. In his stead now stood the Ultimatrix's Appoplexian form, a ferocious burly nine foot tall tailless bipedal tiger like being capable of unleashing brute force unlike anything most could imagine.

However this time Ben's transformation to Rath was much different from previous times. There was no control, no reason, no sanity of any kind guiding the Appoplexian. Only sheer raw rage that increased in unrivaled intensity with each step he took forward.

The surrounding naked women instinctively flinched at the creature's sudden transformation before immediately taking their stances, readying themselves for battle.

"**RATH!**" it ferociously bellowed with a roar that sent a fearful shiver shooting through the spines of even the most battle hardened of them. Each of them had seen their fare share of beasts and monsters in battle, but none had seen anything quite like this.

With feral eyes burning of raging intensity the likes of which none of them had seen before the tiger like creature before them gave a low menacing growl causing many of them to instinctively gulp nervously.

Then with another fierce roar the creature broke into a dead run ahead.

Quickly the surrounding Amazons sprang into action attacking the creature in a unified strike which ended before it could barely even begin.

Before she could even react the first of the female warriors was slammed hard in the stomach by Rath's fist then was grabbed by the hair and was sent hurling into two of her sisters who landed in the refilled pool with a mighty splash.

Enraged by their sisters' defeat the Amazons attacked with a vengeance only to be ruthless knocked down and sent flying into the water with their defeated sisters.

With no one else blocking his path the rage consumed Appoplexian began tearing his way into the woods, rampaging through the greenery like a force of nature possessed.

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

Laying on the floor of his cell staring up at the ceiling as he had for so many centuries past Ares' eyes suddenly widened in surprise as he felt the pure psychic energy of intense raw psychotic rage growing near.

Quickly the imprisoned god of war rose to his feet as he tried to sense the source of such sweet anger trying to fuel his soul.

Standing vigilantly guard at her post the battle scarred Persephone turned to the cell's window to see what had stirred the war god. "My love what's wrong?" she whispered in concern.

Grinning a sinister smile Ares let out a dark chuckle as he allowed his soul to hungrily feast. "Nothing is wrong," he replied. "In fact despite our failed attempt to distract your sisters by exposing this island to the outside world the opportunity for my release has once again presented itself. Just think my beloved soon we will at last be able to share embrace."

"Why, what is happening?" she asked both in hope and nervousness.

"Rage," he replied, unable to help himself from licking his lips at the delicious fury radiating into his cell. "A rage unlike any I have ever sensed before. Its bitter taste is sweeter than the purest of ambrosia as it feeds me with the energy of more than a hundred battles. Even now with each passing moment it magnifies in intensity as it draws nearer to me."

"And with the blood moon's rise drawing near, it would seem the fates have smiled upon us my love," Persephone happily observed with a devious smile.

He nodded then scowled, bitterly casting his gaze at the shackles binding his powers. "If only I was rid of these accursed bands. With this burning anger alone fueling me I would be able to lay waste to all who would oppose me. None would stand in our way."

"What should I do my love?" she asked.

"Nothing," he replied as he sat back down on his bed of straw. "Whatever the owner of this wonderful rage may be I sense it will grant me my release from this cell. For now all we need do is wait."

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

With a spear at the ready and a posse of her armed Amazon sisters at her side Artemis broke through the brush ready to attack whatever had fallen from the sky.

The redheaded warrior's eyes widened in shock as she was met with the sight of her fellow sisters grudgingly limping from the water, all sporting several bruises and contusions on their bare bodies.

Quickly Artemis and the others sprang into action to aid their sisters. "Tell me what happened here?" she asked as she helped one of them sporting a bad limp and a fat lip.

"Artemis it– it was unlike anything I've ever seen," the Amazon she was helping stammered with eyes wide with panic and shock. "It– it fell from the sky, it transformed into this– this beast unlike anything I've ever seen! It tore through us like– like we were mere dolls! I– I thought we were surely about to die, but–" She pointed a shaking finger towards a path of ruination cleaved into the forest by whatever had done this. "But it – it just left."

It was then Artemis heard the whinny of a horse as it and its rider broke through the woods.

"Artemis what has happened here?" Diana asked as she quickly dismounted from her mare to help her fellow sisters.

Artemis' gaze turned and locked onto the path of destruction left in the attacker's wake. "It would seem we have an unwanted intruder my princess," she replied, eyes narrowing as she realized the direction and likely destination of the attacker's path.

Quickly she handed her injured sister to another Amazon as she turned to her posse. "One of you take the princess' mare and go to the queen," she instructed. "Tell her to gather our sisters to defend Ares' cell, I think whatever did this plans to free him."

All eyes grew wide with fear before the nearest of them quickly sprang to her feet and mounted Diana's horse taking off in a full gallop to the palace.

"Come your highness, I fear the time has come for you to test your mettle in battle," she said taking hold of Diana's wrist and pulling the raven haired princess from the injured to place sword in her hand. "The rest of you tend to those who are wounded, then join us as quickly as possible."

Firmly gripping the blade in hand Diana nodded compliantly as they quickly gave chase down the path of destruction the creature had left in its wake.

As they ran down the newly cut path Diana couldn't help but nervously take note of the surrounding sights of freshly fallen tree trunks at the sides of the path, each had either been ripped out of the ground or mightily slashed down by a single clawed swipe.

Ahead an enraged bestial roar tore through the woods with intense fury, the likes of which an Amazon had not heard in centuries.

Diana was an Amazon born and raised with nerves of tempered steel; battle was in her blood and even though she had been trained to deal with all forms of enemy, but despite this she couldn't help but feel a pang of nervousness. Just what in Hera's name had been unleashed from the sky?

Steeling her nerves she focused on the matter at hand, keeping it from reaching Ares and freeing the imprisoned god of war.

It didn't matter what it was they were facing, all that mattered was that soon it had to be stopped.

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

Alexa glanced upwards to the broken treetops overhead as she cautiously ventured further into the woods.

Like her sister and the princess the red headed Amazonian scholar was also tracking the trail of an intruder. However, unlike her sisters however her quarry was a bird of a much different feather.

Like any other day before she had opted to find a quiet place to sit and read her books, this time choosing a quiet little meadow where she could be left in peace.

However that day things had played out a little differently as a white vortex had split the skies and a giant black and green behemoth of a craft had gone sailing overhead as it went crashing deep into the woods.

She knew she should not be investigating alone but unable to deny her curiosity Alexa had left her books behind to venture into the woods in search of the strange craft, tracking the trail it had left behind during its fall.

After several minutes she at last found what she had been searching for… in a manner of speaking.

Cautiously pushing her way through some bushes she was greeted with the sight of several overturned trees lining the sides of a large trench driven in the earth by the craft that had fallen from the sky.

However to her surprise and dismay she found no sign of the large craft anywhere. It was as though it had disappeared into thin air.

Nervously, she drew a dagger and cautiously wandered towards the crater while keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary.

Just then she heard something rustling in the nearby bushes. Quickly she ran and dove for cover behind a nearby boulder. "As a rock on the seashore he standeth firm, and the dashing of the waves disturbeth him not. In the instant of danger the courage of heart sustaineth him and the steadiness of his mind bareth him out," she whispered, fearfully reciting the words that she had always looked to in times where she needed strength.

As she fearfully repeated this mantra trying to gain the courage worthy of an Amazon the leaves of the bushes continued to rustle.

From within the bushes emerged the small black and green blob-like mini Galvanic Mechamorph named Ship.

Hearing a voice in distress Ship quickly hustled over to the boulder to see if he could help. Clearly whoever was behind the boulder was very frightened of something, and as a hero's sidekick it was his duty to help.

Crawling around the boulder Ship found a tall redheaded woman who obviously was in distress as she continued repeating the same words over and over again, eyes clamped shut in fear.

"Ship?" he asked, wondering how he could help.

Instantly Alexa's eyes snapped open to be met with the sight of the black and green mini mechamorph.

"Ship?" he asked again.

There was a long silence between the two, but then at last the redheaded Amazon let out a fearful scream as she hastily slashed her dagger at the unknown creature in panic.

"_Shiiiiiiiiip!_" he screamed as he fearfully scrambled away from the blade wielding woman fleeing in terror into nearby a hollow tree.

Alexa couldn't help but stare in surprise at the tree the strange creature had hidden in. Inside she could hear it making panicked sobs of fear.

Cautiously she approached the tree and peered through the knothole to see the bizarre animal curled into a fetal ball as it trembled like a lone leaf in the wind.

Feeling guilt well up in the pit of her stomach as she realized the creature had not meant her any ill will Alexa sheathed her dagger and reach her hand through the hole.

Seeing her hand coming towards him Ship quickly backed as far away from her hand as he could in terror.

"Don't be afraid little one, I promise you I mean you no harm," she said, slightly pulling her hand back in a show of good faith.

Ship nervously looked at the hand inches away from him as he tried to decide whether or not she was being genuine. After a moment of consideration he decided on giving the redheaded woman the benefit of the doubt and cautiously rubbed his head against the palm of her outstretched hand.

To further show she meant no harm Alexa gently caressed the odd creature's head as she hid her surprise of how its skin felt like cool metal.

Purring contently, Ship hesitantly crawled out of the tree trunk and into the woman's arms, hoping she would continue petting him.

As he affectionately curled up in her cradling arms Alexa couldn't help but smile as she continued to pet the purring creature. Although she had no idea what he was supposed to be the redheaded Amazon had to admit the small bizarre animal was cute. "So do you have a name little one?" she asked continuing to stroke his head.

To her surprise he looked up at her and nodded as though he understood her. "Ship," he replied.

The Amazon arched a surprised eyebrow at the strange creature. "You can understand me?"

Again he nodded as he purred happily. "Ship ship."

The sound of the creature's contentment brought a smile to her face. "I take it that's your name then?"

Ship nodded excitedly. "Ship ship ship."

Alexa couldn't help but giggle at the amusing energetic creature. "Well Ship I am Alexa, I am sorry I tried to hurt you."

"Ship ship ship," he replied forgivingly.

As she smiled and continued affectionately petting the creature's head her head suddenly snapped at attention, eyes widening in fear at the sudden sound of several trumpets blaring. It was an alarm that every Amazon on Themyscira knew and dreaded; a call to arms ordering all Amazons within its call to take up arms and assemble to protect the cell of Ares.

Noticing her hand had stopped short Ship looked up to his new redheaded friend to see the fear etched into her features. "Ship ship ship?" he asked worriedly.

"I am sorry Ship but I have to go," she said as she hurriedly stood up.

"Ship?" he asked.

Normally Alexa would have immediately found it odd that for whatever reason she could understand what the little mini mechamorph was saying or at least the gist of it, but at the moment her thoughts were too preoccupied with fear of the looming threat. "I must go to my sister Amazons to protect the world from being consumed by war."

No sooner had he heard her answer then Ship instinctively jumped up into her arms. It was a good thing he was here. If Alexa was going to protect the world then he was going help.

"Ship what are-"

Before the redheaded Amazon could even react then suddenly Ship began to swell as the black and green mechamorph blob enveloped her in his smothering embrace.

Fearing the creature was attacking Alexa desperately struggled to break free, but it was to no avail within moments her limbs were quickly engulfed in Ship's expanding mass.

As Ship's metal flesh began swathing over her face Alexa fearfully closed her eyes. "As a rock on the seashore he standeth firm, and the dashing of the waves disturbeth him not," she whimpered fearing these were her last moments. This was certainly the end for her. "In the instant of danger the courage of heart sustaineth him and the steadiness of his mind bareth him out."

And with that she went silent and waited for the end to come.

"Ship?" Ship's voice asked in concern.

Nervously she peeked open an eye only for both of them to snap wide open with the sight of the black and green suit of armor now clothing her body.

"Ship what-?" she began staring through the suit's visor.

Without warning she was interrupted by a ferocious roar that mightily tore through the surrounding woods causing Alexa to flinch and Ship to defensively sprout a large high tech cannon from the his right forearm to open fire in the roar's direction, taking out a sizable chunk of the forest in explosion that easily outmatched the bestial roar.

As the smoke cleared Alexa stared at the smoldering crater left in the wake of the blast before instantly whipping her gaze to the large smoking weapon that had suddenly emerged from her arm. "Hera, just what are you?" she whispered in both awe and fear.

"Ship," the armor innocently replied.

As another roar echoed in the distance the suit's visor instantly displayed a target symbol as its sensors locked onto the source of the roar.

"I take this means you want to help," she presumed, getting the distinct obvious impression of Ship's thoughtful intentions.

"Ship," he confirmed.

Guessing there was no way of denying her insistent new friend she sighed yieldingly. "Then let us go and face the enemy!" she proclaimed as she began running in the direction targeted by her visor.

Running towards the new threat Alexa couldn't help but note the closer to the enemy she ran the more Alexa felt herself swell with the confidence and enthusiasm of impending battle. Perhaps it was the fact that she would not be fighting alone, perhaps it was the call of duty to protect the world from Ares' wrath, or perhaps it had something to do with her newfound armor and its clearly destructive capabilities. Whatever the case for the first time in her life she felt like an Amazon, and it felt glorious.

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

Waiting patiently in his cell for his impending release Ares couldn't help but grin in delight as he felt the psychic equivalent of a large battle suddenly surge to him, triggered by the brief use of a strange weapon. It had been brief to be sure but most rewarding.

His smile widened more sinisterly as his immortal mind abounded with the newfound knowledge of such a marvellous weapon. The imprisoned god of war could scarcely help but imagine what other destructive wonders awaited to feed his being beyond the invisible veil of his island prison. He had been gone a long time, and if there was one thing the god of war knew it was that man was a resourceful and imaginative creature when it came to killing each other.

With his freedom all but in sight his thoughts happily turned to his plans after his departure from the island. Soon he would cleave his mark into the world with a war the likes of which neither man nor god had ever before seen.

Now all that was required to enact his plan was time, he thought smugly, sensing the boundless being of rage drawing ever closer. Thankfully due to his depowered state time was the only thing at the moment he had left.

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

Roaring like the berserk beast he now was Rath wildly tore through the forest with the ferocity and unrelenting savagery of the monster of rage he had become.

Smashing tree after tree in his way into splinters and with the force of a runaway freight train he continued his path of destruction, single mindedly charging forward tirelessly and unrelentingly to some unknown destination ahead. The human turned Appoplexian had become a force of destruction – the likes of which only the forces of nature could rival.

Tearing his way through yet another tree the psychotic monster was suddenly blindsided and sent flying backward with mighty crash, knocking him out cold.

Eyes locked on their enemy Diana quickly withdrew her fist as she shifted her shielded arm into position as she took a battle ready stance, readily drawing her sword. "Know this now beast, your master shall never taste freedom again!" she icily proclaimed. "Your path of destruction ends here monster!"

Seeing the opportunity Artemis quickly charged the fallen creature, her large sword at the ready to taste the monster's blood. "As does your life!" she shouted as she swung the blade towards its neck.

Instantly the beast's enraged emerald eyes snapped open.

With a loud resonating clang the path of Artemis' sword was stopped dead in its tracks by the black claw extending from its right wrist.

Before Artemis could even react the creature was off the ground and its foot was slamming into her chest as he rebounded off her in mid air towards the princess with a mighty roar.

As the redheaded Amazon was sent crashing into a nearby tree trunk Diana's sword and shield met the tiger creature's claws in a locked stalemate.

Quickly Diana broke away from the attacking monster as she bashed his head with her now dented shield while thrusting her sword forward at the creature's heart.

To her dismay the creature – unfazed by the impact to it its head – grabbed the blade with its hand stopping it dead in its tracks then brought its forehead slamming into hers, sending her stumbling backward before she herself was quickly sent reeling to the ground with a powerful backhand.

Tossing Diana's sword aside the creature let out a mighty roar as it raised its fists upwards to bring them down heavily on the princess' head.

Suddenly Artemis' foot smashed into the creature's jaw knocking him away from the fallen princess.

"Thank Hera for you Artemis," Diana said as she quickly rose to her feet and readied herself.

As the tiger like creature turned to face them Artemis quickly unsheathed her reserve sword and tossed it to Diana. "Save what thanks you have for when we slay this beast my princess," she said as they stared the creature down and vice versa. "Besides what manner of warrior would the queen think of me if I we're to let you die in battle."

"You are the voice of modesty Artemis," Diana retorted never taking her eyes off the creature staring them down.

There was a long pregnant pause of silence between the monster and the defending Amazonian warriors.

Suddenly the tiger like creature slammed its right arm backward; sending it smashing through a large tree trunk at his side in a shower of splinters, then with near superhuman speed grabbed the trunk and thrust it downward bringing it crashing into the Amazons' midst like a mighty club.

As the tree came crashing down between them the duo quickly dove out of its path, Diana to its left and Artemis to its right.

But before Diana's feet could even touch the ground she received a heavy punch to the stomach then was grabbed and flung mightily against Artemis sending them sprawling to the ground in a tangled heap.

Emitting a low guttural growl the creature grabbed the fallen tree between him and his adversaries and tore it asunder with a single swift creaking crack of splintering wood before tossing the two pieces aside as though they weighed nothing.

As the monster stalked closer – claws at the ready, the two Amazon's groaned as they wearily rose back to their feet to fight.

Having lost her helmet during her collision with the princess Artemis quickly brushed some errant strands of hair from her vision as she once again readied her sword in unison with the princess.

Drawing closer to finish the job the creature's claws extended further from its wrists as he advanced towards them crushing Artemis' fallen helmet underfoot like a soda can before suddenly launching himself forward, clotheslining the two women in his hulking arms and bringing them all slamming to the ground.

Gasping for the air that had been suddenly knocked from their lungs, the two Amazonian warriors tried rising to their feet but to their dismay the creature was already standing over them menacingly before reaching down and grabbed their heads.

Barely able to move the duo could only watch as they were pulled from the ground and lifted by their heads as the monster readied to deliver the final blow of smashing their skulls together.

With a mighty roar the berserk Appoplexian swung his arms, rocketing their heads towards each other then without warning, stopping suddenly.

Only inches away from each other's face the two Amazons stared at each other in confusion, wondering why they weren't dead. Quickly they turned to the creature to find its gaze was locked onto Artemis, its eye filled with a blend of psychotic rage, confusion, and for brief fleeting seconds flashes of struggling lucidity.

To their surprise their monstrous attacker immediately released Diana from its grasp as though it were coming out of some kind of trance.

Immediately Diana delivered a harsh blow to the creature's face, only to her dismay to have it gone completely unnoticed by its receptor.

Again and again Diana repeatedly struck him, each blow fiercer and more powerful than last, but still her attacks went unnoticed.

Artemis stared at the creature in disbelief as it continued to ignore the blows to its body while it continued to stare at her with green eyes painted a mixture of rage and confusion.

Even further to her surprise the creature lowered her to the ground and let go, huffing and snarling as though it were struggling against some unseen force until finally to her final shock… "Gwren? Gwren…" it said in an enraged yet pained guttural growl through clenched teeth, almost as though it were in the midst of a deep personal struggle. Out of what looked like pained desperation it clutched it head as it seemed to struggle with itself in agony. "Gwren hrlrp mrrre!"

For a brief moment the two amazons stared at the creature in confusion, it had only been moments away from smashing their skulls in but for some reason had stopped and let them go when it had seen Artemis' face.

However as puzzling the situation may have been, their curiosity quickly was pushed to the wayside as their warrior's instincts immediately kicked in. Acting as one the two warriors each launched a powerful uppercut into the creature's jaw, catapulting it up into the air and crashing back to the ground.

Both women clutched their hands as they winced with pain, striking the creature's jaw was like hitting Hephaestus' most tempered armor.

Their eyes widened in agonized shock as the beast let out a ferocious snarl as it stumbled back to its feet, slightly dazed from the united blow.

"Hera, what manner of beast is this creature," Diana breathed in awestruck disbelief, they had hit it's jaw with enough force to crumble a boulder to dust.

Instinctively Artemis charged the creature, delivering another mighty blow with her right fist, sending the beast once again reeling off its feet and crashing back to the ground. Without wasting so much as a second she kicked the creature in the ribs with a sickening crunch. "There will be time enough to figure that out once it has been chained up like the beast it is!" she shouted not letting up on her blows for an instant.

Instantly her fist was intercept by the creature's massive palm and was suddenly twisted around her back as it leaped high into the air.

Eyes filled with the rawest of rage as he continued to rise higher into the air the beast unleashed a ferocious roar as it readied to sling its Amazonian captive to the ground.

Suddenly in the blink of an eye the creature was struck full on in the chest by a large blast of green energy, momentarily causing it to loosen its grip on Artemis' fist.

Seizing her chance the redhead Amazon thrust her feet into the side of the monster's head, vaulting free from its presence while sending it crashing back to the ground.

As Artemis came landing to the ground and the tiger-like creature rose back to its feet Diana quickly charged the creature and delivered a powerful roundhouse kick to its chest once again sending it careening out of control and crashing through the trunks of several trees.

Panting heavily from near exhaustion the two Amazons stared in sheer agonized disbelief as their enemy once again rose to its feet. "Great Gaea," gasped Artemis staring at the beast as they once again readily took their battle stances.

With a mighty roar that thundered across the island the beast charged the duo, claws readily drawn for the kill when from out of nowhere the beast was suddenly knocked back by hundreds if not thousands of green energy blasts, endlessly barraging it without rest.

Diana and Artemis broke from their stances as they instinctively turned to see a large figure charging out of the forest, clad in black and green armor as it erupted its emerald energy onslaught from the weapons mounted on its arms.

Shielding itself with its arms the creature menacingly turned its wrath filled gaze on its attacker only for its eyes to immediately freeze in sudden shock. "Jrlrie?" it growled in confusion, looking at the armored figure with eyes of blended pain and withdrawn psychotic rage.

As the newcomer continued with its attack Diana and Artemis turned away from their newfound ally and back to the creature only to be left stunned with what they saw next. Flowing from the creature's eyes as it stared at the newcomer were tears. It was crying.

Immediately the creature extended the claw protruding from its right wrist and speared it into the ground at its feet, unleashing a colossal shockwave that shook the area like a massive earthquake.

As the allied trio stumbled and faulted the beast broke away from the battle as it turned and leapt high into the air to continue onwards to its destination.

Out of range from its targets the large armored figure quickly lowered its arms and receded it weapons as it quickly walked towards the Amazon duo.

Expecting the worst from the newcomer as it approached them Diana and Artemis dove for their weapons, drawing them in battle ready anticipation.

Seeing the drawn blades the approaching armored figure immediately halted in its steps as its hands instantly morphed into twin hilts as blades of green light extended from them.

"Ship, no don't!" a familiar voice exclaimed from within the armor. "It's alright, they are my sisters!"

The two poised Amazon's arched their eyebrows as there was a brief pause, and then the figure's hands compliantly returned to normal as per the wearer's words.

Their eyes then widened in shock as the armor then fluidly shifted and withdrew from its wearer as it formed into a small blob like creature in the arms of Alexa.

"Ship?" it greeted timidly as it huddled against Alexa nervously.

"Alexa what- how-?" Diana began in confusion.

"Alexa what in the name of Hephaestus is that… thing?" Artemis demanded angrily.

"I honestly don't know Artemis, I just found Ship in the forest," Alexa replied as she hugged the black and green creature. "But I can tell you with certainty that he means well and only wants to help."

"Ship!" the blob affirmed with a nod.

Curiously Diana lowered her sword and curiously approached the little creature to study 'Ship' closer.

"My Princess don't!" Artemis warned, not lowering her guard for an instant. Eyes locked the blob in her sister's arms. "For all we know that thing is in league with that monster!"

Diana ignored the red headed Amazon's heed and instead reached her hand out to the small creature as a display she meant it no harm. "If it were Artemis then why did it come to our aid? Or armor Alexa with itself to protect her during this moment of crisis," she said as she slowly petted its head. Upon first touching its metallic skin it cringed worriedly then as she continued it relaxed and began to purr like a cat. Diana couldn't help but smile at the sound. "Clearly it means no ill will towards us."

"Ship," Ship affirmed with a content sigh.

With begrudging huff Artemis she reluctantly lowered her weapon glaring at it dubiously, unlike her sister and the princess she was as trusting.

"Besides," Diana continued. "There is much that needs to be understood. Didn't you notice how that creature let us go or how for a brief second it was struggling with itself? I could have sworn I even heard it ask you for help when it let you go Artemis. I think there is much more to all of this than meets the eye."

Ship concurringly nodded in agreement. "Ship," he confirmed. Ship had no idea what was happening to his friend but he knew that even as Rath Ben couldn't be so brutal. Something else had to be at work here and until he could figure out what he needed to stop Ben before he did something he couldn't undo.

Just then another thunderous bestial roar rolled through the air and followed by the united battle cry of hundreds of Amazons.

Their blood ran cold at the sound as the battle cries were silenced by a thunderous rumbling as the very ground shook beneath their feet.

Quickly Artemis sprang into action, making a mad dash for Ares' distant prison. "You waste too much time musing when our sister Amazons need us princess! There is a time for talk and a time for action!" Artemis shouted, as she ran towards the sound of the ensuing fray.

Agreeing that this was the time for the latter Diana redrew her sword and ran after the redheaded Amazon as Ship once again quickly reshaped itself back into its armor form, remerging with Alexa.

Instantly wings sprouted from the armor's back as the soles of Alexa's feet erupted with jet fire, launching her high up into the air.

Quickly she swooped down and scooped Diana and her sister into her arms before the suit increased the intensity of its propulsion, sending them rocketing to the distant battle like a cruise missile.

"I see your friend has many uses," Diana couldn't help but observe to Alexa.

"Yes, one can't help but wondering what else it can do," Artemis grimly noted.

Having seen Ship's gentle nature, Alexa couldn't help but smile, ignoring her sister's comment, though in all honesty she was rather eager to see herself. "Ship," she couldn't help but chuckle, mimicking her newfound friend's constant reply.

After a brief moment passed the airborne Amazon's were at last met with sight of the battle raging between their Amazon sisters and the creature. The sheer devastation was a sight that made the trio's eyes grew wide with shock. "Great Hera," Diana whispered in hushed horror.

Author's notes.

Hope you liked the first chapter, and for those of you who haven't figured it out yet. Ben Prime is duly titled because it's actually THE BEGINNING OF SEVARAL DIFFERENT STORIES** SET IN ALTERNATE REALITIES**. Can you say _**BOOYEAH!**_ That's right I'm a genius (he said with false modesty)!

However it should be noted that for those of you who enjoyed this first chapter that my life is rather hectic and combined with the fact that I'm a perfectionist when writing (to the point of almost being psychotically so), chapter updates will be few and far between. Sorry but that's just how it is. To recap and clarify, there _will_ be updates but they will occur sporadically. Again sorry.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Ben 10 or any of the characters therein. I also don't own Wonder Woman or any of the characters therein. This Fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. NONPROFIT YOU READ ME!

Additionally it should be noted that this story is a crossover with Ben 10 and the animated Wonder Woman movie. Get it? Got it? Good.

Chapter 2

As not only an Amazon but _queen_ of the Amazons Queen Hippolyta had experienced more than her fair share of combat, and now as she stood at the vanguard before the army of her assembled sisters she knew this was a day she was about to see more.

Inhaling deeply she steadied her nerves as she readied to address her sisters. "My sister's," she began. "I fear the day we have long dreaded is finally upon us. A servant of Ares has penetrated the barrier, as we speak it comes to unleash its master back onto man's world. From what I have been told I fear that it is unlike any foe we have ever faced, but hear me now my sisters. As surely as it is an Amazon's sworn duty to keep the plague of war from spreading to the outside world this enemy will fail in its quest. But here me now as I say unto you, we shall not fail in our sworn duty, we shall not falter in even our darkest hour! We are Amazons, warriors born, warriors united, warriors strong and warriors true! No matter the foe, no matter the threat, WE! SHALL! PREVAIL!"

A mighty cheer of erupted from the assembled Amazon army. "Wise words my Queen," Persephone said over the din as she stood at Hippolyta's side.

"Thank you Persephone," she replied. "I just pray that on this day they will be words of truth."

"You fear this may be one foe we cannot overcome my Queen?" the battle scarred Amazon asked, expertly concealing her eagerness for Ares escape.

"Yes," was Hippolyta's sad reply as her thoughts momentarily drifted to what she had been told. "Ask yourself this whenever before has any enemy ever been able to defeat over five Amazons single handedly?"

Despite her secret delight at the prospect of Ares' freedom Persephone couldn't help but nervously gulp at the question posed by the Amazon Queen. "There have been none," she replied.

"Exactly, not even demigods like Hercules or Thrax was able to do so unarmed," said Hippolyta. "It gives me pause to wonder what manner of foe we now face."

Suddenly the Amazon's eager clamor for battle was suddenly overshadowed and silenced by tremendous roar.

All eyes turned to the sky to see a hulking nine foot tall tiger-like creature soaring out of the sky towards them.

"Archers!" Hippolyta shouted raising her hand. "Fire!"

Instantly the sky seemed to blacken as it was suddenly filled with arrows fired at the approaching beast.

Quickly the creature tucked in his legs and crossed his arms, shielding himself from the approaching projectiles, leaving the Amazons below to watch in shock and dismay as their arrows ineffectively bounced off his skin as though it was being pelted by mere raindrops.

As the creature at last passed through the barrage of arrows it unshielded its body, making a straight dive for the ground below, menacingly extended its black claws as it plummeted into their midst.

Using the momentum of his rapid descent to amplify the effect of spearing the ground with his extended claws the creature crashed into their midst with the force of a large meteor, sending a tidal wave of upturned earth sweeping across the surrounding area, instantly clearing the field of the assembled army.

Hippolyta groaned as she struggled to her feet, carefully pushing her unconscious sister lying slumped over her off her back as she slowly rose off the ground.

Staring through the surrounding haze of upturned earth Hippolyta's eyes widened in horror. All around her sisters lay strewn about the battlefield unconscious, only a lucky few had managed to stave off the full brunt of the attack.

Even now as she stared at the surrounding devastation, she couldn't believe what she was seeing. With a single strike the battlefield's once green and fertile land had been turned into an overturned wasteland, reduced to a humongous crater as their army had been scattered to the winds with force the likes of which she had only ever seen as the end result of the Gods wrath.

However her shock was short lived as her honed Amazonian battle instincts took hold of her senses. Eyes narrowing with focus and resolve, and her sword firmly still in hand the Amazonian Queen staggered to her feet as her gaze instinctively began seeking out the creature that had done this.

As the up heaved dust cloud began to clear and those of her Amazon sisters still conscious returned to their feet the Queen dutiful eyes locked unto their attacker, sprinting from the crater's epicenter towards the war God's distant cell.

Opening her mouth she readied to sound the charge but was stopped short when suddenly an enormous beam of green energy shot down from the sky crashing into the bolt like the lightning of Zeus himself.

Angrily the creature turned towards the sky, glaring menacingly.

Hippolyta quickly followed the creature's gaze only for her eyes to widen in sheer disbelief. Descending from the sky carrying her daughter and Artemis was a large winged figure in black and green armor, over its shoulder rested the source of the emerald blast, a large smoking cannon.

As the figure touched down and it released hold on the two Amazons even more weapons began emerging from its body. It then unleashed a massive unrelenting onslaught at the tiger-like beast. "SISTERS!" the figure shouted over the weapons fire, her voice surprisingly familiar. "_**TOGETHER!**_"

There was a brief pause among Hippolyta and the others as they watched Diana, Artemis, and the hulking armored figure of what sounded like Alexa charge the beast, but then their battle instincts kicked into action and they let out a united battle cry and joined their sisters in the charge.

Diana was the first to reach the monster. Mightily she swung her sword at the creature's neck, only for it to be intercepted and caught in the beast's teeth.

With a mighty bite the raging bestial behemoth clamped down unto the sword with such force the steel blade – tempered by the expertly honed hands of the finest Amazonian sword smith – shattered in its maw like glass.

Instantly before the metal splinters could even touch the ground the Amazonian princess was then struck by an intensely powerful fist to the stomach, striking her with such force she was lifted off the ground sent flying into her charging sister Persephone knocking her and the scarred Amazon unconscious – or so the secret love of Ares would have her sisters to believe. While Persephone was in fact the dreaded god of war's ally until her beloved was free it was best she not reveal that fact just yet, should this beast fail in its mission.

"Princess!" shouted Artemis in horror, seeing her sister fall to the beast. With rage in her eyes that could match the beast's own she then locked her gaze on the raging creature as it brawled with what little remained of their sisters. "You shall pay for that monster!"

With sword tightly clenched in hand the red headed Amazon charged the beast. What followed was a furious blood thirsty orchestra of metal repeatedly clashing against black claws, as the two raging forces collided never for even a second giving an inch.

Sparks flew from her blade as the beast's claws crisscrossed into a pincer against the sword's edge, locking the two foes in the impasse of only an unstoppable force and an immovable object, both figures being the former and the latter.

Artemis grunted as she pushed her blade against the claws as it did the same to her sword. Never before had her strength and prowess of a master warrior ever been so put to the test. She doubted a demigod such as Hercules or even the queen _herself_ could provide her with such challenge in battle.

As she stared down her snarling opponent, she couldn't help but smirk in spite of herself as she reveled in the experience. _This_ was truly what it meant to be an Amazon!

However her revelry was suddenly cut short as their locked embrace was interrupted as it broke their clash to block the slashing attack of queen Hippolyta's sword.

"Did you think you would have the pleasure of slaying this beast solely unto yourself?" the queen asked, a smirk gracing her lips as the duo slashed away at the creature in perfect synchronization only for their blows to be blocked by its claws.

"I would be lying to you my Queen if I had not entertained the thought at least once," she replied as she blocked a counter attack from the creature. "Whether it be by the strength of our legions or by my hand alone, there is not a doubt in my mind that this creature can be defeated." In spite of herself she laughed as their blades continued to clash against its claws. "In truth though your highness I would be eager to see if it could be done by the latter."

"If there were not so much at stake I would be tempted let you to find out Artemis," Hippolyta replied as the creature narrowly dodged the edge of her blade before it retaliated with the narrowly avoided swipe of its claw. "But as things stand I'm afraid you will just have to learn to share the glory."

"As you wish my Queen," she replied as she slashed at the creature and the followed with a fierce kick which by some miracle slipped past the creatures defenses and collided into its chest knocking it backwards.

Combining their talents the two master warriors ceaselessly rained strike after slashing strike at the creature as they combined their swordplay with as many physical blows as possible in an attempt to keep it off balance as they slowly pushed it back.

"Ship ship ship ship?" Alexa's living armor asked as they watched the ensuing battle, wondering why they weren't intervening.

Alexa shook her head, if there was one thing she knew as an Amazon it was not to join in on such a battle, added help would only get in the queen and her sister's way. "Not yet Ship," she replied. All they could do now was wait and hope they would not be needed.

As the two Amazons continued their onslaught on the beast both women couldn't help but be amazed at its tenacity as it countered and blocked every strike of the sword and every blow they delivered. This creature was a warrior in the truest sense; strong, merciless, unrelenting, supremely skilled in the art of combat and more savage than any foe either of them had ever faced.

As the battle between the duo and the monster raged on, the creature having had enough broke away from the duo as it leapt back arching high into before it came crashing back down to about ten feet from them.

Landing claws first the creatures impact with the ground sent a huge shockwave bursting through the earth causing the two warriors to stumble and fall from massive temblor.

Seeing its chance the tiger like monster leapt back up into the air, letting out a vicious roar as it came crashing onto his opponents and bringing its right elbow smashing into Artemis' back with a loud bone snapping CRUNCH!

The redheaded Amazon's head snapped back in absolute pain as a choked cry of pain and blood splattered out from the inner recesses of her throat, before her head limply fell to the ground, either left dead or unconscious from the spine shattering blow.

"ARTEMIS!" Alexa screamed in horror.

With rage that rivaled if not surpassed the creature and with speed that nearing that of Hermes himself the armor clad Alexa was suddenly standing before the creature, hoisting it up by its neck and delivering a powerful right hook into the creature's face so powerful that the impact shook the very air around them like a crack of thunder.

As the force of the blow sent the creature rocketing upwards its ascent was suddenly halted by an enraged Alexa grabbing the beast by its ankles. With all her fury her battle suit enhanced strength and fury fueled might she mightily hurled the dazed creature back towards the epicenter of the crater.

Then no sooner had the beast departed from her grasp then her armored hands transformed into massive blasters and several huge weapons sprouted from her back, mounting themselves on her armored shoulders.

Instantly Ship's targeting systems locked onto their target as his emerged weaponry readied to fire. He really hated to do this, despite the appearance of his current allegiance he was still on Ben's side, and the best way he could think of helping his friend in this state was to take him down first. Fortunately while the amassed weaponry he had at the moment may have been enough to destroy a small army it just fell short of doing the same to an Appoplexian.

With that final thought in mind he unleashed his devastating onslaught. "SHIP!" he shouted with immense regret as he bombarded the creature with a savage weapons barrage.

In a single stroke missiles and laser fire united against their rampant target in an explosive eruption the likes of which could only be described as an apocalyptic hell storm consuming the hapless monster in its intense inferno.

As the explosion's deafening thunder rolled into across the horizon the Amazons watched the ensuing mushroom cloud rose to the sky in sheer awestricken shock at the power just displayed. None of them, not even the queen herself had seen such a display of raw power even from that of the gods themselves.

Ship was the first to break the silence amongst the gathered warriors. "Ship!" he warned them as he maintained the forms of his weapons while scanning through the rising of pillar smoke and flames. He couldn't explain how but he just knew in the depths of his circuitry that this was not over yet.

And he was right.

With an enraged roar of her own Alexa leapt high into the air, pouncing into the inferno and onto her prey before she began mightily pummeling its face. "_DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!_" she screamed in fury, her reasonable thoughts replaced only with the heart wrenching sight of her sister falling at the beast's hands.

Quickly Ship reasserted control over his armored form instantly stopping the blows.

"NO!" Alexa screamed as her body was suddenly locked in place in the entombing confines of Ship's form. "LET ME FINISH IT! IT HAS TO DIE!"

"SHIP!" he cried, delivering a hard slap to his new friend head.

Thankfully that was just what it took to snap the poor redhead out of her enraged state. Unable to control herself Alexa was instantly reduced to sorrowful tears as she looked through the smoke and flames to see her sister being held in the arms of the queen.

"My Queen i-is she…?" she shouted silently praying to the gods with all her heart that her sister live.

"She's alive," the Queen replied.

Alexa exhaled a thankful sigh of relief as tears of joy streamed down her face, replacing her tears of sorrow.

With the battle at last won Alexa got off the monstrous beast and stood up as what was left of their forces approached the crater's rim, among them was princess Diana and Persephone.

Quickly she aimed her weaponized arms down at the beast. "On guard sisters!" Alexa warned the remaining conscious amazons as the flames continued to burn around them.

Diana's eye grew wide with shock as tried to peer through the haze of flames and black smoke. "Surely that creature still does not draw breath after that," Diana exclaimed in disbelief, having awakened in time to see Ship massive onslaught.

"Never underestimate your opponent my daughter," said the Queen as she quickly joined them at the crater's edge with Artemis who had somehow managed to draw enough strength and stagger back to her feet.

The severely injured redhead nodded as she gripped her sword in focused anticipation as they were joined by the rest of what little remained of their forces. "Especially a servant of Ares my princess," she wheezed, not taking her eyes from the dissipating smoke for a second.

Suddenly the flames were extinguished as white foam shot out from Alexa's armored palms, so that their allies could better see them. "SHIP SHIP _SHIP!_" Ship agreed. He had no idea who Ares was but he knew to never drop your guard when Rath was on the rampage.

Without taking her eyes of the dwindling smoke pillar Hippolyta arched a curious eyebrow, noting that Alexa newfound armor had just spoken, somehow both intelligibly and unintelligibly as she had actually understood what it had said. "Alexa, if we survive this remind me to inquire as to what you are wearing," she requested, her tone grave. "I must confess I am _most_ interested."

Alexa gulped nervously. "Yes, my Queen," she meekly answered, unsure of exactly how to explain. In truth she had no real answer to give.

After a long pregnant pause of edged anticipation the flames before the Amazons at last receded into nothingness and the smoke at last cleared to reveal the creature lying sprawled out unconscious in the epicenter of the freshly made crater.

Many of the Amazons stared in disbelief and horror at the beast as they saw it stomach recede as it exhaled a pained moan of a breath. By some horrifyingly twisted miracle the beast had survived the onslaught.

Their shock quickly subsided however as their warrior honed eyes quickly took note of the creature's condition, despite surviving their armored sister's onslaught it had not been left unscathed, much of its fur had been burned from its body and what little remained was now marred by soot and its own blood. The creature's now exposed skin had been badly burned some areas so badly that it had been razed from it flesh which was now engraved by deep gashes that bled out into a growing pool of crimson.

For a brief moment there was a silence of uncertainty amongst the women warriors unsure if they had won this battle, but as they the beast continued to remain still the assurance of victory swept over them and they let out a mighty united cheer of triumph.

As they cheered their victory Diana stood morose as she stared down at the defeated creature. Despite its ruthlessly intense ferocity, seeing it as it was now – lying in the charred blackened pit – Diana couldn't help but feel a twinge of pity for the poor creature.

As they lowered their weapons Hippolyta breathed a sigh of relief, as she thanked the gods for this victory. Seeing the surrounding casualties and destruction as her sisters ran to aid their fallen comrades she was more than certain that had it not been for the gods' divine grace this battle surely would have lost and the cost too great to think.

As she stared down at the fallen creature her longtime friend and battle scarred comrade Persephone came to her side with bow and arrow locked on the creature, ready to fire. "My Queen, what are we to do of this creature?" she asked, expertly hiding her enragement of the beast's failure to free her beloved.

Eyes locked on the monster that had so ferociously ravaged their sanctuary she clutched the handle of her sword with conviction. "This creature sought to free our most hated enemy from his prison and has fallen attempting so," she stated as she walked towards their fallen enemy and raised her sword to finish the beast. "So I shall put this wretched creature out of its misery so that it can never again plague our sanctuary again."

From out of nowhere Hippolyta and Persephone were suddenly struck down by twin blasts of green energy and knocked out cold.

"**SHIP!**" Ship shouted, smoke wafting from the barrel of his recently fired cannons. Rath may have gone rogue but no one but _NO ONE_ tried to kill his friend and got away with it.

Artemis hoisted her sword at her sister. "Alexa what treachery is-"

Before she could even finish a massive roar thundered from the crater as something very large leapt up into the air.

No sooner had the blast of Ship's cannon fire boomed across the battlefield then the tiger like monster green eyes snapped open, filled with a renewed sense of rage even more intense than before.

The monster spared no time in reengaging its Amazonian foes as it began tearing through their remaining ranks like an out of control freight train.

Valiantly they tried fighting back but it was no use, with their forces dwindled down to a scattered weakened few there was little they could against the brutal brawler as he as tore through their ranks.

"Ship!" shouted the mini mechamorph turned battle armor as he charged his armaments to fire a second bombardment.

However this time the creature was ready. Seeing his armored foe readying to attack the bestial brawler instantly leapt towards them symbiotic duo and delivered a massively powerful claw tipped punch into Alexa's abdomen, sending the full force of a huge concussive shockwave ripping through the bodies and knocking them out cold.

As Alexa fell to the ground and Ship listlessly melted away from her form the raging tiger like monstrosity turned to the sole remaining Amazon still standing, menacing extending its two claws as it ready to finish off the last of the islands forces.

Diana's eyes narrowed with focus and determination as she took a steady stance and raised her sword in prepared anticipation.

A long pregnant pause passed as the two figures stared each other down.

The Amazonian princess tightened her grip as she continued to stare down the devastating creature. She was now all that stood between this monster and Ares, she was the last one to protect the world from the war god's wrath and she was the one who would defeat this monstrous creature. "Know this now monster," she growled. "You may seek to unleash Ares back unto the world but you will fall by my blade!"

The beast let out a inhuman roar as it savagely charged, claws drawn for the kill.

Diana stood her ground as her opponent came barreling at her, readying to deliver the final strike that would end this.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl as she narrowed her eyes with concentration and readily tightened her grip on her sword as she locked her gaze on the creature's chest or rather its heart that lay with.

Closer… Closer… Closer… **NOW!**

Instantly she lunged her sword forward at its heart… and missed.

At the very same moment as she had speared her blade forward the creature suddenly launched it feet forward causing its torso lunge backwards, narrowly avoiding the blade as the beast surged forward like a guided missile.

All Diana could was stand in pure shock as the beast's massive outstretched arm caught her full in the chest knocking her off her feet as she was swept off her feet, then swung through the air as the beast went into a midair barrel roll, bringing her slamming to the ground with such force that the ground trembled from the impact.

Diana could only let out a pained groan of defeat and helplessly watch as the beast instantly regained its footing and set back into a dead run towards Ares nearby cell before the blow caused her to lose consciousness.

For hundreds upon hundreds of years the Amazons had protected the world from the god of war's wrath, but on this day they had failed and the world now faced a destructive force the likes of which it had not seen for centuries. "Hera help us all," she whispered before slipping away into unconsciousness.

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

The calm atmosphere of Ares' cell was suddenly ruptured into oblivion as the iron door to the tiny prison was sent crashing inwards and brought slamming into the Ares' cell door with a massive BANG!

Ares who had been simply resting on his makeshift bed of straw opened his eyes as a wicked grin spread across his lips.

As a large blood stained hand smashed through his cell door and then ripped it from its hinges he quickly rose to his feet to properly greet his liberator.

As the door was hurled aside and smashed into splinters against the wall the war god's eyes widened at the snarling creature standing in the doorway, never before had ever seen such an imposing creature as that which stood before him.

Even while heavily marred by the bloody wounds of battle, the hulking creature continued to stand strong as it stood tall and strong over the war god, exuded an air of supreme savagery as its menacing emerald eyes glared at him with a rage unlike any ever seen in a mortal. And as for the beasts rage itself it was unlike any he had ever felt before as it radiated off it with such sheer ferocious intensity that could easily sustain him with the psychic energy of at least ten massive wars.

He grinned as he stepped from his cell to properly present the bestial monster with his gratitude. "Thank you my friend. I must say out of all the beasts and creatures that have served in my armies I have never seen anything quite like you," he observed in curious amusement. "Tell me what is it you call yourself?"

Completely consumed by the seething rage evoked by the war God's presence, the creature merely just glared and snarled with endlessly churning wrath as it heavily exhaled heavy breaths of heated fury.

Ares narrowed his eyes in annoyance at the creature's silence. "Come now speak up," Ares chided, slightly irked by his savior's silence. "Surely after all you have done you must have something to say."

Indeed the rage consumed Appoplexian had something to say. Despite the fact that every shred of his being was locked in the throngs of the most malevolent states of rage, for one brief moment there was just enough of a sliver of its humanity left to pierce through his all enveloping fury, driving two single words to his mouth. "_**RATH!**_" he bellowed as the hulking green eyed monster instantly pulled back its massive right arm, extending its right claw to full length. "_**SLASH!**_"

Ares eyes barely had even a moment to widen with horror as the rage filled monster mightily swung its arm. With terrified shock perminately etched itself over the war god's face his head then toppled from his shoulders as his body limply fell to the floor in a lifeless heap.

**Author's notes.**

Coming soon… actual plot.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Ben 10 or any of the characters therein. I also don't own Wonder Woman or any of the characters therein. This Fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. NONPROFIT YOU READ ME!

Additionally it should be noted that this story is a crossover with Ben 10 and the animated Wonder Woman movie. Get it? Got it? Good.

Chapter 3

A nervous hum of hushed whispers echoed through the Olympus Pantheon as the assembled gods uneasily talked amongst themselves with concerned worry.

Only moments ago each of them had been summoned by Hermes on a matter of grave importance, the death of the imprisoned Olympian god of war Ares son of their leader Zeus, who at the moment sat amidst growing storm clouds that reflected his suppressed rage.

Noticing their fear of his mood Hera soothingly touched her husband's shoulder. "My husband calm yourself," she said, soothingly calming the thunderer ever so slightly.

"You ask me to be calm when my son now lies in the depths of tartarus?" he growled, suppressing his anger for the sake of his dignity amongst his family.

"If you recall he is my son as well," Hera sighed to some slight regret. As with any mother it truly saddened her to have seen her child walk down such a terrible as he had, if he had perhaps taken a different vocation amongst his family then he would still be with them today.

"You needn't worry about your son," the obese god of the underworld assured from his throne as. "Although his fate is now in my hands I do try to be kind in my regard to him as he attends me." His lips then twisted with smirk of amusement as he saw his brother visibly stew at that last comment. "After all, family is family."

Hermes rolled his eyes in boredom. "It's just as well anyway," he said giving a bored yawn.

"You dare speak in such disregard of your brother!" stormed Zeus as the surrounding storm clouds clapped with thunder, accompanying his anger.

"Half brother," Hermes amended. "And yes I do. Face it Zeus, Ares' plan has always been to overthrow us all, and even if he failed at that he would have sent the humans into a full scale war which – let's face it – would have probably wiped them all out and destroyed the entire planet. Which I'm pretty sure leaves us all out of a job."

A murmur of agreement quickly swept throughout the Pantheon.

"Enough of this!" shouted Zeus, his temper clearly lost. "You may think this to be a blessing but what if it had been one of your children to be slain! None of you can deny you wouldn't want retribution to be done!"

Again a murmur of agreement rose amongst the gods, albeit a reluctant one.

Zeus continued. "While it is one matter to be slain in the heat of battle it is another to be when powerless. My son deserves retribution."

"Does he now?" a new voice asked.

All eye immediately turned to see a man in a white lab coat standing in their midst. "I see your temper was the same now as when it will be Zues," he chuckled.

"Who are you!" stormed Zues angrily glaring at the man.

"Good question, though I'm afraid I can't exactly give you a proper answer seeing as I forgot my name some time ago," he replied. "But if it's a name you want then perhaps you will accept what I'm best known as, Professor Paradox at your service."

"Whatever your name you have no business here!" shouted Zeus.

"I disagree," Paradox replied simply.

"Be gone!" Zeus shouted.

"Perhaps it would behoove you to heed my husband's words, unless you wish to face his eternal wrath," Hera warned.

"Madame your husband's eternal wrath is the very least of my worries, I walk in eternity," he flatly replied, undaunted. "I have come to speak on behalf of the accused as it were and I shall do so whether or not any of you like it."

Hera raised a surprised eyebrow as she stared at the man before them, never before had anyone ever spoken to them with such authority before.

With their full attention now in hand the professor then cleared his throat as he readied to speak his case.

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

Feeling like he had just survived a freefall from the upper stratosphere after going fifty rounds with Vilgax Rath held his head and leaned against the wall.

With his head – and pretty much all of him – throbbing with pain, the battle scarred Appoplexian slowly stumbled his way out of the small prison.

As his mind and vision began to clear he groaned as the midday's sunlight caught him full in the face. "**Okay what just happened?**" he grumbled rubbing his head.

It was then he noticed the long black claw extending from his wrist. "**Wha- _Rath?_ When did I go Rath! And why do I feel so thrashed!**" he stormed angrily before turning a heated glare at the crest on his chest. "**Stupid Ultimatrix! I thought we were past this stuff!**"

With a frustrated grunt he raised his hand to tap the Ultimatrix crest and transform back to his human self. He stopped dead in his tracks however when he finally caught sight of the war torn scene left in the wake of his furious rampage.

"**Whoa!**" he exclaimed in wide eyed shock.

Ignoring the pain of his throbbing wounds Rath quickly sprang into action as he ran to the nearest person there was.

Kneeling down at the young woman's side as he tried to think, there was something he was supposed to do, but what was it?

It took a moment but at last the thick headed alien remembered he needed to check for a pulse.

Upon placing his fingers on the raven haired woman's neck Rath exhaled a big sigh of relief, glad she was alive.

Quickly he whipped his head about scanning the area in case whatever had tangled with her was still around. He growled at the thought of what he was going to do when he found whoever did this.

Gently he propped her up in his arms and lightly tapped her face. "**Hey wake up!**" he said lightly tapping her face.

No sooner had his massive fingers touched then the woman's piercing blue eyes instantly snapped open.

"**Who did thi-!**"

The hulking alien's words were cut short as he the woman suddenly delivered a powerful punch to his jaw sending him flying backward and crashing to the ground.

Growling in severe irritation Rath quickly sprang back to his feet rubbing what had already felt like a fractured jaw. "**Hey! What's the big idea?**" he shouted.

Quickly the raven haired woman leaped up off the ground and charged, throwing ever many of punch and kick his way.

Fortunately even despite his injuries Rath was still fast enough to evade and block most of the attacks. "**Whoa what are you doing?**" he shouted as he did his best to keep from fighting back. "**I was just trying to help!**"

Upon hearing him speak a surprised look quickly flashed over her face, but it quickly dissolved back to one of glaring determination and anger. "Δεν ξέρω ποια γλώσσα δαίμονα μιλάτε, αλλά δεν πειράζει πραγματικά!" she snarled as she dealt him a savage combination of kicks and punches. "Έξαλλη συμπεριφορά σας τελειώνει εδώ τέρας!"

"**Huh?**" said Rath in confusion as he blocked her blows. "**Speak English will ya!**"

It was then the Ultimatrix crest on his chest began to glow. "Language barrier detected," it announced flashing slightly brighter with every word. "Activating universal translator function."

Although Rath wasn't too sure what had just happened as the insignia on his chest ceased it's glow he suspected it was something good. "**Hey! You wanna lay off!**" he shouted, blocking another savage combo. "**I'm trying to help!**"

The woman froze as she stared at the hulking alien before quickly taking a fighting stance as she momentarily paused from her attacks. A long pregnant pause passed as she studied him with narrowed distrusting eyes. Something had vastly changed about the creature, she could see while it still see a great deal of anger in its eyes it now held a semblance of intelligence and concern for her. "Who are you!" she finally demanded. "Speak now or I will take you down where you stand."

"**If you wanna fight then you can bring it!**" he menacingly snarled clenching his fists. "**_RATH_ can go any time you're ready! Because there is no denying _RATH'S AWESOMENESS!_ Oh, and the name's Rath by the way.**"

The raven haired woman studied him in mild confusion, slightly thrown by the slight stupidity of his last statement. "Princess Diana," the young woman at last replied.

"**Well lemme tell ya somethin Princess Diana! _Rath_ doesn't like being hit when trying to help people!**" he snarled angrily.

"You dare call attacking my people and freeing Ares helping?" Diana incredulously exclaimed as she gestured to the surrounding battle field filled with her fallen sister, not believing what she was hearing.

Rath looked at her with bewildered confusion. **"Huh?**"

Diana couldn't help but stare at the beast incredulously as she wondered if he or it was playing some game of psychological warfare to catch her off balance or if it was genuinely stupid. "Are you saying you deny doing this!" she demanded.

Again the oversized brawler just stared at her with a blank expression on his face. "**Huh?**" he repeated.

"You did this!" she clarified with a shout, her patience growing thin by the beast stupidity.

"**What! Did not!**" he dumbly argued, growing angrier from the accusation.

"My fallen sisters would be evidence to the contrary," she growled irritably.

Trying to figure out what 'evidence to the contrary' meant Rath anger momentarily subsided as he again just stared and blinked in bewilderment as he yet again drew a blank. Finally he just pushed his confusion aside and refocused on the issue at hand. "**So are you going to let me help or not!**" he demanded, changing the subject.

Diana eyed the creature suspiciously, this beast had brutally torn through the Amazonian forces decimating their numbers into oblivion and now it was saying it to help them. Needless to say she instinctively didn't believe him, and yet looking into its emerald she found nothing but the truth to support his statement. She was an Amazon born, trained to fight and defeat her foes without mercy if need be, but she also knew when to pick your battles. Her sisters _did_ need help and she knew full and well from experience that she alone could beat this creature alone, especially now that it was apparently in its right state of mind. "Very well, if you wish to help then you may do so," she at last relented dropping her guard as she gave the beast the benefit of the doubt.

"**Okay! Er… um… uhhh…**" replied Rath dumbly as he drew a blank.

"You have no clue how to help them do you?" she said staring at him in disbelief, beginning to believe his stupidity wasn't an act.

"**Of course I do Princess Diana!**" he argued. "**Just give me a second okay!**"

Dumbly he scratched his head trying to think of what to do. After a good minute had passed the brutal brawler snapped his fingers as an idea miraculously came to mind.

Quickly he turned his gaze down to the green hourglass shaped crest on his chest. "**Listen up Ultimatrix can you fix everyone out there?**" he demanded pointing towards the war torn battlefield ahead.

"Affirmative," the insignia replied.

"**Okay, do it!**" Rath ordered.

"Warning," the Ultimatrix crest announced. "Human physical repairs on requested scale will require all power needed to maintain this present form and will additionally necessitate systems to recharge, preventing further transformations for approximately twenty four hours."

"_**Whatever! Just do it already!**_" ordered Rath.

"Acknowledged, please standby…"

The raven haired Amazon's eyes widened in surprise as the creature standing before her was suddenly enveloped in a cascade of dazzling emerald light.

As the light faded Diana's eyes widened in even greater shock as a young man marred with the same injuries as the creature now stood in its stead.

Not having the same capacity for pain as an Appoplexian the brown haired teen collapsed to his knees as he heavily panted through the raw pain coursing from his severe wounds, trying with every ounce of his will just to stay conscious.

With what little strength he had he raised his right hand just moments before a huge wave of green energy pulsed out from the green alien manacle on his left arm as its emerald energy flooded throughout the area.

Instinctively Diana shielded herself with her arms as the glowing emerald energy washed over her, only stare at them in amazement as the many scrapes and scratches she had acquired during battle began glowing brightly and shrinking in size as they rapidly healed.

Quickly she turned to her fellow sisters to see that they too were being rapidly healed by the emerald light.

As the light at last faded the emerald eyed hero breathed a sigh of relief at both seeing the fallen armored women rise up from the ground, staring at their formerly injured bodies in shocked amazement, and the relief of having his own injuries completely healed.

"Program complete all humans within range have been repaired," the newly appeared manacle on his left forearm announced. "Commencing recharge… Please standby."

As the Princess once again turned to him and gazed upon him in stunned silence he flashed her a friendly smile. "Told you I'd help," Ben said with a weak chuckle. It was then as his eyes began to cloud that he suddenly felt the exhausting mental strain of his all his healed injuries at last take hold. "And now… I'm going to pass out. Goodnight."

And with that final note the brown haired teen collapsed to the ground out cold from the sheer mental exhaustion of all that had just transpired.

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

Hippolyta's eyes snapped open to an all encompassing blinding emerald light. Remembering the fierce battle with the creature and feeling the pain of her injuries wither away the Amazon Queen's first thought was that she had perished and had fallen to some unknown realm in tartarus.

However whatever thoughts of her demised she had were quickly dismissed as the blinding light quickly subsided to reveal the surrounding battlefield, a battlefield which she noted had drastically changed as all around her her fellow Amazons were rising to their feet staring at themselves in confusion.

It was then that she caught sight of her arm or rather bad scratch she had received during the battle. Her eyes quickly grew wide as it rapidly dwindling in size as it glowed with green light before vanishing completely, leaving only flawless smooth skin in it's wake.

"My queen are you alright?" asked Persephone as she ran to Hippolyta's aid.

Looking up at the blonde Amazon Hippolyta's eyes again widened with shock.

"My queen what is it?" Persephone asked in concern, worriedly noticing the queen's shocked gaze.

Still at a loss for words Hippolyta wordlessly held up her sword's blade revealing her reflection to the blonde Amazon.

Persephone stared at the image displayed in the sword reflective metal in wide eyed shock. The scar that had so long marred her face was gone.

For the first time in centuries she pulled aside the bangs of blonde hair that had veiled the now missing wound, staring at her restored face as if it were a friend she had long thought dead.

Afraid it might be some manner of illusion she attentively touched where the scar had once been only to feel smooth skin.

However the blonde Amazon's thoughts of vanity were quickly replaced by concern for her beloved god of war. Knowing – or at least thinking – Ares would never escape and leave her behind.

"You're majesty, what about Ares!" she exclaimed in alarm, needing the chance to check on her love.

It was then Hippolyta was snapped out of her stunned state as her warrior's instinct kicked in, pushing her shock and confusion to the wayside as she sprang to her feet with her sword quickly in hand.

"Right, Persephone gather any of our sister who can still fight and go to the cell," she quickly instructed. "Hera help us all if Ares has escaped."

Persephone obediatnly nodded, as she withheld her growing fears for her beloved. She could feel it in her bones, something was not right. "At once my queen," she replied before turning to a small group of Amazons standing nearby. "You there come with me to Ares' cell."

Nodding the small group of amazons quickly followed after the blonde warrior, leaving the queen to quickly begin her search for the beast.

With the honed eyes only the Amazon queen could posses she swiftly scanned the battlefield searching for any sign of attacking creature, ready to continue where she had left off.

To her dismay her search revealed not a sign of the beast, however as her eyes fell upon her daughter her trained eyes quickly saw the awestruck look on Diana's face as she stared down at something laying on the ground.

Quickly she ran to her daughter's side to investigate. "Diana! Where is-?"

The queen stopped dead in mid sentence as she was left with a matching look of shock as her daughter's as she caught sight of the object of her daughter's gaze.

There, lying on the ground dressed in bizarrely fashioned clothes stained with blood was a man.

Noticing he was alive the queen's eyes narrowed with contempt as her grip tightened around her sword. "Perhaps Diana, you could shed some light on what exactly transpired while I was unconscious," she inquired, arching a curious eyebrow at her daughter.

Diana nodded. "I was defeated," she replied simply. "When I awoke I found the creature standing over me, saying it was trying to help me."

Hippolyta's eyes widened at the notion that such a brutal monstrosity was even capable of speech. Her eyes then narrowed with contemplation, first a dazzling green light and now this, the plot continued to thicken.

Diana continued. "The beast then began speaking to the crest on its chest, which to my amazement spoke back," she said, shaking her head in disbelief. Despite having been there to witness events firsthand, even she was having a tough time believing what just had happened. "After that it turned into this man right before that green band on his arm flashed that green light. The rest you know."

"I'd say we know little at this point my princess," observed a rejuvenated Artemis as she approached the duo. She cast a glance down at the unconscious brown haired man laying at their feet. Having overheard Diana's story she couldn't help but raise a frustrated eyebrow. They – or more to the point SHE – had been defeated by this… this CHILD! Never before had she felt such humiliation as a warrior.

Just then the something small bounded by their feet to the man's side. "Ship ship ship," the tiny black and green mechamorph anxiously cried as he nudged his friend, hoping to reawaken him.

Suddenly the little glob was snatched up by the back of the neck by the queen who glared at the small creature, trying to decide exactly what to make of it. "Very little," she agreed with a rather cold tone aimed at the unusual small beast.

"Ship ship ship," Ship timidly apologized, hoping the woman now clutching the back of his neck – who he'd recently blasted while protecting his friend – didn't hold a grudge.

"Hera help me I must be losing my mind," sighed Artemis as shook her head. "I think I actually understood that."

"Then your madness seems to be spreading Artemis," Diana noted, having somehow understood it as well.

"Indeed," the queen agreed. "Then what say we use this madness to our advantage."

She cast a cold glare on the small creature which shivered fearfully under her gaze.

It was then the trio of warriors were joined by Alexa, who quickly snatched the miniature mechamorph out of her sister's hand and into her arms "My queen please don't hurt him," she fearfully said, realizing she was speaking out of turn to their leader. "Please forgive me your highness, but Ship means no harm."

Hippolyta arched an eyebrow as she gazed at the usually timid Alexa before quickly turning her gaze back onto the creature in her arms. "A curious statement considering," she said narrowing her eyes at the duo. Like Artemis she too remembered the attack the formally armored Amazon had made, however unlike the violence prone Amazon the Queen was willing to hear every side of the story before acting. "I take it 'Ship' is this creature's name then."

"Ship ship," the green metallic glob nodded daringly replied with a timid nod.

Hippolyta's brow arched with some amusement, somewhat taken by its partially lovable demeanor. "One which he seems to know well," she noted studying the creature.

"Ship!" he replied proudly.

The creature's reply only made the Queen chuckle in further amusement, although it – or rather _he_ – was unlike any creature she had ever seen it was clear from studying him that he meant no ill will towards them.

Ship then jumped out of Alexa's arms. "Ship ship ship, ship ship ship ship," he said bowing his head out of humility and respect for the woman as he implored her not to blame Alexa for attacking and to put the blame solely on him as he had only been trying to protect his friend.

The queen was somewhat taken aback by his plea and even more so by his honest confession.

"So he admits to being in league with that… _child_!" exclaimed Artemis through clenched teeth. "Shall I kill them both now my queen?"

"Mother no!" Diana protested in the intruding duo's defense. While the young man had rampaged his way throughout the island, he had also revived her fallen sisters and in her mind deserved the benefit of the doubt. "Both of these two have helped us, they-"

"Enough Diana!" interrupted Hippolyta. "I have made my decision." As her daughter and sister held their peace for her to continue she fixed her gaze on the unconscious young man lying at their feet. "It is true these two have helped us, this young man has brought destruction to this island's shores the likes of which it has never seen, possibly freeing our greatest enemy in the process."

With those last words Diana and Alexa's hopes for the bizarre duo where instantly dashed.

Hippolyta continued. "However, despite this this small creature aided one of our own to help protect us from its ally." She paused as she looked to her daughter before carrying on, "and from what my daughter has told me our intruding 'enemy' somehow revived us and healed our wounds. Clearly there is much more to this than meets the eye, because of this and the fact that our worst enemy may once again be free, for the moment these two shall remain our prisoners until the full extent of their guilt can be measured."

Both Alexa and Diana discretely exhaled twin sighs of relief. While they weren't too sure what the fates held in store for Ship and the man, they took solace in the fact that at the moment they had been given a short reprieve.

"My Queen!" a voice suddenly yelled.

All eyes turned to see one of the women that Persephone had taken with her to Ares' prison frantically running towards them, her face a mixture of stunned shock and sheer disbelief.

"What is it sister?" Diana asked worriedly, recognizing the woman as one of Persephone's group.

"Has Ares escaped!" demanded Artemis, fearing the worst.

The woman shook her head as she quickly caught her breathe. "No…" she gasped, shaking her head. "My Queen, when we arrived at his prison we found Ares… slain."

The four Amazon women stared at the messenger in sheer wide eyed awestruck silence.

The messenger's words cut more sharply through the surrounding atmosphere than any blade, as the four's silence quickly spread throughout the surrounding troops like wildfire as they too stared at the messenger with the same shocked expressions as those of the queen, her daughter and their two redheaded sisters.

The Queen, Diana, Artemis, and Alexa however quickly shifted the shocked gaze from the messenger to the boy deeply slumbering at their feet, a boy who had just killed a god.

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

From the floor of the prison Ares' lifeless eyes blankly stared up at her Persephone stared down at the severed head of her love, eyes full of fury.

Restraining her rage with all her will, she tightly clutched her sword. For the first time in centuries she had felt the warm caress of love in her heart, and now it had been stripped for her.

Silently the formally battle scarred warrior swore on the soul of her fallen beloved that his death would be avenged. She would have blood for blood.

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

Lost in the murky haze of reluctantly waking from a deep sleep Ben half heartedly grumbled incoherently as he fought against waking up, wanting more sleep.

As he tossed and turned his head he partially noticed that he couldn't move his hands or feet which he in turn ignored as he tried remaining asleep.

It was then his ears detected the faint murmuring of hushed whispers from nearby which only further roused him back to consciousness.

Grumbling his discontent of having to wake up he pried open his right eye ever so slightly and quickly scanned his surroundings. He didn't see all that much he could make out due his sight being blurred and unfocussed from more than half asleep.

However the first thing he did manage to make out was the ponytailed redheaded woman standing beside him, still partially by his waking haze. "Oh hey Gwen," he groggily greeted with a somewhat goofy smile, his words slightly slurred from being still partially asleep. "Did you get taller while I was out?" He then snickered. "Guess someone's been drinking their milk huh? I got to tell you though I had the weirdest dream. It was so crazy, I dreamt I turned into Rath and laid a smack-down on all these armored up supermodels," Giving a big yawn he then blearily looked towards Diana, the Queen and the surrounding Amazons as his vision began clearing ever so slightly. "And you were there, and you were there and you were-"

He was then snapped back to consciousness as 'Gwen' delivered a hard slap to his face. "Quiet worm! You will speak only when spoken to!" she said.

Having just been given the right to remain silent Ben chose to waive that right. "Okay… _**OUCH!**_" he exclaimed, now _very_ much awake. "Geez Gwen haven't you ever heard of-!" He stopped short as he caught sight of Artemis. Eyes wide he quickly whipped his gaze to the to the queen and princess and then to the other women clad in armor around him. "Okay, either that actually happened _or_…" Taking note of the throne he was sitting in and the fact he was tied up as a big goofy grin spread across his face as he leered at the surrounding women. "I just got to the _fun_ part of the dream."

Disgusted by the innuendo, every woman within earshot cast the young man a cold hostile glare.

Artemis additionally responded to his statement by dealing a much more severe slap to his face that would have surely knocked him from the throne, had he already not been tied to it.

"Got it," he concluded soundly with a repressed groan. "Definitely happened. My bad."

"Ship?" came the concerned bark of the green eyed young man's sidekick.

Ben quickly looked around his surrounding before his eyes at last fell upon his small friend in the arms of another redhead who vaguely resembled his cousin. "Hey, little buddy," he greeted, relieved to see that at least his captives were at least taking care of his friend. "I see you're okay. Quick question; any idea what's going on?"

"We were hoping you would be able to shed some light on that," a tall raven haired woman wearing light purple toga like gown said.

Ben studied the woman, realizing that from the composure which she held herself with and the absolute tone of authority she held in her voice as she spoke she was clearly the one in clearly the one in charge. Probably a queen, he guessed, judging from the women's style of dress and the surrounding architecture, the combined sight of which couldn't help but make him wonder if maybe he had somehow time travelled, lord knew it wouldn't have been a first.

The woman continued. "We are the Amazons, we live simple lives and wish to keep it that way," she said.

There was a long pause as the brown haired teen stared at the crowned woman. "Amazons?" he at last repeated, checking to see if he had heard right. "As in Greek mythology Amazons?"

Hippolyta nodded. "If man's history has portrayed us accurately," she replied, relieved to see he somewhat understood his situation. "Now, there are some questions we would like you to answer."

Ben shrugged. "Okay, shoot," he replied.

The woman nodded then took the golden rope she had been holding in her hands and slid the loop over his head and then let it rest over him.

Ben arched a somewhat intrigued eyebrow. "Uh, what up with the-"

"Identify yourself," the woman instructed.

Instantly the rope around him began to glow. "Benjamin Kirby Tennyson," he suddenly found himself answering, much to his surprise. He quickly looked down at rope around him and then at the raven haired woman holding the other end. "Okay… _that_ was weird."

"This lasso was designed to bypass the untrustworthy nature of man," she informed. "You have no resistence to its powers."

"Huh…" he mused as he processed this. "Are you sure I'm not dreaming?"

Once again the redhead dealt him a mighty slap to the side of his face, angered by the boy's disrespect for their queen.

The green eyed young man cast a glare at the redhead. "You know has anyone ever told you _**YOU HAVE A SERIOUS IMPULSE CONTROL PROBLEM!**_" he exclaimed in annoyance, casting Artemis an aggravated glare. "Seriously, do us all a favor and find another tune to play already! 'Cause let me tell you, this one…" He moved about his sore jaw trying to ease the pain to his face. "It's getting old _real_ fast!"

At that last statement the tall redheaded warrior complied by Artemis unsheathing a dagger. "If you insist," she said with a menacing grin.

"Finally, now we're making progress," he said flatly, not even the least bit jarred by the display much to everyone's surprise. "Throw in some anger management sessions and you'll be good to go."

"Allow me to _show_ you how I manage my anger," she seethed her grip tightening around her dagger.

He rolled his eyes, unimpressed. "Please lady, you may think you're all that but you're no Vilgax."

Rage blazing in her eyes Artemis once again raised her hand to strike him again.

"And we're back to the hitting, great," he muttered before looking back up at the redhead as a smirk spread across his lips. "And for the record now I _know_ you're not Gwen. She hits _way_ harder than you."

The rage burning in her eyes suddenly erupted from a candle flame to a full on inferno as she readied to hit him again.

"That's enough Artemis!" ordered the raven haired woman.

"But Queen Hippolyta he-!" she began to protest, only to be stopped short by the queen's withering glare.

Reluctantly the redhead pulled herself away from their prisoner as she joined the queen at her side.

With Artemis at bay for the moment Hippolyta continued interrogating the young man. "What was your purpose for attacking us?"

"I have no clue what you are talking about," Ben automatically replied as the rope around him once again glowed. "I have no clue where I am and we are only here because of an accident that happened during a fight with this whacked up wizard called Hex. The last thing I remember is landing in a big pool of water surrounded by a bunch of naked women. The next thing I remember is stumbling out of some kind of room then I helped you guys before I passed out."

"Ship," his small friend agreed with a concurring nod.

Hippolyta and the other Amazons stared at the young man in surprise. Hippolyta's eyes narrowed at him with interest, such words were too preposterous to be true yet with the lasso around him they could not be anything but. "Very well, if you do not remember why you attacked us then perhaps you could explain your transformation from a beast to your to your present state."

"The Ultimatrix," he quickly answered under the lasso's power.

"The Ultimatrix?" Hippolyta repeated. "We are unfamiliar with this word, what is the 'Ultimatrix'?"

"It's the green device around my wrist," he quickly replied, casting his gaze down to his left forearm bound to the throne. "It allows me to change into different aliens." Seeing blank looks on their faces at the word aliens the lasso compelled him to further clarify his explanation. "Aliens are races from other worlds."

The queen and the other amazons vision quickly shifted to the brown haired man's left wrist where the Ultimatrix could be seen peeking out from under the ropes. "I see, so the tiger like brute who tore our forces asunder was one of these creature."

Ben nodded. "You mean Rath? Yeah, he's an Appoplexian. And just to stay clear here, I still have no clue about any tearing asunder."

"Nor would you Benjamin," chuckled a new voice, a _male_ voice.

Amazonian eyes immediately whirled around to find a distinguished looking gentleman dressed in a rather dapper fashion beneath his white lab coat presently standing a half foot above the ground as he greeted them all with a smile.

"Who are you!" demanded Artemis as she redrew her dagger leapt towards him.

However her rapid dive for the visiting time walker was instantly cut short as as the redhead Amazon suddenly froze in mid air, suspended in mid leap unable to move. "Yield now Artemis," a calming voice instructed as an excessively tall female figure – glowing with such blinding radiance it was all but impossible to look directly at her – suddenly appeared beside the professor. "It will do you all well to heed this man and listen to his words."

Upon seeing the goddess all the women present immediately dove to the ground kneeling before the goddess who had bestowed them with their island sanctuary.

As Artemis was released from her suspension she quickly sheathed her dagger and followed in her sisters' example. "Please forgive me Hera," she requested. "I did not-"

"You forgiveness is not necessary Artemis," Hera interrupted as she motioned the amazons to rise. "Your actions were those out of duty."

"Thank you my goddess," Artemis quickly said gratefully.

Hera then turned her attention to the young man tied to the throne, who quickly gulped nervously under her gaze. "So this is the boy who killed my son," she observed.

All the color instantly drained from Ben's face as his eyes bulged at that last statement. Both out of shock that he had managed to kill someone and the fact that apparently _this_ was that someone's mother. And if this sitch was keeping with the greek theme was the goddess Hera, who if he vaguely remembered his mythology from school was pretty high up on the food chain. "Oh I am so dead," he groaned.

Paradox chuckled. "Did I not tell you he had a sense of humor?" he said to the goddess.

She nodded while giving a small smile of amusement as she approached the young man. "That you did professor," she admitted before returning her focus on the green eyed teen bound before her. "Do not concern yourself Ben, the death of my son is not on your hands. Sadly his death is due to random happenstance and the nature of his influential power."

"I'm sorry but… queen of the gods say what!" he replied in utter confusion.

"If I may perhaps I could elucidate for everyone," Paradox offered. "To begin with Ben, you have managed to do something few outside myself have ever done, although it was by pure accident my boy you have traveled into a parallel reality." As Ben stared at him in stunned silence he then turned to Hippolyta and the assembled Amazons. "As for the issues that led to the death of Ares perhaps I should begin with the nature of an Appoplexian. You see Queen Hippolyta, Appoplexian's are by nature extremely aggressive, argumentative which is something I'm your daughter can attest to after her brief encounter with Rath, moderately unintelligent and possess overwhelming physical strength, which I'm sure you have seen for yourself."

He paused briefly to allow these words to set in and be comprehended before he continued. This was a very delicate situation Ben had gotten himself into, and if things weren't explained in a precise fashion that it was fair to say that it would not end well for the young man.

"This is in effect the first major component to what transpired on your island," he continued. "While the bands placed on Ares did render him in effect mortal amongst all earth life, unfortunately the same cannot be said for Appoplexians. Although it was small there was still enough of his power seeping out to actually effect the dormant Appoplexian DNA inside the Ultimatrix which forced it to transform Ben into Rath."

Hera nodded as she continued. "And from what Professor Paradox has told us of the species aggressive primitive natures, my son's all but erased power was still able to take effect," she explained to the Amazonian queen.

Paradox nodded. "Yes, so much so that Rath's state was instantly thrown into the throngs of pure blind rage which only worsened the closer he came to Ares, reducing him to the state of a mad animal," he said, turning to the Amazons. "Finally as for Ares himself, when Rath came into such close proximity with Ares Rath was completely consumed by his rage and as such unfortunately lost what little restraint he had and rid himself of the source of his anger." Having made his explanation Paradox then took out his pocket watch and examined the time. "And now that all that has been cleared up I really must be going."

"You mean 'we' must be going, right professor?" Ben asked, not liking the sound of what Paradox's last statement inferred.

The professor shook his head. "Unfortunately no Ben," he replied. "I came here as a representative on your behalf. Sadly despite the circumstances you still committed a crime, and as such must answer to the local authorities. I've done everything I can, now it's up to them to decide your fate." He then turned to the nearby goddess. "Hera would you mind finalizing the details for me I really do must be going."

The goddess nodded understandingly. "Of course Professor," she replied.

Pocketing his watch the professor, gave them all wave goodbye. "Cheerio," he chuckled before disappearing in a flash of white light.

There was a long pregnant pause in the room before Ben finally broke the silence. "Oh I am _so_ dead!"

As much as he hated to admit it Ship was staring to think his friend was right. "Ship," he agreed.

"That depends Benjamin Tennyson," Hera cryptically said stepping up to the boy. "As punishment for the slaying of Ares, the gods of Olympus have decreed that you shall take his place as the Amazons prisoner."

She extended her hand towards him as a beam of white light surged out from her palm and engulfed him in its white light.

When the light finally dissipated Hera once again spoke. "Benjamin Tennyson, like the Amazons who stand before you you are now protected from the ravages of time so that you may fully live out Ares' sentence."

"Any chance I can make an appeal?" he jokingly hoped.

"Actually yes, because of the circumstances – and some persuasion from your friend Professor Paradox – the gods are willing to give you one chance at freedom," she replied to everyone's surprise. "Hippolyta, you will hold a tournament tomorrow at noon, in which Ben Tennyson shall face four opponents which will Persephone, your daughter, Artemis, and should he survive… yourself. The victor of this contest will decide this boy's fate."

Hearing and obeying, Hippolyta bowed her head. "Yes Hera," she replied.

And with that the queen of the Olympian gods disappeared in bright flash of radiant light.

There a long pause of awkward silence as all eyes fell on the brown haired, green eyed teen.

Ben couldn't help but gulp under their stares, particularly the blonde who glared at him with such cold icy fury her gaze could easily have given Ultimate Big Chill a run for his money. He had a _baaaad_ feeling the blonde was Persephone.

"You certainly seem to have friends in high places," Hippolyta finally observed, breaking the silence.

Ben gulped awkwardly, realizing that at the moment how less than popular he had just become. "'Fraid so," he replied under the power of the lasso, then quickly added. "But for the record, not necessarily by choice. It's like I _wanted_ any of this crap."

The queen arched an eyebrow. "We are confused with this idiom," she said. "Tell me, what does 'crap' mean?"

Not wanting to dig his grave any deeper Ben struggled against the lasso's power. "Please don't make me say it," he asked.

Hippolyta pulled on the rope, enforcing its power over him.

Try as he might Ben couldn't hold back the truth any longer. "It's another word for excrement!" he blurted. "_You __**happy**__ now your majesty?_"

A murmur of disgust rose up amongst the assembled amazons, disbelieving he had dared to say such fowl disgusting words.

Hippolyta glanced to her daughter who stared at the young man with disbelief.

"See my child is not as I have always said, here the true nature of man is laid bare," she said to Diana.

"Hey, I resemble that remark!" Ben couldn't help but joke in mock protest.

"He even jests towards admitting the fact," Hippolyta concluded as she fixed her gaze on Ben. "What other depraved thoughts must you be thinking?"

"God your daughter's gorgeous," he immediately answered under the lasso's power as he looked to the raven haired woman he'd encountered earlier.

As the Diana awkwardly looked away from the boy Artemis spoke. "Should I hit him _now_ my queen?" she eagerly requested.

Hippolyta shook her head. "No Artemis save your strength, for tomorrow," she replied. "For now we must try and devise a method for keeping our prisoner contained until tomorrow's tournament." She then turned to the boy still under the spell of the lasso's powers. "Tell me how do we keep you from using this 'Ultimatrix' of yours?"

"It's not too hard," he immediately replied to his regret. "Since it can't be removed except by anyone but me normally all you'd have is keep me tied up pretty much like I am now, but you don't even have to do that since it's out of power for the next twenty four hours or so."

Mentally Ben cursed the golden rope around him which was _really_ starting to lose its novelty.

Satisfied with his answer Hippolyta removed the lasso from him then turned to address her fellow Amazon's. "We will abide by Hera's instructions and hold the contest tomorrow at noon to decide this man's fate," she announced. "Artemis, untie our new prisoner and take him to Ares' former cell so that he may rest for his fate."

Artemis nodded. "Right away my queen," she replied as she obediantly went to work untying the boy from the throne.

"Ship ship ship?" Ship asked, wondering what was to become of him.

The queen glanced at the creature in Alexa's arms. In all the excitement just now she had almost forgotten about him. "As for his companion, as long as it promises to behave I think it best that he stay with you Alexa seeing as the two of you seem to enjoy the other's company," she informed the redheaded Amazon.

"Of course my queen," Alexa replied, trying not to show her eagerness at spending more time with small mechamorph.

"Ship," he happily thanked.

Ben couldn't help but chuckle upon seeing how happy Ship was at the notion. "Traitor," he chuckled under his breath. "Just don't cause your new friend any trouble okay little buddy? Lord knows were in enough already."

"Ship," Ship agreed.

As the last of his bonds were undone by his glaring redheaded escort who promptly hauled him out of the chair and led him to his cell, Ben couldn't help but asses his current situation. To recap he had just seriously pissed off a race of warrior women, _literally_ angered the gods and if he remembered correctly was in possession of an Ultimatrix that would be powered down for a good twenty four hours, in which time he would be facing four of the said warrior women, _**and**_… to _top_ it all off, he'd inadvertently just made a pass at the queen's daughter.

Yep, he at last concluded. He was a dead man walking!

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

Watching the developments through the revealing glass of her enchanted mirror, a lone crimson eyed figure chuckled as she continued to observe the unfolding developments on Themyscira. Things certainly were getting interesting, _that_ was for sure.

First she had detected a being of unparallel magical energy literally just fall out of the sky, then the being had transformed into a beast unlike anything she had ever seen.

Again she chuckled as the memory of the amazons being swatted about like insects by the creature before it had actually killed the god of war. She had to admit, she had _not_ expected _**that!**_

A devious smile curled on the woman's lips as she continued to observe the young man who had _actually_ killed the god of war. She had to admit he was actually kind of cute, in that boy next door sort of way. Of course he was a little young for her, but then who really wasn't these day?

"Benjamin Tennyson, god killer," she mused aloud. It certainly _did_ have a ring to it, she silently admitted. With that kind of name he certainly _would_ make an interesting prize for her collection.

But that was neither here nor there, she needed to be focusing on the matter at hand; devising a way for her to take advantage of the situation so that she could at last wreak her vengeance on Hippolyta and the Amazons.

And in the meantime, she would at least get a few good laughs while she watched. This was better than 'How I Met Your Mother' and 'The Big Bang Theory' combined.

**Author's notes:**

TAA DAA! Well there it is Fic Fans, chapter 3 in all its non action packed glory.

I have to admit I've really been in the zone on this one, Ben Ten: Past tense and beyond, and Ben Titan, which makes me regret to say I future updates might be a little slower than usual as Spring break is coming to a close and I have to get back to whatever it is I do for a living.

For those of you wondering what Diana said to Rath during his attempt to help it was (roughly translated from greek), "I do not know what demon language you are speaking, but it does not really matter!" "Your rampage ends here monster!" This was something I thought needed to be done. I mean come on! This is based off of the movie, which in had the major plot hole of that despite a society of ancient greek speaking women who have been completely isolated from the outside, they still somehow manage to speak modern day english english, and since the Ultimatrix was designed to promote peace and understanding, hence the translator function, which only makes sense when you think about it in that context. I love animated DC films but I do try to account for such plot holes in my fics about them.

And now a promo for upcoming plot:

**Stranded on Themyscira, Ben 10 must now face off against four of its greatest warriors in four gut busting grid iron rounds of kill or be killed! With no access to his alien heroes and little to no hope on his side, will Ben overcome his foes and gain his freedom? Will this new villain at last be revealed? Will Ben ever be able to return back to his home dimension? Will Charlie Sheen ever get back to work? Will the guys at the asylum ever figure out I've escaped and the dude in the Lector gear is really the janitor? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT!**

Codecrash out.

Love, peace and chicken grease.

(Cue the maniacal laughter!)


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Ben 10 or any of the characters therein. I also don't own Wonder Woman or any of the characters therein. This Fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. NONPROFIT YOU READ ME!

Additionally it should be noted that this story is a crossover with Ben 10 and the animated Wonder Woman movie. Get it? Got it? Good.

Chapter 4

Eyes burning with seething hatred, Persephone's gaze remained forever fixed on the brown haired boy that had slain the god of war while the boy Ben Kirby Tennyson slumbered before her, blissfully unaware of just how easy it would be for the blonde haired woman to return the act on her dead beloved.

Standing firm in her post at the doorframe of the dead war god's cell – now absent a door thanks to the current occupant's recent rampage – she slowly reached for the handle of her sheathed sword, clenching it tightly in her grasp as the sight of his exposed throat seemed to prey on her temptations, screaming out that vengeance be done.

Part of her couldn't help but reflect on the beauty of its simplicity, a simple moment of cold cleaving steel, perhaps another moment of struggling against his chains and shackles binding him to the walls, and then a pool of blood growing around a still body. A portrait of revenge well deserved on the sleeping whelp lying before her.

However it was less than deserving of her dead beloved. Such simplicity was beneath a final tribute worthy to honor the god of war. No, to pay proper homage to her fallen beloved Persephone would make Ares' killer suffer, slowly, painfully while simultaneously with such carnage and brutality unlike anything the world had ever seen placed on a single being.

Releasing her grip from her blade she reinforced her resolve, remain steadfast in her patience for the arrival of the next day and the hour that would be Benjamin Kirby Tennyson's end, one which she would prolong until he had suffered a hundred thousand times over for the love he had taken from her.

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

With unbridled ferocity Artemis leapt towards her opponent, slashing her weapon at their head, only to have it blocked by her opponent.

Without hesitation she dove to the ground, instantly sweeping her opponent's feet out from under them knocking them onto her backside. However her opponent swiftly sprang back to their feet as they brought their fist slamming into her stomach.

Artemis grunted with rage as she defensively faltered backward, waiting for the breath that had just been knocked from her lungs to return.

No, she thought in pure rage. She would not lose this time, she absolutely refused to.

With speed that may have just rivaled that of the messenger god Hermes, Artemis struck back, slashing tirelessly with her sword, not giving her opponent so much as an inch to retaliate. With one final slash of her sword her opponent's sword was shattered into splinters and rendered useless.

Instantly she mightily delivered the sole of her foot into the solar plexus of her foe, sending them reeling backward and crashing to the ground.

As her opponent moved to get back on their feet they were stopped short as the tip of the red haired warrior's blade was pressed against their throat as Artemis stood over them in absolute triumph.

With rage in her eyes Artemis pressed the edge of her weapon against her horrified foe's throat as she leaned in to speak her departing words into their ear. "This time," she said in a dark and merciless tone. "_**I**_ win!"

And with that she dealt the final strike, ensuring her victory.

As Artemis rose from her fallen opponent Diana among many others stared up at the red haired woman in sheer disbelief. She had never seen her sister fight with such ferocious intensity before. "How could she-" she began, perplexed.

"As an Amazon warrior Diana you should know how it feels to lose in battle and live with that shame," Hippolyta said. "An Amazon's pride as a warrior is one of our most sacred treasures, to lose that in battle drives only us to become stronger so that it may one day be restored."

Diana shook her head as she sat up from the ground rubbing the top of her head, nursing the final blow her sister had delivered with the flat of the wooden sword. "Yes but it was that boy who defeated us, not me," she grimly chuckled, still somewhat stunned by her defeat.

Hippolyta chuckled as she helped pull her daughter back to her feet. "You seem to forget all the defeats you have handed her over the centuries," Hippolyta said with wry smirk. "Nor the gloating you often chose to revel in after."

Diana glanced at what remained of the mock blade she still gripped in her hand. "But those were just sparring matches mother," Diana pointed out.

The queen nodded. "Exactly," she replied. "To lose in sparring is one thing but for a proud Amazon warrior to lose in actual battle, to a _child_ no less is another matter entirely, and considering that you are the latter in Artemis' eyes you can naturally understand the frustration she often feels after your matches, even though it be just sparring."

Knowing she was right Diana nodded. "Mother about that boy… I'm not sure if I feel right about fighting him," she said nervously. "I too would dearly like to pay him back for the defeat he handed us, but I feel… _hesitant_ about it."

Remembering Diana's awkward response to the boy's comment on her daughter's appearance earlier, Hippolyta eyed her daughter nervously, not sure if she liked where this was going. "How do you mean daughter?" she asked, hoping her daughter would better explain herself.

"Despite his actions what he did was not under his own power," she sated. "Even though he attacked us he was under Ares' influence. From what I have seen he did not seem to bare any ill will towards us. In fact during our first encounter he seemed to be fighting Ares' influence."

Having feared that her daughter might have become somewhat enamored by the boy, being the first man she had ever met, Hippolyta inwardly gave a relieved sigh, now knowing it was merely Diana's conscience her daughter was struggling with. "Diana, men are deceivers who hold nothing but rage and treachery in their hearts, pure and simple," she stated assuredly. "True, some may seem to have good in their hearts but it is always to further their own agenda. No matter what you have seen from this boy you have also seen the side of his true self embodied in that monster. While it may have appeared that he was struggling for control of his actions, I have no doubt in my mind it was likely a mere attempt to distract you and Artemis."

Knowing the history her people bore Diana could only sigh and nod to her mother, albeit with reluctance as the image of the monsters pained face as it held itself back from finishing them still lingered in her mind.

"I see you still have your doubts," Hippolyta observed, noticing her daughter's expression. She sighed and shook her head. "Sometimes I fear living such a sheltered life from the outside world has perhaps made you too trusting."

"Is that so wrong mother?" Diana asked.

Hippolyta shook her head as she smiled proudly at her daughter. "There is hardly anything wrong with having a trusting heart Diana," she replied. "It is perhaps your greatest strength, and something that fills me with great pride as your mother… even if it does give me worry in moments such as these."

Diana couldn't help but smirk. "And all this time I thought my greatest strengths were the gifts the gods gave me when you made me mother," she chuckled.

"Those too," replied Hippolyta with a chuckle before she grew more serious. "But you must realize Diana trust in a stranger is something that must be earned, _especially_ from a man. Just remember Diana the line between trust and foolhardy naiveté can sometime be an elusive one, the wise often choose to locate it first and foremost."

Again Diana nodded. "I know your right, I just can't help but have questions about this boy," she replied.

"I assume what you are leading to is your desire to personally further interrogate our new prisoner?" her mother assumed.

"Well if I am to fight him tomorrow I do feel it best that I learn as much as can be provided," Diana replied. "And didn't you once tell me 'know thyself, know thy enemy and you will hold the key to victory'."

Hippolyta couldn't help but arch an eyebrow. "First of all my daughter, just what makes you think that you will even have the opportunity?" she replied. "Persephone is to fight him before you and since our first battle with the boy I have noticed an especially vengeful glint in her restored eyes. I have my suspicions she intends to reclaim her pride as a warrior well before you can be given the opportunity, and from what I've seen of that boy's physique I highly doubt he's much of a match against one of our fiercest warriors." She then added with a mixed tone of curiosity and coy suspicion towards her daughter. "And secondly, just whenever did I give you such sage words of wisdom?"

In truth her mother had never said anything of the sort. Diana had just come up with the adage on the spot hoping it would support her desire to interrogate the boy, and maybe learn more about where he came from. "I believe it was when I was a child mother," she bluffed.

Sincerely doubting that Hippolyta couldn't help but suppress the tiniest smirk from forming on her lips, as Queen of the Amazon's not to mention her daughter's _mother_ she knew perfectly well when someone was trying to deceive her, much less her daughter who – despite the many things she excelled in – was less than masterful in the art of lying.

Nevertheless she couldn't see the harm in humoring her daughter's desire to retrieve more information about the boy. "Well regardless I suppose it couldn't hurt to learn more from him," she continued. "For the Gods to actually be persuaded into sparing him after he beheaded one of their own, there _is_ likely more to him than meets the eye. Something you should be weary of if he should actually succeed in defeating Persephone."

Diana nodded. "Mother that is something I have been wondering, why exactly do you think the Gods wish for Artemis to be the boy's opponent after me?" she asked, the question having been weighing on her mind since Hera had spoken their words. "As you said I have beaten Artemis many times in combat, so shouldn't she be the second to battle if Persephone is defeated."

"Once again Diana I remind you those were merely sparring matches," Hippolyta replied. "While it is true you have beaten Artemis she has the advantage of experience over you. Had your matches with Artemis been actual battle it is possible you might have found yourself humbled on more than one occasion."

Diana arched an eyebrow at this. "Are you saying that Artemis has been letting me win Mother?"

The queen shook her head. "Of course not Diana," she replied. "As I have often told you actual war is a different breed of battle. In it you abandon all restraint you have and rely solely on your Amazon training and instinct. It is something that I pray you never have to experience for yourself."

There was a brief pause from Diana as her mother's words set in. While she knew herself to be a far better warrior than Artemis, having been blessed by the God's themselves, she also knew the truth in her mother's words. It was a fact that obviously the Gods had taken into account in their selection of the boys opponents.

"So then I may borrow the lasso mother?" Diana at last said, breaking the silence between them as she returned to the original subject.

Noting the glint of excitement in her daughter's eye Hippolyta chuckled and nodded. "Yes do," she replied. "Personally I would rest easier tonight if I knew just what manner of evil our new prisoner was capable of."

"Mother must you call that boy evil?" Diana asked. "He seemed to be many things, but I don't think evil was among them."

Secretly Hippolyta couldn't help but agree with her daughter, during her first encounter with the boy she had determined him to be – if anything – a fool, and a brave one at that considering the casual regard he'd given Artemis, but evil… no she hadn't sensed that from him either. According to his testimony under the lasso's power he was apparently a victim of circumstance. Still, she more than anyone knew just how deceptive and treacherous the likes of men could be, and as such when it came to the likes of mankind it was better to err on the side of caution.

"Diana you have been fortunate enough to have never encountered a man in your life," she sighed, understanding what her daughter must have been thinking, "and I wish to Hera that that were still the case, but sadly it seems that the fates had other plans in store. Just heed me when I tell that you must never drop your guard around them, no matter how innocent they may seem."

"Wise words indeed my queen," agreed a new voice.

Both Diana and Hippolyta flinched on instinct as they turned to face the newcomer.

Hippolyta couldn't help but smile a wry smirk at Phillipus, general of the Themiscyrian army. "General must you always be such a creature of stealth?" the Amazonian queen inquired with a chuckle. "I swear only Hermes himself is lighter of foot."

The tall raven haired ebony skinned woman returned the queen's smile as she nodded. "Forgive me my Queen, but as they say old habits die hard," she replied with a chuckle.

As she immediately shook the start the woman's sudden appearance had given her, Diana couldn't help but arch an eyebrow at the woman as a smirk of her own formed on her lips. "That, and the pleasure you always seem to find in startling me whenever the opportunity arises Phillipus," Diana noted.

"Merely a good natured effort in always making sure your wits about you my princess," Phillipus replied with a slight smile. "The fact that it is one of the few joys I prefer to indulge myself in is simply mere coincidence."

"And the fact that in this instance you succeeded in doing the same to your queen is also mere coincidence, albeit a pleasant one," Hippolyta couldn't help but observed with a chuckle.

"Precisely my queen," she replied, hiding her delight on that fact from her features as best she could.

"Frivolities aside Phillipus, I take it you've come to us on a matter of great importance for you to leave your post at our new prisoner's cell," Hippolyta observed, her humored features shifting to becoming more serious.

Phillipus' smile diminished as her expression became more solemn as she nodded.

"Has something happened to the prisoner?" Diana asked concerned.

"No my princess," she replied shaking her head. "He remains in his cell under the close watch of Persephone, just as I've asked others to maintain a close watch on his companion with Alexis."

"Then what brings you to us under such urgency Phillipus?" Hippolyta asked.

Phillipus reached for a small pouch tied to her hip and removed its contents, a set of keys, a black leather fold, a small purple pocket sized book trimmed in gold, and a small thin green and black rectangular device for the two amazons to see. "When we brought him to Ares' cell I took the liberty of searching him for any possessions he might use to escape," she informed as she presented the objects for the queen and her daughter to take and examine closer. "I thought it best that you might wish to examine them before they are locked away for safekeeping."

"I take it then you've already had these items examined yourself Phillipus, should they be dangerous," Hippolyta presumed.

Phillipus nodded as she handed the objects to the amazon ruler. "Of course my queen," she replied. "I could never risk the safety of either you or princess Diana. Our investigations have revealed no signs of danger."

Nodding her understanding Hippolyta turned her attention to the small book, briefly skimming the content of its pages. "Interesting," she vaguely murmured before turning her attention to the leather wallet, the contents of which caused her to arch an intrigued eyebrow. "Extremely interesting."

Again Phillipus gave a concurring nod. "That is what I thought as well your highness," she agreed. "Especially the pictures in that leather money pouch of his."

"Pictures?" Diana repeated, intrigued as she unconsciously tilted to get a better look at the wallet. "May I have a look mother?"

Not seeing the harm, Hippolyta nodded and handed her daughter the wallet as she then turned her attention to the mysterious device.

Eager to see just what had caught her attention so Dian quickly unfolded the wallet and immediately arched her eyebrow just as her mother had with what she found. Tucked away within the wallet's pockets were small odd cards of plastic, some coins, green strips of green parchment printed with the images of men, and lastly the objects that had truly captured her attention pictures, each one slipped into a small clear sleeve waiting to be viewed like the pages of a book just as Phillipus had said.

Her sapphire blue eyes couldn't help but naturally widen with interest at the pictures, not entirely sure what to make of them. The first picture was of what looked like a much younger version of the prisoner standing next to a girl with red hair who looked to be about the same age. Behind them was a semi middle aged gray haired man wearing a red shirt with orange flowers on it. All were waving and smiling while the girl had childishly made bunny ears behind the boy's head in secret, making him look quite foolish in contrast. Needless to say she was captivated by the image as she had never actually seen children or a middle aged man before, let alone one so… stout.

But her captivation to the picture at last gave way to curiosity as she eagerly turned her attention to the following image after it. Moving on the next picture, the raven haired princess was met with the sight of a portrait of a girl who she guessed to be the same red headed girl from the previous image, only somewhat older and notably with features strikingly similar to Artemis and Alexa.

Diana's memory flashed back to when the boy had woken, and had addressed Artemis as 'Gwen' just before the redheaded amazon had slapped him back to his full senses. A mistake she could understand considering the slight resemblance between the two. Given this it was also reasonable to assume that 'Gwen' was the girl's name. Exactly who she was to the boy was another matter entirely, undoubtedly someone close to him if they had known each other since childhood as the other photo suggested.

As Diana quickly flipped to the next picture she was met with the image of a blonde woman closely standing next to a slightly taller brown haired man as they both held the others hand. Needless to say Diana was somewhat caught off guard by an image of such interaction between a man and a woman. Examining the image closer she determined them to likely be his parents, noting the facial similarities they shared with him.

The third photograph was a picture of a young girl with hazel eyes and short raven hair who looked to be roughly a few years younger than the prisoner.

As Diana examined the photo trying to decipher exactly what relation she shared with the prisoner she noticed something odd about it. At first she couldn't quite put her finger on it, but then the wisdom of Athena bestowed upon her by the goddess herself kicked in and she was struck by recognition. Unlike the other pictures which were in pristine condition thanks to their protecting plastic sleeves, the edges of this photo were more course and worn from wear much like the more frequented books and scrolls in their library. Clearly suggesting that whoever this girl was she held great importance to the boy for the photo to have been handled so frequently.

The next picture was that of another man and a woman on a beach, both smiling and waving as the stood ankle deep in the water as the sun set behind them. Examining the couple closer Diana quickly determined that the brown haired man was a much younger and slimmer version of the middle aged man with the two children she had previously seen, which meant that the man might have been very likely been the prisoner's grandfather, and perhaps the young woman with crimson red hair his grandmother.

Of course having never actually seen anyone actually age before, much of this was speculation on her part and outside of actually asking the prisoner – with the lariat of truth of course – she had no way of really being sure.

The last picture Diana presented an eyebrow raising sight. The picture – which she guessed had been taken a few years ago by the fact his build was less muscular in the picture than what he had now – showed the boy wearing a long red hat that stretched down the side of his head and ended in a small dangling ball of what appeared to be white fur which matched the white fur lining the other end of the hat. In the background she could see a pointed tree adorned with lights, several baubles of various shapes, colors and sizes and lastly what seemed to be the most important adornment of all – as it resided at the top of the tree – a reverently ethereal blonde haired woman with white wings dressed in matching robes.

Standing next to the tree was another boy with black hair as he pointed and laughed in hysterics at the main feature of the image in the center of the photo. It was there, with an absolutely stunned look on his face, the green eyed boy was being kissed on both cheeks by the raven haired girl and the red haired girl as she dangled a sprig of small green leaves and red berries over his head.

She glared at the image in disgust. She had thought that perhaps the boy might have been an exception to the description of mankind her mother had often depicted, he had certainly acted not as she had expected during the brief moments in his waking presence. Clearly however at heart he was no different than as her mother had described a man to be.

Noting the anger in her daughter's eyes while Diana continued to study the black and green device, wondering just what its purpose was for, Hippolyta couldn't help but feel sympathy for her daughter's disappointment. She remembered how in her youth she had been so foolish as to believe it to be possible for there to be good in mans' hearts, and how she had learned the truth not once but twice, first with Hercules and then again with Ares.

The thought of the price wrought by her youthful naiveté brought back bitter memories as she sadly recalled the number of lives lost for that lesson, a lesson she would ensure her daughter not learn at such a cost. Hopeful idealism was all well and good but there was no escaping the fact of what man was at his core, or how he would never change.

Returning her focus back on the present and the device in her hands, Hippolyta noticed a small circular button at the base of the black and green device and pressed it. Immediately the green device's black screen lit up to show the image of the symbol the Rath creature had adorned on his chest before it quickly faded away to reveal a second image of the red haired girl, the black haired boy from the wallet photo with the brown haired prisoner. The image was then overlapped by several square images with text written beneath them.

Unable to read the text of the language Hippolyta recognized the device to be a fairly primitive computer of sorts. While the Amazons maintained they ways of their warrior heritage they had not remained idle in their pursuits of knowledge. As the millennia had passed they had progressed in the ways of what man's world called 'science' and had developed technology that far surpassed any beyond the shores of Themyscira.

Recognizing the lack of any other controls and the presence of a holographic interface, Hippolyta assumed the device operated under a touch-screen function, just as their technology had some seven hundred years ago and curiously touched one of the symbols on the screen.

Upon pressing the displayed emblem matching the insignia the 'Rath' creature had worn on his chest, the images on the screen quickly changed to that of a control interface as a hologram was suddenly projected in front of them, that of a small child with blue skin and short raven hair.

Both Hippolyta and Phillipus arched an eyebrow, both intrigued by the image and surprised that the device was capable of such advanced holographic projection. Diana merely stared at the projected image in wide eyed awe, having never seen a child with blue skin before.

To their surprise the image of the girl began to speak. "Dear Mr. Ben 10," the little blue girl began, speaking in a soft voice that seemed to exude a strained youthful innocence. "I don't have a home now. I have to work double time at the factory, and it's _all your fault!_" The girl's eyes then narrowed with raw seething hatred as she scowled loathingly at them. "I finally found something I hate _more_ than war. _**You!**_"

And with that the image immediately faded from sight, leaving Hippolyta with a less than surprised scowl on her face which was accompanied by the look of pure shock painted on Diana's, rendered absolutely speechless by what she had just seen.

A long pregnant pause passed as the Amazonian princess remained silent as the shock on her face began to fade, giving way to anger. For reasons she couldn't even begin to understand Diana felt – for lack of a better word – betrayed. Despite the fact the prisoner was a man it had been evident during her mother's interrogation that he was the victim of circumstance, and above all seemed to be a fairly decent human being, so unlike the tales she had been told by her mother and sisters.

But now the truth had been revealed to her and she could see him clearly for what he truly was; a deceiver, a monster apparently capable of destroying the life of a child with little regard, and gods only knew just what else.

Without saying another word, Diana silently handed the wallet back to Phillipus and took her leave, a dark scowl of anger marred over her face

Recognizing the scowl her daughter now wore on her face Hippolyta sighed and shook her head wearily; noting the direction her daughter was headed. "Phillipus?"

"Yes my queen?" the general quickly replied.

"Perhaps for the moment it would be wise of you to keep an eye on my daughter," the Amazonian queen suggested, with an odd smirk gracing her lips. "At least until Diana's better judgment has been able to cool her anger, lest she inadvertently incur the Gods' wrath."

The queen's request was met with only silence. With a puzzled eyebrow arched Hippolyta turned to the mocha skinned general standing behind her only to discover to her surprise that she was now alone, Phillipus having already taken her leave.

With a restrained chuckle, Hippolyta smiled as she shook her head in disbelieving amusement. Even after all these centuries she had still not grown accustomed to her dear sister's mastery of stealth and truth be told a part of her was relieved for it. It meant even in these times of peace her people's skills in battle had not diminished, only grown stronger.

However, as her thoughts returned to her now irate daughter and her probable destination, the raven haired queen's thoughts became troubled as they reflected on her peoples' newest prisoner. Through the means of a single device, the likes of which defied all that they knew, a single boy had managed to crush their forces and slay their most hated enemy within the span of a meager hour, albeit under the influence of their aforementioned most hated enemy.

Hippolyta let out a frustrated sigh as she continued to reflect and ponder on the events that had led to this point, still trying to deduce just what to make of them. Over the centuries and even before, in the years before Themyscira's inception, she had always tried to pay heed to signs of the gods and goddesses so as to aid in the prosperity of her people.

But this was something entirely different, the gods had had certainly no part in the passing events leading them to this point, as they had been assured by them that no man could ever set foot on the island, so long as the enchanted mirror forged by Hephaestus retained its eternal power.

Her thoughts then turned to the boy himself as her daughter's words replayed in her thoughts. As much as it pained her to admit it, a small part of her couldn't help but concur with her daughter in that the boy was not like any other man she had ever encountered before. Despite his foul language and failed sense of wit she had sensed no ill will beyond his regard for Artemis' disciplinary actions. At worst he was an annoyance.

Again she sighed as her thoughts deepened in contemplation while turning focus to the device on his left arm, the Ultimatrix as he had called it. Yes, he may have been an annoyance but he still possessed a weapon that surpassed any her people had encountered and despite however he had appeared he was still a man, and as experience had long ago taught her that any man with even the illusion of power was dangerous.

Ultimately all of this weighed heavily on her, how could it not? Heavy was the head that wore the crown after all. In the end though, the raven haired queen simply cleared her minds of all its concerns, finally deciding that – for the moment at least – such thoughts were unwarranted. For now who or what the boy was was irrelevant. Come noon the next day he would ultimately be left in the hands of the fates.

However, little did Hippolyta realize it the boy's trial by fire would decide much more than just _his_ fate; although no one realized it then – save naturally Professor Paradox himself, who had already foreseen what was to come – a great change was in the winds for the island of Themyscira, one that would forever engrave itself in the annals of the Amazons' history.

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

Battered, bloodied and wounded, Ben watched helplessly from the confines of his own transformed body as Rath smashed in the cell door and proceeded inside, drawn by some unknown force that even now continued to fuel his bodies rage.

As his rage instantly magnified with every step he took further into the cell's confines, the bestial alien's eyes immediately fell onto the small prison's lone occupant, a puny silver haired man whose mere presence exponentially magnified Rath's rage beyond all known reason.

His eyes narrowed with raw fury as he looked down at the man who had begun to speak to him, not that his words really mattered. By now the rage fuelling his Appoplexian's body had all but irradiated any rational restraint Ben had.

With all his willpower what little of Ben consciousness had been present in Rath's body had been fighting with everything he had trying to restrain his body from killing someone. For a few brief moment he had even been able to gain some semblance of control during the clash with the two amazonian women.

But now was different. What little of Ben there was was slowly being erased by his alien body with every second that passed in the silver haired man's presence.

Desperately Ben fought as he had never fought before against his body as its instinct continued to suppress him.

This man was what was making Rath mad, and for the Appoplexian's body that meant there was only one solution in quelling its anger. Get rid of it!

Ben fought and fought to maintain his limited restraint, screaming desperately in the prison of his own mind for Rath not to do it, but to this his body countered his cries with a single thought as it ripped away all remaining restraint.

**Kill!**

Now a full prisoner within his own body all Ben could do was watch in helpless horror as his Appoplexian form pulled back its arm, readily extending its black claw, and then, with a furious roar unlike any he had heard before, spoke. "**RATH! **_**SLASH!**_"

Instantly Ben bolted upright in a cold sweat, eyes wide with terror. Panting heavily as his eyes darted about his surroundings in panic while his senses quickly cleared the residual fog of terror from his dreams.

A familiar wave of guilt quickly washed over him as Ben remembered that that it had been more than just a dream it had been a memory of what Rath had done.

Ben sighed heavily, easing his nerves as he leaned up against the stone wall of his cell. He had been doing this frequently since he'd been placed in his doorless cell, drifting off to sleep only to be awakened with what he guessed to be several minutes later by the images of his dreams.

Yes, while however slowly, he was beginning to recall the events of Rath's rampage, albeit mere bits and pieces. And needless to say they were not the most pleasant of memories.

Trying to banish the savage imageries from his mind the brown haired boy diverted his attention to the blonde amazon guard still standing firm at her post in the doorway, sword in hand and at the ready to undoubtedly carve him like a thanksgiving turkey if need be as she continued watching him with narrow distrusting eyes.

In an attempt to get more comfortable Ben shuffled his shackled feet as he moved to lean back against the wall. Apparently cell space was limited on the island and he had been forced into the very cell he had slain its former prisoner. A fact he was constantly reminded of by the grotesque smell and sight of the dried blood splattered all over the cell.

Hoping to divert his mind from the surrounding reminders of what he had done he turned his attention back to the woman standing in the open doorway. "So…" he casually began in an attempt to pass the time. "Come here often?"

The woman cast him a searing glare of raw hate which burned with such intensity Ben instinctively winced as though in pain. He had been expected his inquiry to fall on deaf ears and simply be ignored but apparently he had instead struck a nerve, and a very dangerous one from the looks of it.

Persephone's grip tightened around her sword as she glared hatefully at the boy who had slaughtered her beloved in the coldest of blood, an act that continued to sorely tempt her to repeat as she maintained her hateful gaze. "You will be silent or you will be dead!" she replied through clenched teeth.

"_Yeaaaahhh…_" Ben began. "Silent isn't really my style, just ask anyone. Now charming, witty, handsome, modest, chewy nougat center… that's more in the Ben 10 package."

"As is arrogance and bewildering stupidity," Persephone said as she aimed the tip of blade at his forehead, her desire to slay him outright rapidly weighing on her patience. "Now unless you wish to join Ares, _**BE SILENT!**_"

For a brief moment a long silent pause passed between the prisoner and his jailor standing over him. "Nope, sorry," Ben finally said, breaking the silence with an apologetic shrug. "Just can't do it."

Despite her hatred of the boy Persephone couldn't help but stare at him in sheer disbelief. "Do you have a death wish boy or are you just stupid?" she asked, pressing the tip of her sword against his chin.

Ben shrugged. "Eh, a little of column A and a little of column B. At least that's the general opinion anyway."

Persephone glared at him. "I am going to take great pleasure in slaughtering you slowly and painfully tomorrow."

"Oh so _you're_ Persophone," Ben said, feigning sudden realization as he had already suspected as much. "You know I thought you might have been her back at the whole truth or scare fest back with the queen, but I wasn't really sure. To be honest you look more like a 'Vicki' to me."

"I see you time spent in confinement has not done much to tame that tongue nor that so called 'wit' of yours Benjamin Kirby Tennyson," a new voice said behind his blonde jailor.

Persephone turned to see Alexa who in turn greeted her sister in arms with a smile. "It's my shift to watch the prisoner," the red headed amazon informed.

"Ship," Ship confirmed with a bark as he eagerly hopped up and down at her side, happy to see his green eyed friend again.

For a brief passing moment Persephone scowled at her sister and then at Ben before she gave her sister in arms a reluctant nod and then silently departed from her post.

"Bye, Persephone," Ben called after her, bidding her farewell. "Nice talking to you. We should do lunch sometime."

In return the blonde Amazon merely snarled over her shoulder before exiting the cell and leaving the three of them alone.

"Well _she_ was pleasant," Ben joked, breaking the ice. "But at the risk of being honest I'm glad you took over guard duty. Just between you and me I think that lady is seriously crushing on me."

Alexa arched a puzzled eyebrow at his statement, unsure of its intended meaning. "What is 'crushing'?" she hesitantly asked, almost afraid to know the answer as she remembered just what 'crap' had meant.

"Attracted," he clarified. "Crushing is another word for attracted."

While Ship merely rolled his eye and shook his head Alexa stared wide eyed at the prisoner in silent disbelief until it was suddenly broken by a sudden burst of her own laughter.

"I'm serious here," Ben exclaimed in mock seriousness. "The whole time she was here she couldn't keep her eyes off me, which either means she seriously got it for me… _or_ she wants to really see me dead. Personally I think it's a toss up."

Remembering she was his guard Alexa quickly stifled her laughter and did her best to put on a stern face. "You do realize she was merely standing guard, don't you?" Alexa observed, fighting back the urge to smile.

"Hard not to notice with her giving me the eye the whole time," Ben said, cracking a chuckle and a smile.

Shaking her head, Alexa couldn't help but let a chuckle slip as she cracked a tiny smile of her own. This boy certainly didn't act like the men she remembered from the days before Themyscira. "You are either very brave or very stupid to be so brash around Persephone," she noted, maintaining her smile. "Especially considering it will be _her_ you face first tomorrow."

"Admittedly stupid does seems the popular consensus," he jokingly admitted as Ship quickly bounded over to shackled young man to be petted. "I happen to prefer the term 'oblivious' myself, it makes me sound just a little bit smarter despite all the stupid. Although in my defense considering I'm the guy who is likely going to get massacred in under twenty seconds tomorrow, I don't have a lot to lose, hence the wisecracking." It was then Ben's eyes grew wide with shocked realization. He then groaned and shook his head in mortification. "Oh man, things must be bad if I just said the word 'hence'."

Once again his statement made Alexa chuckle and shake her head in incredulity as she wondered how he could be so relaxed. If it were her in his situation she would have undoubtedly been a nervous wreck. "You are a strange man Benjamin Kirby Tennyson," she admitted.

Ben shrugged. "I get that a lot," he replied as he petted Ship's head. "But please, just call me Ben, that's what all my friends call me."

"I'm surprised you would consider me a friend, considering my people are the ones who have imprisoned you," she replied.

Once again Ben shrugged. "Not your fault," he replied as he continued to pet the mini mechamorph lying in utter contentment on his lap. "Don't get me wrong I'm not exactly a fan of the new bling you guys gave me but I get why I'm here. To be honest I'm just glad Ship here was able to make a new friend, as you can guess he's not exactly real big on playing well with others."

Guessing that 'bling' was another word for his shackles Alexa nodded as she kneeled down to pick up her new little friend, stroking his head softly as she lifted him up into her arms. As much as she would have preferred to allow Ship to remain at Ben's side, as the boy's guard it was sadly part of her duty to deprive him of such comforts. "He does seem to have a penchant for playing rough," she admitted as the memory of the brutal battle between them passed through her thoughts.

Ben's smile awkwardly faded as he read the expression the brief memory imprinted on her features. "Listen Alexa, I just want to say I'm sorry for attacking you while I was Rath," he apologized. "Same goes for the others too. I know it probably doesn't mean much coming from me – 'the man' – but there it is. Oh, and for the record you and Ship make one sweet team."

Alexa was genuinely surprised by his statement. She had expected him to deny what he had done as she remembered most men would have done, blaming it on any of the factors that had caused the monster he called Rath to rampage across their island. "I take it then Ben Tennyson your memories have begun to return then," she observed while setting Ship down at her feet as she assumed her post in the door way.

Ben nodded. "More or less, but mostly just less for now though," he admitted. "Basically all I got so far are just some random bits and pieces of the whole thing. By the way that princess throws a mean right hook. Honestly not looking forward to facing her tomorrow."

Alexa couldn't help but give a slight amused smirk. "You must think yourself a skilled warrior if think you can first survive Persphone," she remarked.

Ben simply shrugged, not all that worried. "I've been through worse situations than this," he said. "Admittedly not that many worse than this, but still worse. But just to clarify, Persephone is really that good?"

Alexa nodded. "She is easily among our most skilled and fiercest warriors," she replied. "Outclassed only by my sister, Phillipus and naturally Princess Diana and Queen Hippolyta."

"Oh so your Artemis' sister?" Ben noted. "I guess I can see a resemblance, now that I think about it."

Alexa smiled somewhat. "You would not be the first to not recognize our blood relation," she admitted with a chuckle. "Because of my fear for battle many of my sister Amazons have often jested that Artemis' _real_ sister was switched with me at birth."

"Ouch," said Ben. "That's kind of harsh."

"Perhaps so, but it was merely their way of pushing me to as great a warrior as Gaea and Artemis," she replied.

"Gaea?" Ben repeated curiously.

A saddened expression quickly overshadowed Alexa's features as she gave a long pause before answering the green eyed boy, her thoughts having become clouded by many bittersweet memories of moments long passed she had often wished to forget, if only to spare herself the heartache. "She- she was our little sister," she replied sorrowfully. "Though perhaps 'little' was not the best way to describe her, Gaea was a giant among we amazons, even as a child."

"Was? Oh, um, I'm sorry," Ben said, quickly realizing from her tone and expression the topic of conversation had veered into a sad area.

In spite of the sadness she felt for the loss of her baby sister Alexa smiled, grateful for his sympathies. "Thank you Ben Tennyson, but there is no need to offer condolences. My sister fell in battle, protecting our people from the wrath of one of Ares' allies. I can only hope that one day I can attain the same greatness achieved by both my sisters. I only wish that Gaea could have lived to see the beauty of Themyscira."

"Well if it helps any, from where I sit your already there, greatness wise I mean," Ben observed.

"Spare me your humor with such statements Ben Tennyson," Alexa replied, eyes narrowing as she regarded him with suspicion.

"Hey I'm just saying," Ben replied. "Where I'm from there are basically two kinds of warriors, the warriors that love to fight, which are usually your 'psycho take over the world' guys, and the warriors who hate it but fight anyway, usually just to protect the people they care about. You strike me more as the last one."

Alexa couldn't help but be surprised by his insight which seemed to possess a wisdom beyond his years. Perhaps behind the arrogance and obnoxious buffoonery there was some unseen untapped valor.

"And just which of the two are you Ben Tennyson?" she couldn't help but ask.

"Me? I'm no warrior. I'm just the guy who lucked out on finding an alien super watch when I was ten," he replied, glancing down at powered down Ultimatrix on his wrist. "Heck if anything I've probably caused more problems than I've solved with this stupid thing."

"_That_ I can believe," she dryly replied with a chuckle.

"Ship," Ship deadpanned in full agreement.

Ben couldn't help but laugh. "But I guess if I had to choose I'd like to think I'm as close to the second category as possible," he answered. "While I've always tried to do the right thing with the watches I'll be the first to admit the role model type I'm probably not." Glancing around him he then indicated the dried blood splatter smeared on the surrounding walls, grimacing slightly at the grisly sight. "Exhibit A; what's left of this cell's last occupant."

Noticing the regret painted on his face as he took in the surrounding dried blood Alexa couldn't help but feel a twinge of sympathy for him, knowing that she too would feel the same way, though admittedly her regret would probably be much shorter lived considering the victim. "If it's any consolation Ben Tennyson I doubt there isn't a single Amazon on Themyscira who doesn't wish that it could have been them to take Ares' life," Alexa offered.

Ben arched a surprised eyebrow at that statement. "Even you?"

Recalling the horrors the Amazons had suffered at the war god's hands Alexa's eyes seemed to harden as their normal kind warm was replaced with a bitter cold scowl. "Even me," she answered coldly.

"Wow, it takes a special kind of psycho to earn that kind of hate," he observed. "I'm pretty much guessing then that guy isn't going to be missed."

"Not by the Amazons, no," she replied. "He was a blight upon our people, because of him thousands of my sisters were enslaved or slaughtered in his unquenchable thirst for suffering and bloodshed. His progeny Thrax was perhaps the worst horror he inflicted upon us, from the moment Ares forced queen Hippolyta to bear his unholy spawn Thrax's sole purpose in life was to inflict pain, suffering and bring death to all." She shook her head as the bitter memories of that final battle quickly consumed her thoughts like the fires of a razing inferno. "It wasn't until Queen Hippolyta slew him that the loss of so many of my sisters were avenged, and had it not been for the prevention of Zeus so to would Ares have shared the fate of his wretched son."

"Wow, talk about putting a whole new spin on 'greek tragedy'," said Ben.

Alexa nodded. "True, but while our people were forced to endure the fact our greatest enemy would continue living as our prisoner, Hera consoled us with the gift of Themyscira, a place where we could call home, free from the wrath and chaos of man's world where we could live in peace forever."

"And then I showed up," Ben concluded. "Not sure whether I should call that a happy ending… at least for _me_ anyway."

"Yes I suppose so," she observed with a wry smirk. "And now that you know the basic sum total of our people's history with Ares – which do not think I didn't notice was what you subtly were prying for – and what of you Ben Tennyson? Since I have told you of us it is only fair that you tell me of you and the outside world. You mentioned acquiring that device on your arm as a child?"

"Firstly in my defense I was just trying to make descent conversation," Ben replied with an innocent chuckle. "It gets pretty monotonous in here without some. Learning the back story between you guys and Ares was purely accidental I swear. And as for _my_ back story, would it really matter what I told you? No offense but considering you guys used a lasso of truth on me I get the feeling my word isn't exactly something to be taken at face value around here."

This time it was Alexa's turn to give an unconcerned shrug. "Hearing a new story is something I would truly enjoy," she replied with a chuckle, still maintaining her smirk. "Even if every word you say is a lie."

At this Ben couldn't help but arch an intrigued eyebrow. "Um… why?" he couldn't help but ask.

"Let's just say that living forever loses its thrall once one has read ever book and heard every story on the Themyscira," she replied with a mild discontented sigh.

"Makes sense," Ben thoughtfully mused. "So by that I take it then that you are a little older than you look huh?"

Alexa nodded, not seeing the point in hiding this fact from him. He had been given the same blessing by Hera herself after all. "Yes, every Amazon on Themyscira is a survivor of the last great battle with Ares thousands of years ago," she answered. "Well except for princess Di-"

Instantly she stopped herself short, realizing the slip she just made. While she had seen no point in hiding the immortality of the Amazons, discussing the origins of the Queen's beloved daughter was another matter entirely and in her forgetfulness of who she was speaking with she had already said too much.

Noting her slip of the tongue once again Ben raised an intrigued eyebrow, this time accompanied by a smirk. "What was that about princess Diana?" he asked with a teasing grin.

Nervously Alexa gulped. While it was no secret amongst her sisters Diana's origins, the red headed amazon knew that for her daughter's safety the Queen would not want such information shared with any outsider, should they know of a way to use it for their advantage. "You will forget everything you just heard!" she quickly warned with the fiercest of glares she could muster.

Ben was unimpressed by his guard's attempts at intimidation, as was read by the impassive expression he returned her glare with. "No thanks, I'm good," he replied simply. "Besides I could care less about what the deal is about princess blue eyes."

It was then as his plumber trained eyes took note of a shadow in the doorway leading to the outside world behind Alexa, a shadow belonging to someone eavesdropping on their conversation that he then quickly grinned a deviously mischievous smile. "_Although_ why don't I take a stab at it just for fun?" he suggested with smirk and a chuckle. "Let's start by reviewing the facts shall we? Fact one; the Amazon's are a female only race. Fact two; the Queen seems to have a serious hate on for the opposite gender. Fact three; Themyscira is supposed to be a big secret so it can be assumed that no one leaves."

Seeing the poorly concealed worry growing on Alexa's face, Ben suppressed the urge to smile as he gauged her reaction, which from he could tell informed him he was three for three so far, fact wise.

He then continued, discretely dividing his attention to Alexa and the shadow behind her, gauging it for any movement that would reflect the body language of its owner. "So based on these facts I can guess that there's not a lot of babies made on Themyscira, unless there are alternatives, which brings me to at least three possibilities. Possibility number one; princess blue eyes could be adopted, maybe as a child washed up on shore from some shipwreck, I mean this is an island right? But for the record I'm pretty sure that's not it," he assured. "She just looks _way_ too much like her mom for them _not_ to be related by blood. Which brings us to cloning, bio-engineering, _and_ – given the god factor this place has going – magic and/or divine intervention. Feel free to stop me if I'm wrong–" he then looked beyond Alexa to the unseen person listening outside the cells first doorway as a smirk quickly spread over his features. "–_Princess!_"

Alexa turned in time to see the shadow's owner – a very angered Diana – step into the doorway to be seen, her attempts at concealment having clearly failed.

Ben couldn't help but chuckle as the beautiful raven haired woman entered the guard chambers adjacent to the cell. "You know it's rude to eavesdrop princess."

Sapphire blue eyes coldly narrowed, glaring hatefully at the shackled young man while the warrior princess of the amazons maintained what little willpower she possessed in restraining her anger towards him as the message of the blue skinned girl whose life he had all but destroyed replayed in her thoughts, fueling said anger.

Greatly surprised by the princess' presence Alexa unconsciously turned to Ben. "How did-?" she began, completely at a loss as to how he could have known of Diana's hidden presence when she an Amazon warrior had not.

Ben shrugged. "Eh, I didn't," he confessed casually. "I just knew there was someone eavesdropping and took a wild guess. With my luck I kind of figured it'd be you blue eyes."

Those very same blue eyes again narrowed with utter contempt for his existence as Alexa respectfully stepped aside, making way for the raven haired beauty.

Ben in turn returned her hateful gaze by way of a simple smile. "So I got to ask, was I at least a little warm? Cause I was pretty much just taking a shot in the dark," he asked, resisting the urge to instead greet her with a conjugal visit joke. Knowing that while it would have been _soooo_ easy, judging from the look on her face right now it probably wouldn't have been the healthiest of ideas on his part.

Without warning he was suddenly seized by the scruff of the neck and hoisted off the ground by the blue eyed Amazonian princess as she pinned him against the wall. "Struck a nerve there did I?" Ben asked, hiding his surprise at the young woman's display of strength. Clearly she was a _lot_ stronger than he would have guessed.

With raw anger seething from her very core Diana glared at the wretched man pinned against the wall, desperately fighting the urge to punch a hole in his head, an action which he no doubt sorely deserved at least a hundred times over as she thought of the girl in the message.

"My princess don't!" Alexa exclaimed in alarm behind her, fearing for what hostility might invoke from the gods.

For a moment Diana remained still, internally debating whether or not to ventilate the prisoner's face in with her fist, a _truly_ tempting thought considering the brown haired wretch was no better than Ares. However finally, after a long pregnant moment had passed, she begrudgingly resigned herself to her better judgment and released her grip from his shirt. Whatever her regard of the prisoner, his fate had been decided by the decree of Hera herself and any action that would interfere with that would likely bare harsh consequences for Themyscira, and as its princess it was her duty to uphold the safety of her people no matter how great the temptation. _Damn her cursed misfortune!_

Released from her grasp Ben quickly fell flat on his backside with a load thud. "Ouch," he irritably muttered in almost comical annoyance.

Maintaining her glare she kneeled down in front of him, locking gazes of angered sapphire blues with emerald greens of nervous puzzlement. "Be thankful that your remaining hours among the living are already numbered," she said, her tone seething with restrained boiling venom. "Though Gods know they are far more than a miserable cowardly wretch like you deserves."

"Hurtful much?" Ben asked, feigning a somewhat wounded tone in his reply. "Honestly I think 'miserable cowardly wretch' might be little over the line. You don't even know me. And that being said why don't we start over?" His features then instantly shifted as he greeted her with a warm smile and an outstretched shackled hand. "Hi I'm Ben Tennyson – definitely _not_ a miserable cowardly wretch – and you are… well, the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life, but I'm actually looking for a name here. I'm thinking something that starts with a 'D' maybe?"

Diana's eyes glared hatefully at the young man. Save for Ares himself, never before had she ever encountered someone who seemed to revel so greatly in his mockery towards her.

As she remained silent, gazing at him with her hateful glare Ben pressed onward, hoping to maybe at least get her to drop the death glare. "This is the part where you introduce yoursel-" he began with a jovial whisper.

Diana's reply to that was launching her fist forward at his head, mightily impacting the stone wall behind him, punching a sizable dent into the solid rock, just missing his head by mere millimeters. "Enough!"

"Well, admittedly_ not _the answer I was hoping for," Ben nervously confessed, undaunted as she slowly withdrew her uninjured fist from the wall. His expression of humor quickly faded and grew serious. "Look, not that I know what I did between interrogation 'fun time' and this lovely moment to tick you off, but would it at least help a little if I said I was sorry? Believe it or not I'm actually trying to make a genuine effort to establish a dialog here."

"I sincerely doubt that," she acidly replied, maintaining her venomous glare.

"Well I'll admit I never did say I was very good at it," he confessed jokingly.

At this Ship couldn't help but roll his eye. "Ship ship ship ship," his sidekick muttered in total agreement.

Ben cocked an eyebrow as he then turned to his sidekick. "_Really?_ You pick _now_ to take my side?"

The small mechamorph shrugged. "Ship ship ship."

"Enough of your idiocy!" Diana exclaimed in anger, her patience with his absurdities at last at an end. "Just _cease_ with this pretense of the imbecilic fool which you insist on maintaining! It only belittles what little time you have left, so spare us the charade! Despite what it had me think of you before I now know just what manner of man you truly are, and if it were up to me you would join Ares in the fires of Tartarus this very moment! Not that that ultimately matters, considering where Persephone will likely send you tomorrow."

"Hey!" Ben exclaimed in protest. "_Firstly_, there's no 'pretense maintaining' going on here! I don't have a clue about what you are talking about, but let me break it down for you real simple princess. What you see is what you got. So if you got a problem with me then I'd suggest you either say it to my face or get out of it! And _secondly_, 'imbecilic fool'? Isn't that just a tad harsh? I'm an obnoxious fool at best. And _**thirdly**_, just what is it about me that makes you people think that I'm going to lose tomorrow? If memory serves, part of the reason I'm in here is because I royally_ spanked_ pretty much every amazon on this island, and that was before _before_ I took out a freaking God – which again for the record wasn't entirely my fault. No offense by the way."

In a long tense moment that seemed to stretch on for an eternity, the princess of the amazons stared at him in incredulous stunned silence until at last the shock swiftly faded from her face, only to be even more swiftly replaced by an expression of rage, her teeth clenching in a snarl, her eyes burning with a searing intensity, and her blood boiling to the point that her face became beet red, making it clear that offense had been very much taken.

Never before had Diana felt such loathing for another creature. Even Ares himself, a god who since the Amazons inception had made it his mission to bring only pain and suffering to her people had never invoked such anger.

This man… no, this _boy_ defied all description, not only openly mocking her with his buffoonery but also apparently reveling in disrespect towards her and her people.

In the past when her mother had often expressed her own misgivings towards the men in man's world, Diana had never been able to understand her mother's misgivings, being unable to fathom the likes of such people that could incur such loathing. It was only now however that she began to somewhat understand her mother's sentiments. Since childhood she had often dreamed of exploring the outside world to bear witness to its wonders, but if this boy was any inclination then man's world was indeed a place she wished to have no part of.

Realizing that if she did not leave immediately she would surely do something that would incur the gods' wrath, Diana slowly turned to Alexa while suppressing her anger from getting the better of her senses with every ounce of her willpower. "Alexa," she began, her voice dangerously low as it held its venom of complete disdain for the prisoner. "You are not to speak or listen to this miserable wretch for so long as you remain at your post here. Am I understood?"

Noting the serious tone in the princess' voice Alexa was quick to reply with a quiet and extremely anxious nod. "Yes my princess," she quickly answered, trying her best to hide her nervousness under Diana's furious intense gaze. Never before had she ever seen the princess so incensed.

"But _I_ can still talk right?" Ben asked, unable to resist one last jib at the princess.

Suppressing every instinct she had to throw the shackled young man through the nearest wall, Diana exhaled a loud audible enraged grunt of exasperation and quickly stomped out of the cell, unable to stomach so much as another second of his presence.

A long silent pause then loomed in the cell, fallowing the raven haired princess' wake. "I guess I'll have to take that as a 'yes'," Ben observed aloud, breaking the silence as he turned to Alexa with a haphazard humored grin. "She seemed nice by the way. She wouldn't happen to be dating anyone would she?"

With a disbelieving groan Ship shook his head. "Ship ship _ship_ ship ship ship ship ship?" said the mini mechamorph incredulously.

"Hey!" Ben exclaimed in protest to the small alien. "I do _so_ know when to shut up. I just choose not to."

When Diana had vanished from sight, Alexa then turned to stare at the prisoner in disbelief, wondering just how he could act so… so… …in all honesty the red headed amazon doubted there was a singular word to describe the boy, especially when there were so many to choose from. 'Obnoxious', 'imbecilic', 'cavalier' and 'foolhardy' were certainly among them, perhaps even 'intelligent' as well as even 'cunning', depending on just whether or not he was acting the fool as her princess suspected or actually was the fool, it was in earnest a rather difficult conclusion to decide upon.

Noting her gaze Ben couldn't help but return it with a somewhat confused arched eyebrow. "What?" he asked.

Remembering her orders from the princess, the red haired amazon remained silent and paid him no heed, ignoring his presence as though it were nonexistent.

"Seriously, you're actually going to go along with princess hissy fit?" Ben asked somewhat surprised. "I mean the silent treatment _really?_"

Again his words were met only with more silence.

"Oh, now that's just cold," Ben said slumping his head a little, disappointed he wasn't going to have anyone to talk to help pass the time.

"You will find Benjamin Kirby Tennyson that the word of our Queen and Princess is law," a new voice said.

To his alarm Ben whipped his head to the right to find a tall dark skinned amazon now somehow standing next to him. "Holy crap!" Ben said exhaling a startled gasp as he stared in shock at the newcomer's sudden appearance.

The newcomer frowned somewhat at him. "I see your stay here has done very little to curb that foul tongue of yours," she observed.

"Sorry," he quickly apologized. "But can you blame me? Scaring someone half to death tends to get you that kind of reaction."

"Ship," agreed the mini mechamorph, having been somewhat startled by her sudden appearance as well.

At that the raven haired general couldn't help but give a small chuckle. "Yes, I suppose it does, doesn't it," she observed thoughtfully, expertly hiding her internal laughter of startling the poor boy. A true pleasure, considering she had not done so to a man for quite some time.

"General Phillipus," Alexa dutifully acknowledged the woman, standing at attention. "Is there something the matter?"

Phillipus shook her head. "Worry yourself not Alexa," she replied assuredly. "I merely came to keep an eye on the princess as per Queen Hippolyta's instructions, and now that the need for that has passed I wish to speak with our prisoner."

"First a queen, then a princess and now a general. Wow, I'm making all kinds of friends today," Ben couldn't help but joke.

At that Phillipus gave a quick laugh. "You certainly have an interesting definition as to what constitutes as a 'friend' for you Benjamin Kirby Tennyson," she chuckled. "Not to mention your idea of proper conduct in the presence of royalty." She then couldn't help but let a brief chuckle slip as she recalled what he most recently called her. "'Princess_ hissy fit_'_?_"

"Hey, _she_ was the one who came busting in here all up in my face!" he exclaimed in his defense. "Admittedly yes, I kind of goaded her a little, but hey, what was I supposed to do? Just sit back while she goes all 'miserable cowardly wretch' on me? I think not here."

"Yes well regardless your recent decorum has done very little to support your current standing in our princess' eyes," the general noted. "I suppose I should commend you for that. It takes a great deal of talent to aggravate Princess Diana to such an incredible degree. To be honest until now I had not thought such a feat possible. But at the very least we can take solace in the fact that if nothing else you have at least taught our princess a lesson in tolerance and patience, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson."

"Um… thanks?" Ben replied, not entirely sure if he had just been complimented. He turned to Alexa who continued to remain silent as per Diana's orders. "That was a compliment right?"

"Indeed it was," Phillipus supplied with a nod and a chuckle for her red headed sister in arms.

"So exactly why was she so tweaked anyway?" he asked. "She didn't seem to have the big hate on for me earlier."

"Out of respect for the princess I think that is a matter you address to her yourself," she answered. Her expression then hardened as she cast him a cold icy glare. "Just be comfortable in the knowing that unlike Princess Diana I do not anger as easily, lest we would not be having this conversation."

Ben instinctively gulped under the cold glare being cast on him by the general as it became more and more clear that this _really_ wasn't his day.

"So um uh… why _are_ we having this conversation?" he all but squeaked nervously.

Phillipus smirked as she gave another chuckle, enjoying the sight of him squirming nervously under her gaze. Yet another pleasure she had not experienced for many centuries. "Let's just say Alexa is not the only Amazon to be intrigued by you Benjamin Kirby Tennyson," she replied. "I too am in desperate need for a good story, which I suppose yours will have to suffice."

"And you getting to scare me half to death along the way was just a fringe benefit," Ben couldn't help but surmise with a wry smirk.

"Well there is that as well Benjamin Kirby Tennyson," she wryly admitted. "That and as general of the our army – not to mention one of the queen's most trusted advisors – it would naturally behoove me to know all there is to know of you, given the possible threat you present to us."

"Did you seriously just use the word _'behoove'?_" Ben couldn't help but ask in mock incredulity.

At that last statement Alexa couldn't help but let a giggle slip, finding enduringly amusing. It seemed that even when facing the great amazonian general Ben Tennyson still managed to carry on the bare semblance of what he passed as wit.

Phillipus momentarily cast a stern glanced towards her red haired sister, immediately stifling Alexa silent as she instinctively snapped to attention in unison with Ship, both withering nervously under the general's gaze.

Suppressing the desire to smirk at that the effect of her authority amongst her sisters was also endearingly shared by the small creature, the dark skinned general then refocused back on the prisoner, moving the cape draping from her armored shoulders to reveal s certain familiar magical golden rope securely tied to her belt. "I took the liberty of procuring the lariat of truth on my way here, just to ensure that it will be the truth and _only_ the truth you divulge," she said as she slipped the lasso's loop over him. "Now then Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, tell us your story, your _whole_ story."

As before the golden lariat bound around his torso began to glow, and as before he felt the lasso magic begin to take hold, compelling him to do as he had just been requested.

Like the first time he had been bound, he at first fought against the glowing lariat's compelling influence, struggling against it with all his willpower. But just as before, his willpower was quickly eroded away by the lasso's magic, leaving only the truth left as it came bubbling to the surface.

Ben exhaled a resigning sigh "I'd suggest you get a comfy seat," he advised as he leaned against the wall, making himself more comfortable. "This is going to take awhile."

And with that the young shackled hero began his long regaling tale, beginning on that fateful summer night that now seemed so long ago when an unknown object had come falling from out of the sky to forever change his life.

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

Diana watched as what little remained of the setting sun at last descended into the depths of the distant horizon, painting the skies of Themyscira into a magnificent tapestry of warm hues intermingling with the cool colors of the oncoming night.

In spite of her frustration she couldn't help but smile as she took in the glorious sight, one of the many beauties the gods had bestowed upon her home.

It was then as she felt the cool brace of a sudden updraft she shifted her gaze downward, taking in the sight of the island paradise below, drinking in its abundance of other beauties.

Gazing over its steely mountainous peaks, emerald greenery, sapphire waters, and bountiful wildlife, the raven haired princess couldn't help but note how she had always taken such breath taking beauty for granted, a shameful thing to admit but true nonetheless.

Her thoughts then inevitably returned back to the cause that had brought her to this time and place floating high over her home, the young boy Ben Tennyson.

Often she had heard the horror stories of men from her mother and sisters. Tales of their wicked deeds, their hateful deceitful hearts, their countless atrocities that as a child had so often kept her awake at night, but as a child – or as a grown woman for that matter – she had always had trouble believing that all men could truly be so wicked.

She remembered once a long time ago, she had asked her mother if there were at least some good men in man's world, hoping in her heart that there had to be at least a few exceptions to the rule. Her mother had then admitted that there probably were, stating that at one point in her life that she had even fought alongside a few.

Her striking sapphire eyes narrowed ruefully as her thoughts again return to the Tennyson boy, which in turn caused her to suddenly accelerate forward through the air with a sudden explosive burst of aerial speed, unleashing the thunderous clap of a sonic boom in her wake as she flew through the darkening skies, hoping her flight might help purge her thoughts of him and his arrogant ignorance which seemed to cling with her like grime marring her skin.

Diana loved to fly; there was simply no other way to explain it. Truly Hermes' gift of speed and flight was easily among her most favorite of the gifts bestowed upon her by the gods.

And she did so love it all. She loved to soar through the sky like an eagle, drift high through the air like a leaf caught in the wind, or simply just float in one place and watch the sunset as she just had only moments ago. So in truth it should be no real wonder that it should also be how she also loved to use it to relieve herself of stress as well, often the faster the better.

Taking note of certain landmarks as she shot through the air she veered sharply to the right and then bolted downward into a wild power dive, rocketing towards the grass covered fields of the island like a comet shooting out of the night sky.

Only moments before impacting the ground, she again shifted course, expertly dodging it by mere inches as she flew onwards, soaring back up into the sky with near logic defying speeds, shattering speed barriers rivaled only by sonic jets.

Knowing that if she didn't stop her rapid climb she would quickly impact the barrier enveloping her home, Diana at last slowed her ascent – albeit begrudging – until at last coming to a full halt, stopping mere inches from the invisible barrier.

The raven haired princess sighed as she placed her hand on the invisible field, remembering the many, many days and nights she had gazed off into the horizon, dreaming of the many marvels that lay beyond, always wondering what the outside world had become since the Amazons had last walked upon its soil.

Tonight however, as the infuriating green eyed prisoner who continually persisted in occupying her thoughts, she found her eyes shifting upwards from the darkening horizon to gaze up at the sparkling stars above, and while the boy continued to maintain a firm hold in her mind, surprisingly enough as she continued to gaze up at the constellations, her anger seemed to dissolve away into a marveling fascination.

With his smug condescending arrogance, insipid belittling jests, and just all around idiocy, the boy was without question the most infuriating creature she had ever had the misfortune to encounter. And yet, while she continued to stare up at the sparkling heavens, she couldn't help but begin to realize the sheer impact of his significance.

From what she understood, he – or rather the device he bore on his left wrist – held the power to become one of different races other than his own. A notion in and of itself which shook the very foundation virtually everything she had ever known.

Since the first moments life had been breathed into her sculpted clay body she had only ever known of Themyscira, her people, the gods, and to a lesser extent that of the enigmatic man's world beyond her home's borders.

Now however, all she had ever known to be seemed suddenly to dwindle into near nothingness as she stared up at the starry sky, the realization of the sheer awesome overwhelming scope of the universe stretched out before her eyes now apparent to her.

The mere notion that there in the heavens existed peoples, cities, worlds and possibly even gods to watch over them were concepts that she had never before ever dreamed of, not even in her wildest of imaginings. The sheer enormity felt almost impossible, and yet as she gazed up at the stars she couldn't help but somehow know it to be possible, nay… definite.

And as she stared up at the heavens in awe, taking in their majesty with a kind of renewed vision and understanding, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of envy towards the one who had brought this new revelation to light, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, much to her reluctance.

Her mind raced with possibilities as Diana recalled what she had heard when she had spoken with some of her sisters prior to her spar with Artemis, who had had the misfortune to have first encountered their current prisoner. It seemed before becoming the mad tiger like brute Benjamin Tennyson had been in a different form, one which her sisters had in so many words described as 'ethereally beautiful'. So much so that before his primal transformation they had first thought him to perhaps be a newborn god of Olympus, which meant the creature he had dubbed as 'Rath' was not the only thing he could become.

With that knowledge her mind reeled with possibilities of just what else his device could change its barer into. In all honesty there was an ever so small part of her that could not help but wish to try on his device herself and become a being of a different world, if for only just once.

It truly was a captivating notion. To walk in the footsteps of beings born of worlds dwelling amongst the stars in the celestial heavens… to have a firsthand insight into the people that existed on worlds far beyond her own… her mind boggled with sheer possibilities. So much so the Amazonian princess could scarcely even begin to imagine just what it would be like to possess such an incredible gift as the ability to transform into another being. The things that could be learned… the insights that could be gained… the knowledge that could be shared, it all but went beyond comprehension.

Truly the 'Ultimatrix' was a marvelous gift to be blessed with, which the more she thought about began to aggravate her all the more.

Her piercing sapphire once again narrowed in disgust with thoughts of Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, Diana turned her gaze from the stars overhead and slowly began drifting back down towards the island below, wondering just what twisted divine comedy had been enacted as to have such an amazing gift to be so squandered on the likes of him.

Off the top of her head she could think of at least twenty of her sister's who would have been far better suited to wield such an amazing power, women who might use the device for the betterment of humankind instead of wasting it on themselves as she undoubtedly knew he no doubt did.

As she touched down at the edge of one of Themyscira's lakes, a favorite place where she often came to dwell over matters that concerned her, Diana failed to notice that she was not alone.

"I see you have at last decided to dwell amongst those of us who are earth bound again," a certain voice warmly chuckled.

Instinctively Diana whirled around, instantly taking a defensive stance only for her better senses to be hit with recognition a split second later, causing her to immediately drop her guard and exhale an embarrassed sigh.

Hippolyta arched an amused eyebrow at the display as she resisted the impulse to form a proud wry smirk over her lips. "I see all that time with your head in the clouds has done little to temper what has been troubling you my daughter," the queen observed as she approached her daughter.

Again Diana gave a frustrated sigh as she turned to take in the beauty of the lake, watching as its calm shifting waters reflected the light of the moon and stars above like that of a living mirror. While taking in the awe inspiring sight, she could not help but reflect on the irony of how once again her attention had returned to that of the stars, which in turn returned her thoughts to Benjamin Kirby Tennyson. It seemed almost as though the fates were conspiring to constantly have him occupy her thoughts that night no matter what she tried to remedy it.

"How did you know I would land here mother?" Diana absently asked as she gazed at the beautiful shimmering waters.

"It wasn't all that hard Diana," her mother replied with a chuckle. "This is where you have always found yourself after your longer flights when something has been especially troubling you."

Reflecting on her mother's words Diana couldn't help but arch a somewhat surprised eyebrow as she quickly realized the truth they held. "Sometimes I fear you know me better than I know myself mother," Diana replied returning the chuckle.

"That _is_ a mother's duty," the queen again chuckled as she placed her arm around her daughter's shoulders and gave her a comforting hug, yet another thing that was a mother's duty when their child was troubled. "I also believe asking what is troubling you so to keep over half our people awake at such a late hour would be another."

Diana's cheeks reddened in embarrassment as she remembered the thundering sonic booms her flight had generated in her wake. It was often so easy to get lost in the moment and simply just forget the effects her more fleeting moments of flight could have for her sisters, _especially_ during nightfall. "I am sorry mother," Diana replied, somewhat shamefaced by her actions. "I did not mean to incense my sisters-"

"Do not trouble yourself so much my daughter," the queen instructed her daughter, suppressing yet another chuckle. "You have done far greater to incense them and they have always done their best to be understanding. Moreover I sincerely doubt these last few hours hold much significance in contrast to the days of your childhood when you first learned you possessed the ability to fly, my little air nymph."

"Mother!" Diana exclaimed in protest, mortified by her mother's childhood nickname for her, desperate not to return to such embarrassing memories. "I was a child, from what I'm told such acts of mischief are not uncommon amongst all children."

"Perhaps," Hippolyta admittedly mused. "Though not many children can boast to have poured a large jug of rotten olive oil on the head of Artemis while passing overhead, can they?"

Diana couldn't help but laugh at the memory of Artemis' face during that moment, not to mention the long raging string of obscenities that the red haired amazon had screamed during the haphazard chase. Thankfully the olive oil had also had the unforeseen effect of impairing Atemis's ability to stand upright during her pursuit. "For days I thought I would never be able to return to the ground again lest I receive the full fury of her wrath," Diana reflected, fondly chuckling at the memory.

"So did the rest of the Amazons," concurred her mother with a laugh. "Though I will admit after a certain point Artemis' long hunt for you became less about punishment and more about concern for your wellbeing. Truly that was without question the longest week of my life."

"Mother as I told you then, I was hiding amongst the forest nymphs, and was an amazon blessed with the gifts of the gods. There was no need to worry for me. I was perfectly safe," she pointed out, all but parroting the same words she had given her mother the day she had returned home after she had received Artemis' assurance she was no longer angry with her.

"And as I told you my daughter, a mother always worries," Hippolyta said, countering her child's 'flawless' logic before returning the subject to the matter at hand. "Which leads me back to the question of just what is it troubling you so Diana, the boy?"

Diana grimly nodded. "I fear so mother."

Hippolyta sighed, shaking her head. 'Man trouble' had certainly not been an expected issue for her to discuss with her daughter given their paradise home, but being immortal she supposed that eventually the moment was destined to one day arrive, much to her chagrin. "I had thought as much. From what Phillipus tells me, your latest encounter with him was less than… pleasant."

The raven haired princess exhaled an exasperated huff. "No it was certainly not!" she gruffly replied in anger. "Mother, never before have I met such an arrogant… egotistical…_ insolent… __**infuriating**_ person in all my life! From the moment he became aware of my presence he strived to do nothing but to mock and goad me, acting as though he truly were the simpleton he masquerades himself to be. Worst of all he distracted me to completely forget to confront him about his horrid excuse of a trophy he keeps of that poor child's message to him. Even without the abhorrent acts committed against womankind, if that is the way men acted I can see now how it is little wonder why Hera blessed the amazons were with Themyscira. If for only to rid ourselves of such… such… honestly mother, I can't even think of a word capable enough of describing them!"

Hippolyta couldn't help but find some of her daughter's statement just a tad ironic. From what Phillipus had relayed to her regarding the entirety of the boy's origins the message he carried with him was hardly a trophy. If anything the message would have been a reminder of one of the boy's greatest failures rather than his greatest successes.

Even now, as she thought back to when the Amazonian general had returned to her, she could scarcely believe the story she had been told.

From what had been relayed to her by Phillipus the boy had endured trials and tribulation that could easily rival that of any Amazon. Even more impressive was the fact that for him it had all began at the unbelievable age of ten years old when he – a mere child barely out of infancy – had been blessed with an incredible device that had fallen out the sky and latched onto his arm, thrusting him into an adventure unlike any she had ever heard before.

An even more astonishing fact to all this was that he had tried to use this incredible gift to protect and help those in need. Though in his honesty he had confessed to originally doing so for mere glory and fun, and other such self-serving designs – a fact that the Amazonian queen was less than surprised to hear.

However it was shortly later though, upon learning of his grandfather's noble past – the very person who the device was initially intended – that this general self-serving attitude had faded to give way to the more noble aspirations such as living up to such a proud legacy set by his grandfather.

As for the device itself, she had been surprised by its history to say the least, not to mention that it was in fact the _fifth_ in succession of a series of likeminded devices. The 'Ultimatrix' or 'Omnitrix' as it was more commonly called, was actually a tool meant for peace, not a weapon of war, designed so that it's bearer would be afforded the opportunity to walk a mile in another being's stead and created by a being from another world named Azmuth, who had created it out of a self penance for the creation of a terrible weapon that had led to the destruction of a world, as well as in the additional hopes that it would bring the love he had lost in that act back to him.

In all honesty she could help but find the irony of that last part extremely amusing, as that surely _would_ be the only way for a man to be motivated enough to further peace. It seemed that be it theirs or any other world, at their core men were fundamentally the same, all so willing to act without thinking of the consequences and only capable enough to learn by them.

"The word your are searching for my daughter is 'men'," she supplied, refocusing on the present while trying her utmost best to conceal a knowing motherly smile to her daughter, as well as the small smirk of pride she felt as an amazon upon hearing her daughter's frustrations. "It is what they are and what they will always be, there is simply no other way to describe them Diana, much to our people's eternal regret."

Diana sighed heavily as she shook her head and turned her eyes back to the heavens, her thoughts turning to the new unseen wonders they now seemed to hold for her. "Mother may I ask you something?"

"Speak Diana," the queen answered her daughter.

Diana was silent for a moment as she hesitantly considered just whether or not it was a question worth asking. After all, just what did she care of the fate of someone such as he anyway? Finally after what felt like an hour of internal deliberation she at last spoke. "Persephone… will she kill the boy tomorrow?"

"I have known Persophone since childhood Diana and I have seen the hate in her eyes she has borne as of late. During the years prior to the gift of Themyscira she was renowned for being among the most merciless and savage of warriors, sparing none that lay in her path save for her own sisters, so my answer to you is that it will be very likely, if not entirely certain," she replied. "Do not tell me that in spite of what you now know you would still wish him leniency?"

"Of course not mother," she quickly replied, suppressing a small twinge of guilt. "That message from that poor child makes it abundantly clear just what manner of foul beast he truly is beneath the surface. It is just that… I do not know mother… I know just what he truly is, and yet I still have this strange feeling that killing him would be wrong. Perhaps I am hesitant because I have never seen someone die before."

"Perhaps," Hippolyta admitted. "To witness the death of another, whether they be sister or foe, is one of the few things that sets you apart from your fellow amazons. It is more than understandable for you to feel this way. As I have always told you, for the Amazons the act of killing another is abhorrent to us, but often in the heat of battle it must be done so that we may live on. It has been the paradox that we as amazons have been eternally cursed with, save until Hera gifted us with Themyscira's sanctuary where we could at last thrive in peace." She then smiled at her daughter as she placed her hand on Diana's shoulder, proudly staring into the eyes that held only love and compassion for even those that were undeserving. "It makes me proud to know that you feel this conflicted about such matters Diana. It affords me the knowledge that one day, should I ever fall you shall be ready to take up my mantle as queen."

At this Diana turned to her mother, eyes anxiously wide. "Mother, please do not say such things," she replied, with a nervous chuckle, not especially fond of such talk. "You will always be queen."

"Always is a very long time Diana," said the queen. "And while the blessing of eternal life is a gift it does not mean that it will last forever. All life does end at one point or another as Ares has recently demonstrated, and there very well may come a day when my reign will end and yours will begin. Though try not to worry yourself daughter, that will _not_ be happening for as long as I draw breathe… and perhaps even after."

"Do you promise mother?" Diana asked with a hopeful chuckle, relieved to hear such assurances.

Replying with a nod the queen and her daughter shared a laugh as they stared out at the glittering waters of the lake.

There was a brief pleasant moment of silence between them before Diana once again spoke, returning to the original point of her question before it had been unintentional turned off course. "Mother… about that boy's machine… the Ultimatrix," she began.

"What of it my child?" her mother asked.

"What will become of it once he has been… defeated?" she asked.

"To be honest I have not given it much consideration," Hippolyta confessed. "Why do you ask Diana?"

"I had thought perhaps once he has passed on a more worthy bearer might be found amongst us," she replied.

"Perhaps you?" Hippolyta asked with a chuckle.

Diana blushed ever so slightly and lowered her gaze out of embarrassment. "The thought had crossed my mind," she admitted as she returned her gaze back to the stars, gazing upon them with her newfound wonder. "The opportunity to walk in another's stead… see the world as they would see it… to learn what secrets lay beyond even the domain of the Olympian gods themselves… it would be an opportunity that I would forever cherish. Though if not I then perhaps another amazon… you mother… Phillipus… Alexa… gods, _anyone_ would be more worthy in contrast to the _**fool**_ who wears it now!"

Noting the venomous disdain in her daughter's tone directed to the young brown haired boy, Hippolyta gave a brief moment's pause as she wondered if perhaps she should correct her daughter's opinion of him.

She quickly decided against it.

While Hippolyta did feel the need to tell her daughter the truth she had learned from Phillipus, she felt it best that her daughter learn of it on her own accord. As future queen of the amazons her daughter would need both wisdom and instinct, and if Diana was to ever one day take her throne should the worst one day occur, her daughter would need to learn to heed her own instincts regarding a person's character. A lesson she felt best be learned on her own, through that of experience, perhaps the greatest teacher of all.

"You flatter me to think me to be so worthy of such a weapon Diana," the queen joked with a chuckle. "But I have my doubts _any_ among our ranks will be capable of wielding his device. From what Phillipus gathered after your departure from his cell, the device can only be worn by himself or someone who shares his family's bloodline, which I somehow doubt any of us share. Likely his device will be locked away so that its power can never be misused."

At this Diana was slightly crestfallen, as she had hoped to learn so much from it, but understood nevertheless. "Well that is a pity mother, with such an incredible device at our disposal one can only begin to fathom what might be learned of our universe, perhaps even our own place in it," she said, eyes wandering back to the stars above as she again couldn't help but imagine what wonders lay out there.

Understanding her daughter's newfound fascination with the stars she too followed Diana's gaze to the heavens, giving a slight concurring smile to her daughter's sentiments as she found herself pondering just what might be among the stars, thinking both of the wonders _and_ the dangers that might exist. "Try and take solace in the fact that should its owner unfortunately fall tomorrow, the Ultimatrix and its power will be safeguarded under our watch Diana," she said, returning her attention from the sky back to her daughter.

"I shall try mother… if not begrudgingly," said Diana with a sigh. "I would have liked to see more of these 'aliens' as he called them. It is a shame that Ben Tennyson is fated to die tomorrow by Persephone's hand."

"Perhaps… or perhaps not," Hippolyta mused thoughtfully, suppressing the urge to form her lips into a knowing smirk. "If there is one thing we may learn from this debacle is that it would seem nothing is beyond that boy."

Once again reminded of her brief yet infuriating encounter with him, Diana's lips again contorted into a scowl. "On that mother I whole heartedly agree," Diana bitterly concurred with a long weary yawn, exhausted from the combination of her brief encounter with the boy and her time in flight to relieve her irritation.

Understanding her daughter's frustrations, Hippolyta could only give her daughter a comforting pat on the back, hoping it would in some small way sway Diana's troubled mood. "Diana why don't you go back to your chambers and get some rest," she advised. "I guarantee you that a good night's sleep will help soothe your troubles."

"To be honest mother, after all that has happened today some sleep would be a great relief," Diana admitted with a sigh. "But I sincerely doubt I'll be getting much sleep tonight, given the level of my frustrations."

"Try anyway," Hippolyta sternly instructed, her tone having instantly turned solemnly grave. "It is getting rather late and if by some miracle the boy _should_ fell Persephone then it will be _you_ who he is to battle next. And as your queen I think it best that the princess of the amazons be at her best, wouldn't you agree?"

Diana couldn't help but flinch ever so slightly at the commending tone in her mother's voice. It was a tone that was only reserved for either when she had made some form of mischief as a child or for some of her mother's more serious duties as queen – this instance being closer to the former. In short it was a tone that even now as a grown woman she continued to dread. "Yes mother, as you wish," she quickly replied before once again taking to the skies and flying off to her awaiting bed chambers, heeding her mother's advising order.

Watching her daughter fly off to her bed chambers with the swiftness of Hermes, Hippolyta couldn't help but give a wry smirk at the sight as it invoked the amazing memory of day she had first met her beloved daughter, which in turn was naturally followed by the many cherished memories of her precious daughter's childhood.

Her daughter had certainly come a long way since the days of the small cooing infant that had so clung to her as she had slept in her arms, blossoming from a tiny baby to the strong and proud warrior Diana had now become. A daughter she couldn't be more proud of, not only of what she was but also what she knew she would one day become.

Hippolyta then gave a small frustrated sigh, shaking her head as she proceeded on her own way on the _long_ irksome walk from the lakeside to her own bed chambers.

Now if only she could just remember to offer the occasional ride back home once in a while. Unlike her daughter she had not been fortunate enough to have been blessed with the timesaving gift of flight.

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

Ben slept quietly in his cell, albeit very lightly. In truth the word 'slept' might have been a bit generous as at the moment he was more awake than asleep.

Ben was exhausted, there was no questioning that. His initial encounter – and subsequent battle with the amazons, had left virtually every part of his muscular anatomy aching. In fact he was honestly surprised that he wasn't comatose by now, though he supposed he really should be grateful, as his sore aching body helped distract from the discomfort of the scratchy straw mat beneath him and the unnerving scent of dried blood still lingering in the air.

However while these irritants were somewhat unnerving, it was in fact his plumber training that was the prime cause of his restlessness, training which dictated he be awake, alert, and aware of his surroundings when in strange new territory. While it had been some time since his days in the plumbers' academy, the training he had received was still just as honed now as it had been then, much to his current regret.

While his baser instincts to get some rest continually dueled with his aforementioned training, Ben turned on his side in a fruitless attempt to get more comfortable.

As he laid there his plumber trained ears couldn't help but detect the faint sound of what resembled tiny little sighs just beyond his cell which he recognized to be the sound of his ever faithful sidekick's snoring, still devotedly near to the young green eyed hero, while also remaining close to the mini mechamorph's newfound friend Alexa.

Every few minutes Ben's acute hearing would also detect the sound of paper being shifted, a sound he had quickly deduced to be that of said amazon turning the page of the book she was currently reading to pass the time while remaining dutifully on guard.

Thinking of the scholarly red haired amazon, Ben couldn't help but be somewhat reminded of his dear cousin Gwen, who – like Alexa – often tried to pass her free time by burying herself in a good book, that is when she wasn't sucking face with her fiancé Kevin. A truly nauseating image for the redheaded girl's cousin.

Ben exhaled a heavy sigh as he rolled back onto his back, momentarily relented in trying to get some sleep as he stared up blankly at the ceiling, his thoughts now consumed with that of his friends and family.

Gwen… Kevin… Grandpa Max… Grandma Verdona… Aunt Lili… Uncle Frank… his parents… he wondered if he and Ship would ever see any of them ever again. To be honest things did not look promising for him, though to be honest he wasn't all that worried, as he had told Alexa he _had_ been in worst situations before – though _again_ to be honest each time he had had his aforementioned friends and family to provide a little backup, sometimes even a working Ultimatrix to boot.

He glanced down at the alien device on his left arm, once again noting that yes it still was in recharge mode. Not that that really mattered. Even if the Ultimatrix was working to allow him to get the 'get out of jail free' card tomorrow he still had no way of getting home that he knew of.

Knowing there was nothing he could do about either problems right now once again Ben turned his thoughts back to his friends and family, wondering if they where alright.

In all honesty Ben had no idea if Gwen or Kevin were okay. He hadn't seen either of them being sucked into the vortex, so at the very least they were probably still in his home reality. He just hoped they were alright. He and Ship had only been around long enough to be sucked into this crazed-up slice of reality, there was no telling if anything had happened after that. For all he knew the vortex on their side might have gone nuclear, or unleashed some kind of unspeakable deadly cross-time horror, or caused a chain reaction that had erased his reality out of existence.

Desperately trying to stay positive he swiftly banished such wild fearful thinking from his thoughts, refusing to let such fears get the better of him. It wasn't like he needed _more_ problems to keep him from getting some sleep after all.

Exhaling a deep cleansing breath Ben began to refocus his thoughts, knowing that if something _had_ happened to his friends he was certain that Professor Paradox would have at least had the courtesy to inform him during his brief visit… or so he hoped anyway.

Hoping his friends were alright, he closed his eyes and tired to get some rest, knowing with what was coming tomorrow he was likely going to need it.

It wasn't until finally, after the passing of several minutes, that Ben's baser need for rest at last won over his training, allowing the young hero to finally drift off into a sound sleep where he could no long detect the faint sounds from his small friend's snoring outside, nor the foul lingering odor of dried blood in the cell, nor the aching of his tired weary body. For the first time since he and his small sidekick had stopped to pay their respects at Julie's grave Ben was at last blissfully at peace.

It was a pity that his much needed slumber was fated to be short lived.

As Ben slept all remained as it had, quiet, peaceful, serene. Ship remained at Alexa's feet while she in turn continued to read her book by the flickering of candlelight, hoping to find some new excitement in the passages she had already read a thousand times over.

Upon concluding the chapter she quickly turned to the following page, captivated by the story despite knowing exactly what was to occur next.

However what was to occur in the following chapter would sadly be fated to wait, for in the midst of turning the page she and the small companion curled up at her feet were both suddenly set frozen in motion, both instantly caught between the two ticks in time humans so commonly referred to as seconds.

It was then, from seemingly out of nowhere, that a low sultry laugh began to deviously chuckle as the scene was concluded with the swift snuffing out of the lone candle's flickering flame, plunging the room into darkness.

The shadows then seemed to come alive as an ethereal black mist slowly began to pour into existence from the enveloping darkness, gathering together, flowing along the stone floor towards the sleeping form of Ben Tennyson like that of a slithering snake.

Wafting over his slumbering form, the black vaporous entity seemed to delicately caress his face, hauntingly studying its features almost curiously as more and more of the dark haze continued flowing into the cell.

Instinctively sensing something amiss, Ben immediately awoke from his slumber while expertly maintaining his breathing at the same pace as when had been asleep, masterfully concealing his awareness of the entities presence, all while ever so slightly prying open his eyelids to discreetly survey his surroundings.

However, while masterful, the vaporous intruder was far from fooled by his performance. "Oh please, don't bother," a seductive feminine voice advised from within the murky haze, wryly chuckling in amusement. "I know you're awake."

Not seeing much point in pretending to be otherwise, Ben fully opened his eyes in time to witness the dark intruding ether begin take form, shifting and solidifying from its black ethereal state as it took on a new shape, one that would be much more appealing to the human eye.

In a mere instant what was dark mist was transformed, quickly shifting to the shapely curvaceous svelte figure of a tall beautiful woman.

Garbed in a tight purple silk gown that left _very_ little to the imagination while clinging to her curvy seductive voluptuous form, Ben couldn't help but stare at the living personification of beauty that had suddenly come into being as the newly formed woman stood over him, staring down at him with ruby red irises set in eyes of gold which seemed to pierce through the darkness with a greater sharpness than that of any knife.

As her long raven black hair seemed to fluidly dance about in a wind that simply wasn't there while what little moonlight seeping into his cell highlighted her flawless light gray skin, an amused seductive smirk formed ever so slightly over her perfect plump red lips. "So you are the infamous Benjamin Kirby Tennyson," the strikingly beautiful newcomer observed, eyes coyly studying his features up and down. "I must say you are much cuter than I would have expected for someone who dared to kill an Olympian god."

At first Ben found himself to be speechless in the presence of what was most assuredly a goddess, but after a brief moment's passing at last he found the words daring enough to speak to one of such beauty. "Do you _mind?_" he exclaimed irritably as turned over to his other side, attempting to ignore the newcomer and get back to sleep. "Condemned man trying to get some rest here! You'd think you people would at least give me _that_ much!"

Stunned at his response the goddess' eyes quickly widened in surprise as she stared down at him in disbelief. However, as great as her astonishment was it was quickly fleeting. "Oh you _are_ cute!" she laughed in amusement.

"And that makes me just thrilled for both of us," he muttered tiredly, again trying to ignore the newcomer. "Now once _again_ do you mind! I'm scheduled to be massacred tomorrow and I'd like to at least _try_ and be awake for that!"

The raven haired goddess couldn't help but arch an eyebrow in a mixed expression of amusement, intrigue, and annoyance. She was neither used to be ignored _or_ treated so flippantly, and quite frankly she was unsure of how to react to it. But after a brief fleeting moment of silent introspection a coy deviously wicked smile began pulling at her lips as she at last resolved her dilemma deciding her course of action be that of retribution.

Without warning Ben was instantly seized by some invisible force, hauled up from the floor and brought slamming into the wall where he remained indefinitely suspended, forcefully pinned down by the same unseen force.

"Okay you've got my attention now, kudos on that," Ben reluctantly admitted with a grunt, failing to so much as even struggle an inch under the crushing invisible weight pressing against him.

The radiant gray skinned beauty gave a small laugh, again both impressed and amused at how even in a situation such as this he managed to maintain his wit. "Perhaps I should have introduced myself first," the raven haired goddess mused as she approached her captive, flashing him a sinfully devious smile as a crazed glimmer flashed in her ruby red irises. She then sexily leaned in close, until her lips were mere inches from his. "Hi, I'm Eris; Goddess of chaos and discord, _daughter_ of Ares!"

Ben's emerald eyes instinctively widened nervously as he took note of the venom in her voice on that last part.

Seeing that she at last had his _full_ attention now, Eris gave a wickedly sly grin as she hungrily savored his growing anxiety, almost able to taste it on her lips as she continued. "And _**we**_, Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, need to _**talk!**_"

It was then, as she began to laugh in wickedly low ominous chuckle, that Ben's chains and clothes instantly evaporated from his body, exposing him bare to the world, utterly helpless under the spell of the chaos goddess.

Eris couldn't help but give a lusty grin while her golden and ruby red eyes momentarily trailed downward before snapping back up to gaze into Ben's emerald eyes as she hungrily licking her lips in anticipation. "But first, some _**pleasure**_ before business."

And with that she pressed her lips and voluptuous body against his in a heatedly sensual embrace, slithering her tongue into his mouth while slowly snaking one of her hands further and further down his exposed body.

Realizing there was little chance of getting out of whatever the hell was happening Ben gave a mental sigh, deciding to just resign to the moment and go with it.

So much for sleep.

**Author's notes.**

(Phew!)… well _that_ took long enough!

Okay I know I promised some major action, and while that _was_ the plan to make a long story short (pun intended) the first part of the chapter became _soooo_ long it became a chapter unto itself. So the fight and subsequent results of my favorite alien poll will be in the next chapter. Sorry but that's just how it goes. My bad.

As for the extremely belated update I sincerely apologize, working an exhausting twelve hours a day seven days a week (NOT KIDDING!), my job pretty much consumes my life, leaving little to no free/writing time. But I will try to make more updates, I promise.

On one final note, many of you may be thinking 'why bother with the Ben's pocket items scene'? Basically I thought some speculation from Diana and Hippolyta as to the question of just who is Ben Tennyson would help stir the pot a little. Plus an angry Diana makes for a lot more fun than a sympathetic Diana. Admit it, I was right.

Oh, and on a side note I just want to give a shout out to the makers of Total Drama: Revenge of the Island for the BEST PLOT TWIST EVER, Dakota's mutation to DAKOTA-ZOID! Who for the record with her spiky green hair, orange skin, tail, spikes, yellow and red eyes, and height of ten foot plus is _**HOT!**_ Yes, I'm a strange disturbed person. If you've been reading my fics it's been _more_ than established by now thank you very much.

Also I'd like to give a shout out to sandman7734, who some time ago challenged me to a contest to see who could update first. Sadly sandman7734 five months have passed since then _AND I __**STILL**__ BEAT YOU SUCKA! __**30+ PAGES BABY!**_And at the risk of seeming juvenile, _NYAH NYAH NYAH NYAH NYAH!_ :**p **

(that's right I've finally cracked the code of emoticons… I think)

**PLEASE REVIEW! WITH 30+ PAGES THIS CHAPTER DESERVES A WHOLE BUNCH OF 'EM! **(nothing negative though please, save of course for constructive criticism)

**Coming next chapter:**

**The results of my poll!** **(**_**finally!**_**)**


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Ben 10 or any of the characters therein. I also don't own Wonder Woman or any of the characters therein. This Fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. NONPROFIT YOU READ ME!

Additionally it should be noted that this story is a crossover with Ben 10 and the animated Wonder Woman movie. Get it? Got it? Good.

Chapter 5

Accompanied by the other four division heads of Checkmate, a frustrated Amanda Waller once again glanced at her wristwatch, and making note the time, she impatiently continued to sit at the large round table, waiting for their organization's final member to arrive.

Narrowing her eyes in frustration, the rhythm of her fingers repetitiously drumming on the table hastened irritably as the government liaison silently cursed the lateness of the infamous billionaire, aka Checkmate's sole source of funding.

In an attempt to pass the time while they waited for their sixth member, the slender African-American woman glanced around the table, and making note from their dour expressions, saw that the others division heads clearly shared her frustrations. Much like herself each of them hated to be kept waiting, knowing that their time would be better spent on more productive matters. The forefront of most being sleep, given the present hour was currently just past four in the morning. A poor choice in timing for a meeting one could admit, but sadly the only time their schedules made available for the six department heads to meet and discuss.

After the passing of yet another five minutes, Waller was just about ready to begin the meeting without the presence of their sole oh so benevolent financier when the door opened to allow the belated arrival of their missing associate.

"Well it's about time Milton," Waller stated in aggravation, casting a cold glare on the billionaire as the sixth division head took their seat.

Sitting across from the government liaison, Donna Milton, founder and CEO of the world's largest arms manufacturer – Military Applied Research Sciences, or M.A.R.S. Industries – merely returned Waller's icy glare with a pleased smug smirk. "Just arriving fashionably late Amanda," she replied with a sweetly venomous smile. "Surely you have heard of the concept? Well perhaps not, judging by your attire I doubt you've ever even heard of the concept of fashion. Besides, given the amount I have already invested in this little club of yours I'd say you can more than afford to exercise a little patience."

Suppressing a snarl from crossing her face, Waller's glare on the blonde woman across from her immediately went from cold to subzero, a temperature shift which did not go unnoticed by the blonde as she again merely returned the exchange with another smugly satisfied smirk. Finances be damned, she really hated this blonde blue eyed bitch!

"At any rate," the blue eyed millionaire continued, nonchalantly waving off Waller's scowl. "Now that we're all here, shall we begin so we can get this meeting over with as quickly as possible?"

"Interfering with your precious beauty sleep are we Milton?" inquired Waller, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh hardly Amanda," Donna replied, maintaining her condescending smirk at the woman, finding great satisfaction in infuriating the dark skinned woman as always. "Unlike yourself, I can afford to miss some beauty rest. Not that I need explain myself, but I simply wish to return to a new matter that requires my full attention. So once again, may we please begin?"

"Here here!" whole heartedly agreed the auburn haired member of the assemble six, impatiently waiting to return back to his lab.

Exhaling her frustrations, Waller then nodded in agreement as she prepared to get down to business. "Very well," she agreed. "This meeting of Checkmate's division heads has now come to order. To be begin with let's start with where we left off last." She then turned her gaze on the man at her right. "Dr. Desmond?"

Dr. Mark Desmond, head of Checkmate's bio chemical division nodded as he stood up from his chair with his notepad tablet in hand and proceeded over to main screen. "To begin with I am pleased to inform you all that thanks to the samples of Bane's venom your people were able to procure, we have been able to successfully augment and enhance project Blockbuster," he informed as he tapped the screen of his tablet, causing the larger screen at his back to immediately display the newly enhanced formula's composition. "As you can see the results have vastly exceeded our greatest expectations. So much so that I'm proud to say that at last were ready to proceed to phase two, testing on living subjects."

"Commendable work Dr. Desmond," Donna Milton noted approvingly. "Definitely most impressive."

"Thank you Miss Milton, but I think it best you reserve your opinions of my progress until I have finished," Desmond replied while he once again tapped his tablet's screen, immediately causing the image to shift, preparing to continue. "Unfortunately I have to report we have achieved little to no progress at all on project BB2. As of yet we've continued to fail in stabilizing Edwin Alva's formula."

Waller nodded understandably, less than surprised by this news. In truth project BB2 was probably more trouble than it was worth, but nevertheless it was far be it from her to simply ignore the unlimited potential Alva's formula presented for Checkmate's purposes. "Not surprising, given that idiot Alva doesn't even understand the damned stuff himself," she observed, her tone somewhat bitter at the mere thought of Edwin Alva. "Good work on both projects. As for Blockbuster I'm giving the green light to proceed to phase two, which will be handled by both the Bio Chemical and Genetics divisions, understood?"

Not seeing any problem with that both Dr. Desmond and the head of Checkmate's genetics division nodded. "Understood," Desmond replied as he returned to his seat, his progress report concluded.

Amanda Waller then turned her attention to the head of their genetics division, Dr. Emil Hamilton. "Dr. Hamilton, your progress reports?"

Adjusting his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, the bearded scientist nodded as he tapped the screen of his own tablet, disregarding any need to stand like his colleague as the main screen's image again was shifted, this time to that of a young raven haired man sleeping in a tank filled with greenish liquid. "I imagine you'll probably want the status of project Galatea first and foremost," he said. "To begin with I regret to say there hasn't been much progress in solving the genetic degradation problem we've been experiencing with the meta-human cloning process. However on the kryptonian front I can at least provide you with the positive news that we have at least been able to solve the original mutation problem Luthor experienced with the original cloning technology, as seen here with subject Kr-23."

At this both Waller and Milton arched intrigued eyebrows. "Are you saying this Kr-23 is a perfect clone of Superman?" the blonde billionaire stated with near incredulity, somewhat stunned by this news.

Hamilton regretfully shook his head. "I'm afraid not," he replied as he once again tapped his tablet, switching the image on the screen to footage of the Superman clone on a rather violent and bloody rampage. A few of the more squeamish members of the six couldn't help but turn their heads from the displayed carnage. "While Kr-23 may be Superman's match physically, as you can see _mentally_ he's just as unstable as his predecessor Bizarro, perhaps even _more_ so." He then again shifted from the gruesome images, displaying on the screen several soldiers taking down the kryptonian clone with an overwhelming assault of kryptonite based artillery. "Had it not been for the kryptonite weaponry recently developed by M.A.R.S. Industries I have no doubt Cadmus labs would have been completely destroyed-"

"-and all its '_sensitive_' research exposed," Waller concluded with a very disapproving scowl. "Would you care to tell exactly just how Superman's so called 'match' got out of his cage to begin with!?"

"We're still looking into that," Dr. Hamilton confessed. "But based on what we can gather it seems Kr-23 just woke up and, well, the rest you could pretty much gather for yourself."

Waller gave Hamilton a brief understanding nod before she began to wearily massage her temples. As Checkmate liaison to the government, she had been thoroughly briefed and was now extremely well versed in the man of steel's exploits. She knew well of his tenacity, so it to her as no great surprise that his – for lack of a better word – 'copy' would also display that same drive. "May I at least assume your little frankenstein monster is now _securely_ locked up this time?" she asked with a tired sigh.

Hamilton nodded. "Definitely," he replied. "Currently he's being held in a stasis tank which heavily dowses him with a combination of artificial red sunlight and nonlethal low level kryptonite radiation. It's the same stasis tank we developed to indefinitely hold Superman when his 'replacement' was finally viable."

"Thank heaven for foresight and small favors," sighed Waller, not even wanting to think about how much _another_ Bizarro running loose could undo all they had established so far.

"You're welcome Amanda," joked Donna smugly, earning her another scowl from the government liaison.

"Anything else Dr. Hamilton?" Waller asked Hamilton while she attempted her utmost to disregard the blonde annoyance sitting across from her.

"Well before I move on to project Splicer there is one I thought you might want to see," Hamilton replied as the bearded scientist again shifted the screen.

Watching the screen all present arched an intrigued eyebrow as they watched Superman's blood stained 'match' momentarily pause from his bloody rampage as he caught sight of his naked reflection in a surgical mirror.

To their surprise twin beams of searing red heat came blasting out from the clone's eyes which immediately bounced back at him to sear the crude inverted insignia of his genetic kryptonian template into his chest.

When it was complete the blood covered clone remained still to take in his completed handiwork, obviously unaware that while the 'S' insignia in his reflection appeared to be in order it was in truth the reverse of what it should have been on his chest.

As Superman's match then proceeded onward with his onslaught on the fleeing scientists Dr. Hamilton continued. "I thought you would like to see this because as far as we knew Kr-23 was a complete blank slate, with absolutely no prior knowledge of Superman or his affiliations and lineage."

"Bottom line it for us doctor," said Waller, not at all in the mood for anymore surprises when it came to the Galatea project. "Just what is this leading to?"

"It's hard to say, to be honest," Hamilton replied as the footage faded from the main screen. "Despite our available resources there's very little we actually know about kryptonian physiology and how it works. As things stand we've barely just scratched the surface with what we're learning from Kr-23. But offhand my best guess is that kryptonians may possess a latent form of genetic memory, or something to that degree. Our researchers are currently investigating the possibility. I just thought it would be worth bringing to your attention."

Waller shook her head as the slender woman began to feel a headache coming on. It seemed that be it in person or otherwise, the all but extinct kryptonians seemed to continuously present new problems to either her, Checkmate, or the government if not the world in general.

With a sigh she spoke. "Good. Of course I needn't advise you to be extremely thorough in your research into this new development. The last thing we need is to unintentionally create yet _another_ kryptonian with such lofty allegiances. At three against the United States we are barely matched. _Four_ if Superman's clone should ever actually succeed in getting loose."

"Of course," Hamilton replied as a murmur of full agreement with Waller cautious sentiments spread amongst the other Checkmate heads.

As the murmur quickly died down Waller continued on, hoping to finish up the business of the progress reports if for only to carry on the meeting so that it would finally end. "What is the status of project Splicer?" she asked the bearded scientist. "Or dare I even ask?"

"Actually we've made some significant advancement," Hamilton replied. "The research you were able to provide for Dr. Langstrom's 'experiment' has been exceptionally insightful. Combined with what we've learned from studying the genetic material you provided for project Galatea to create subject U-2, we have actually managed to create a viable formula."

At this news Waller's eyes widened in surprise. "And why wasn't I informed of this immediately?" she demanded.

"Because I use the term 'viable' in the utmost loosest sense of the word," answered the bearded scientist as he again pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "As would be expected, when injected several of the test animals died within a few hours, unable to take the strain from the transformation."

"And the rest?" inquired Donna curiously.

"Most have to be kept sedated," Hamilton replied grimly. "However some are showing signs of increased intelligence. In fact a few have even begun using primitive tools in their enclosure and have established a kind of social structure of sorts. It's quite fascinating."

"You'll forgive me if I fail to see how the behavior of mutants augmented by human DNA relates to the bigger picture doctor," Waller stated frankly. "Your job is to develop a faster, stronger meta-soldier. Not to play Jane Goodall."

"Understood," Hamilton quickly replied, not wanting to bring any more attention to the matter than need be, lest he risk being let go from the project.

With that matter settled Waller then turned her attention to the third and final female of the group, the head of the MRAD or Magical Research and Development division. "Tala anything new to report?" she demanded.

The slender purple haired sorceress couldn't help but smile, eager to share what her division had recently uncovered. "As a matter of fact recently we have," she replied. "Something I'm sure you'll find extremely interesting."

Tala then tapped the screen of her tablet causing the main screen's image to again change, this time to display a large ancient tablet made of solid jade and engraved with what many of them recognized to be ancient Chinese script.

Noting she now had everyone attention, the sorceress continued. "About five days ago an archeologist team accidentally unearthed this at a dig site in an extremely remote area in China," she began. "At the time of its initial discovery researchers and translators couldn't make heads or tails of the tablet due to that its text was what they thought to be a dialect never before encountered. Fortunately my division was able to learn of the tablet and acquire it before they were able to figure out how to decipher it."

Donna arched an eyebrow as she studied the image on the screen. Much like the purple haired sorceress she too was well versed in ancient languages, and was now _very_ intrigued by what this jade tablet read. "Let me guess, the old 'it unlocks an ancient evil' shtick?" she asked, playing dumb.

Tala shook her head. "No, nothing quite so dramatic," she replied. "Though possibly just as earth shattering."

"Tala it's late, so if you would just skip to the point…" Waller requested with an impatient irritable growl.

"Of course, sorry," the sorceress quickly apologized before continuing. "The text on the tablet was in fact written so that the words when spoken would be pronounced backwards, a more common occurrence for many texts involving magic. The text is actually the chronicle of an event that occurred approximately two thousand years ago, when one night something it describes as 'the heart of the stars' came falling from the heavens and was recovered by a blacksmith named Chang, who then forged it into a lantern so that it's 'emerald flame of life' would forever be a light in the darkness for the people of his village." Noting from the expression on Waller's face she now had the woman's full attention Tala continued. "The tablet then goes on to describe the many miracles the lantern bestowed unto the village as its light 'shielded from invaders' and 'destroyed conquerors'. It even makes mention of how it single handedly 'restored the land to its greatest glory' after a forest decimated the area, save the village naturally."

"Interesting," noted Waller. "Especially in the fact that when you break a lot of it down much of this resembles certain aspects of what little we know about the green lanterns, but my question is if this artifact held such power why aren't there more myths and legends about it?"

"The usual reasons," Tala replied with a shrug. "From what the tablet says shortly after the lantern performed these 'miracles' the villagers began turning on each other, each wanting the lantern's power for themselves until finally there was no one left save for a lone shaolin monk, the one who made the tablet. As for the lantern's current location all we have to go on is the tablet's final words, which basically state the monk's vow to 'protect the lantern from those who would misuse its power' by taking it to 'the land where the sun rests'. From there it was just a simple matter of time eroding away the village until there was nothing but wilderness. With this information I would strongly advise investigating into the matter, as this very well may provide Checkmate with a way to rival the Justice League's more 'magically inclined' members."

Waller's eyes narrowed as she gave serious thought to this new revelation. Obviously it went without saying that this 'heart of the stars' could very well be a powerful magical artifact, or perhaps an alien technology somewhat akin to the Green Lantern, possible some form of early prototype. Either way Tala was right to advise investigating into the matter. "Very well," she at last said. "As of this moment I'm officially authorizing the green light for MRAD's investigation into this project, project… let's call it 'Starheart'. Agreed?"

Tala nodded. "Agreed," she concurred absolutely.

"Good, now that that's been established what is MRAD's progress on project Resurrect?" she asked.

"Were still in the development stages," Tala replied. "Because the subject was turned to stone by non magical means we're being thorough in our research before we proceed – which for the record _will_ be relatively soon – but rest assured, at the moment project Resurrect is first and foremost on MRAD's priorities."

"And don't forget it," reminded Waller. "I do not have to remind you just how crucial project Resurrect is to the success of project BB2."

As Tala nodded her full understanding of the matter Waller then turned her gaze on the final member of the division heads to report on their progress. "Alright Professor Ivo, dazzle me."

Professor Anthony Ivo, a shorter than average middle aged auburn haired man, confidently gave a smug grin of self-assurance as he tapped the screen of his tablet instantly shifting the larger screen to display a number of schematics, diagrams and blueprints. "To begin with unlike my esteemed – to use the word loosely – '_peers_', I actually am pleased to report success," he stated with an arrogant tone that earned a collective of cold scowls from his colleagues. While Ivo was unquestionably brilliant, his general superior condescending attitude towards those he deemed inferior – namely _everyone_ – made him less than liked by his peers. "Thanks to the data you provided me I have successfully recreated the late Professor T. O. Morrow's research as you requested. Though to be perfectly frank I think that 'galvanized' would be a more accurate choice of words. While I am reluctantly forced to admit his designs for Red Tornado's 'powers' were inspired, it is little wonder how he lost control of his little 'toy' before his passing. For someone who was such a so called 'legend in his own time' the good professor's so called 'advancements' in robotics were tragically archaic in comparison to my own."

At this Waller felt the smallest twinge of a smile tug at the corners of her lips, less than fooled by his bitter retorts towards the deceased mad scientist's work. Since his first appearance in the 1940's Professor T. O. Morrow's name was synonymous with brilliance in the field of robotics being decades ahead of his time, and whose brilliance was by far unparalleled even today, arguably save of course for the short deceptively unassuming auburn haired criminal genius presently sitting at the conference table. Unfortunately Morrow was also insanely deranged and had used his genius in a personal vendetta of destroying the world's greatest heroes of his time, the reasons for which were still to this day unknown, though many would argue that – among numerous other theories – T. O. Morrow may have sought to create a machine that could surpass any meta-human. A goal which in all honesty, she could somewhat understand, given the exact nature of Checkmate's existence.

As for Ivo, the man was at best an ass, but despite this he was also a means to an end. While Waller sincerely doubted that the great T. O. Morrow would have ever willingly donated his services to Checkmate, even if he had not been dead these twenty some odd years past, Ivo was more than compliant to do so, a fact which she still regarded with great suspicion given his usual MO. But nevertheless that didn't really matter to her, the man's work spoke volumes, deafeningly so, and more importantly as long as he felt his own brilliance in Morrow's long shadow, he would be motivated to serve Checkmate's needs in his quest to surpass his predecessor's work with a vengeance.

"Care to elaborate more in these 'Galvanizations' Ivo?" she asked, casting the man a suspicious glare. Despite the advancement's he had provided for Checkmate, the government liaison knew it best to know her allies just as well as her enemies, as both seemed to have a knack for causing her grief.

Ivo merely shrugged, not the least bit nervous under the woman's cold suspicious gaze. After all he had nothing to hide… well, not much. "Of course," he responded, once again altering the main screen image with a simple tap to his tablet's to display test footage of three very familiar androids. "As you can see from this footage the three prototypes I've designed, whom for the time being I have designated R-2, R-3 and R-4, are vastly superior in contrast to their predecessor in virtually all categories. Speed, strength, stamina, intelligence, reflexes, and of course most importantly, _power!_ With a few more tests we'll be able to go into mass production within the month."

As the assembled division heads watched the footage, each thoroughly impressed, Dr. Hamilton couldn't help but address a concern. "I hate to be the one to ask this but I couldn't help but note you mention intelligence professor," he observed. "And not that I doubt your work, I was just wondering if mass production to be wise, given Morrow's own failure with Red Tornado and that this project is partially based on his work."

"Perfectly alright, I understand your concerns, however insipid they may be," Ivo snidely replied. "But I can assure you I have gone to great links to insure that I do not repeat the blunder that fool made with 'R-1'. While R-2 to R-4 all have the same personalities and mentality traits as Red Tornado his brother's and sister's loyalties lie solely with Checkmate and of course the welfare of the American people." He then turned his focus on the other four members. "Any other stupid questions?"

"Actually yes," announced Donna. "For the record surely you're not going to be calling these three R-2, R-3 and R-4? For one they don't really roll off the tongue quite as well as Tornado's name, and for another I think George Lucas might present some legal issues the name of that first one."

At that last part Ivo cocked a confused eyebrow. "I don't follow," he replied somewhat puzzled, a rare event to be sure.

At this Donna couldn't help but return his confused expression with one of incredulity. "You _must_ be joking," she replied. "Exactly how is it someone as 'brilliant' as yourself did not understand that? I was under the impression people of your caliber treated that franchise almost religiously."

Waller exhaled a tired sigh as she shook her head, wondering just how it was this woman was capable of founding a worldwide corporation. "Science fiction references _aside_…" Waller began as she cast the woman across from her a withering glare. "Let's move on to your progress on your more important project Ivo."

Nodding Ivo continued, exceptionally eager to report on _this_ particular project. "Thanks to the data you provided on Parasite and the 'contribution' of Ray Palmer's nanotech and the Metallo schematics – which of course I had to _completely_ redesign from scratch – I am pleased to say that not only have I artificially replicated Parasite's unique abilities but thanks to my genius I have also _improved_ on them."

"Interesting," Donna Milton noted. "Care to clarify on that last part?"

Ivo nodded with a smirk as he again tapped his tablet, shifting the larger screen's image to reveal the computer generated image of a muscular humanoid robotic figure. "When completed, my creation will not only be able to _permanently_ copy its targets' powers, but to do so on mere sight alone, as well as use multiple powers at will… _with_ no set limit I might add. It will even have an adaptability function so as to surpass its target's weaknesses too, given the need."

At this Waller couldn't help but genuinely grin. Ivo may have been a complete ass but he got results, and fast. "Excellent work, Ivo," she congratulated.

"It _is_ the only kind I produce," he passively confessed in a much less than modest manner.

"How soon can you produce a prototype?" she asked, more than eager to have a more… _sturdy_ line of defense for the United States in addition to project Red.

"Offhand I'd say within two or three months," he replied. "I _would_ like to say sooner, but this is an exceptionally sophisticated android, even by _my_ standards. And as sad as it is to say, quality work takes time. All I need is the official go ahead to begin construction."

"Consider authorization for phase two of project Amazo _given_," Waller informed the professor. "And I want it completed and fully functional ASAP. I needn't remind you that that project is currently our best option of defense against the League _should_ they actually go rogue."

"No, you needn't," agreed Ivo in his usual condescending tone as he rose from his seat, eager to leave. "Now if you are all done wasting my time may you please adjourn Miss Waller, unlike the rest of you my work actually matters and the sooner I can get back to it the sooner it can be completed."

At this Ivo received numerous icy glares from his fellow department heads, each filled with the same context of loathing for the short auburn haired man, all of which either went completely unnoticed by the arrogant professor or was just plain ignored.

Silently reminding herself again that in spite of Ivo's disagreeable personality, he was currently Checkmate's greatest asset – aside that is for the blonde billionaire sitting across from her – Waller quietly exhaled a patient breath, willing to put up with both members for the security of the United States. "Well then if there's nothing further to discuss," she began. "Then I officially adjurn-"

"Actually there is something I would like to address," Donna interrupted, receiving a heated glare of irritation from the woman across from her. "Recently one of my scientists at M.A.R.S. Industries, a Dr. Silas Stone, whom I'm sure professor Hamilton no doubt remembers from his brief stint at S.T.A.R. Labs, has recently begun making some _very_ promising work in his research of bio-cybernetic nano technology. While I have _no_ doubt his work has much comparison to yours professor Ivo, I was hoping that perhaps you might be willing to take a look at it to see if perhaps it might prove useful to Checkmate's interests."

Ivo, enjoying the woman's appeal to his ego couldn't help but provide her with a corresponding nod. While bio-cybernetics weren't exactly quite in his field of expertise, he supposed he could be willing to humor her request, considering she was at least intelligent enough to recognize genius when she saw it. "I suppose I can manage to spare a few moments," he replied with a dismissive wave of his hand. "Just send me this Dr. Stone's research and I'll have a look at it when I'm able."

"Excellent," replied the blonde billionaire. "I'll send it all to you as quickly as possible then." She then turned her blue eyed gaze back to the government liaison sitting across from her, flashing the woman a condescending smirk. "Now, exactly what was it you were saying again Amanda?"

Returning the blonde's smirk with a cold scowl, Waller once again continued to exercise her rapidly weighing tolerance of the woman, choosing to ignore her if for only the sake of finally ending this meeting and ridding herself of Milton's presence for the time being. "Meeting adjourned," she muttered.

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

Barbara Deborah Rich, Donna Milton's bodyguard, stood outside the doors of the conference room, patiently waiting for her employer to conclude her business with the other division heads of Checkmate.

Ever alert she silently maintained a steely eyed stance at the doors, her honed ears listening attentively for any sign of trouble from the other side.

Even at four in the morning the tall tan woman was, as always, the consummate portrait of both beauty and professionalism as her long auburn hair and flawless stunning features were perfectly accompanied by her uniform, a stylish ensemble of a short skirted charcoal grey chauffeur's uniform with matching gloves, cap, and high heeled boots.

Growing tired from the early hour, the tan auburn haired bodyguard's patience faltered for the briefest of moments as she crossed her arms while her dark brown eyes continued staring intently at the closed doors with her usual searing glare, remaining steadfast in her duties as always. If only just wearily.

As she waited, out of the corner of her eye she quickly noticed the ever so faint glint of polished metal peeking out from under the cuff of her left sleeve. With a faint smirk pulling on her lips, happily reminded of fonder times gone by, she swiftly corrected this careless lapse with a quick nonchalant pull at the cuff as she lowered her arms, masterfully re-concealing the metal band hidden under the fabric.

With the lone memento of her past once again hidden away, the auburn haired woman returned her attention back on the door as she continued to wait for the woman's business to conclude, again casting her steely eyed gaze on the door like a lone predator eyeing its prey, ready to pounce should the need call for it.

Fortunately for her, and even more so for those inside the room, the need for such action never arose as the doors to the boardroom just then opened, allowing way for the six division heads within to at last take their leave and go about their separate ways, each eager to return either back to their awaiting projects or their beds.

As her employer exited the boardroom behind the others Barbara greeted the blonde billionaire with a respectful nod before tailing after her down the hall. "So where to now Miss Milton?" she politely asked as she followed.

As they turned a corner and came to an elevator Donna gave thoughtful pause as she gave consideration to the question while her bodyguard pressed the elevator button for her, opening the doors. "Hmm, good question," she mused as they entered the elevator. "It _is_ a bit early so I suppose we could just go back home, but I'll just have to be getting up again in just a few hours, so I suppose we could just make an early day of it and head off to the office. Honestly I don't know, let me think on it for a few moments."

Fully understanding the hidden meaning of her mistress' reply, Barbara nodded as she pressed the button for the ground floor, allowing the doors to again close and the elevator to rapidly begin its mile high ascent from the secret underground complex to the surface. Clearing her thoughts of all distractions, the auburn haired woman then focused her mind and waited for her mistress to continue. She would not have to wait long.

'_Ugh, Minerva, remind me again just why do I continue to sully myself with these silly common little mortals?'_ the voice of her employer telepathically rang through her thoughts as the mental link between them was established.

At her mistress' reply Barbara, or rather – as the blonde billionaire had otherwise indicated – Minerva, suppressed the urge to break her otherwise impassive features with a smirk.

The psychic link; a necessity given Amanda Waller's unparallel paranoia and a means to evade the many hidden listening devices which the government liaison had secretly planted throughout the Checkmate facility.

Unable to help herself, Minerva broke her restraint and flashed a wry smirk, if only but for the most fleeting of moments. If only the NSA agent really knew.

'_So having fun then I take it?'_ the tan bodyguard couldn't help but psychically inquire, while waiting for the elevator to at last reach its summit.

'_Ugh, __**hardly**__,'_ was Donna's silent reply while she suppressed the urge to exhale a heavy sigh._ 'Tedious progress reports, new projects, boring bureaucracy, blah blah blah. Such petty insignificant trivialities. It's all just so… so…'_

'_Mortal?'_ Minerva ventured with a mental chuckle.

'_Ugh, yes… __**mortal**__,'_ Donna replied repeating that last word in absolute nauseated disdain. _'Honestly my dear I swear these silly little Checkmate people and their meetings grow more and more menial than the last. Sometimes I question how I was __**ever**__ one of them.' _

'_It boggles the mind,'_ Minerva dryly replied with a roll of her eyes.

'_Indeed it does,'_ the blonde billionaire wholeheartedly agreed with a sigh. _'But alas such frivolities are simply the cross I must bear for the time being. But enough about Checkmate Minerva, was there any news while I was in conference?'_

'_As a matter of fact yes,'_ the auburn haired woman psychically informed as they walked._ 'You'll be pleased with the status update I received from Gina just shortly after you went in, specifically in regards to your venture in Gotham.'_

With an almost devious smirk Donna couldn't help but arch an intrigued eyebrow. Eager to her just what news her beloved little adopted daughter had to share. _'Well don't keep me in suspense my dear, do tell. Good news I hope?'_

Minerva nodded. _'Very. According to the text she sent me, that stupid lunatic switched the weapon on just shortly after your meeting began.'_

Despite the risk of being seen by Waller's surveillance Donna's lips couldn't help but form into a small wicked grin. _'Excellent. I was starting to wonder just how much longer it would take him. How soon until launch?'_

'_The weapon should launch in a few hours time,' _Minerva psychically replied. _'That is providing all goes according to plan of course.'_

'_Oh it will,'_ the blonde mentally replied with every confidence. _'Rest assured. I've spent months subtly influencing that maniac since his escape. Manipulating his ego, his fears, his pride, his envy, his rage… virtually every emotion he has in that mess of madness that fool calls a mind. Frankly I'm slightly wounded you think so less of my abilities Minerva.'_

'_Old instincts,'_ Minerva replied with a simple shrug. _'One of the first things I learned was that nothing ever goes according to plan, no matter how well lain.'_

'_Perhaps,'_ Donna psychically conceded. _'But I assure you Minerva, this will work. There is __**nothing**__ I haven't accounted for. Including psychotic clowns.'_

'_Good to know,'_ Minerva replied.

As the rising elevator began to slow, Donna couldn't help but cast her auburn haired companion an amused smirk. _'Why Minerva, worried?'_

'_Hardly. Just cautious,'_ she retorted dryly as the elevator then at last came to a stop, having reached the peak level of the Checkmate complex. _'Gotham's criminal elements are unpredictable at the best of times, especially the clown variety. I just rather not have to dirty my hands should that lunatic show up on your doorstep.'_

At this Donna couldn't help but give a silent agreeing pause before at last replying. _'With that I'm forced to agree,'_ she slightly relented. '_Especially given the kind of questions it would raise, not to mention the entire __**league**__ of__unwanted attention he would likely attract.'_

As the elevator doors opened to reveal a virtually empty parking garage, Minerva silently replied with a simple quiet nod before following after the blonde billionaire as she exited the elevator, allowing the walls to slide back over the entryway, once again concealing it from sight._ 'Kind of hard not to,'_ was Minerva's sarcastic retort.

With the clicks of their heels echoing off the surrounding concrete garage as she walked, Donna continued in their silent conversation. _'Fortunately I've taken ample precautions to ensure that fool never realizes he's been manipulated. I assume you've done the same on your end my dear?' _

'_As you instructed,'_ assured the tan bodyguard as the two rounded a corner and the sight of a sleek beautifully polished limousine came into view. _'All records have been altered and every other 'loose end' of the theft has been permanently severed and disposed of. Absolutely nothing can be traced back to you.' _She then added in annoyance._ 'Just like I told you last time, if you recall.'_

'_No need to get snippy, I was just making sure everything was in order,'_ Donna replied, jokingly feigning hurt feelings. _'And here I was going to double your salary for a job well done.'_

'_You don't pay me,'_ Minerva deadpanned.

Donna couldn't help but then cast Minerva a cheeky grin. _'Well in that case make it triple.'_

Rolling her eyes, Minerva, continuing to play the ever compliant role of Barbara Rich for any eyes that may having been watching quickly stepped ahead of her blonde employer and dutifully opened the passenger door for her.

"Thank you Barbara," Donna gratefully said aloud, keeping up appearances as she entered the vehicle before carrying on with their concealed conversation. _'But to be frank that's hardly my concern right now. For the moment I need to consider reevaluating my other plans. Among other things it seems that the Checkmate MRAD division may have stumbled onto something… rather intriguing.'_

"You're welcome Miss Milton," 'Barbara' politely replied, shutting the limo door closed for her employer while following her mistress' lead. _'Oh?'_ Minerva mentally inquired, arching an intrigued eyebrow. _'Well that's just… well, __**surprising.**__'_

As Minerva swiftly walked to the front of the limo and entered the vehicle, Donna could only nod in agreement. _'Agreed,'_ Donna replied, shaking her head. _'Although I'm wagering their little discovery was more chance than anything else, considering just how inane that so called sorceress is. Frankly that silly little Tala girl's so called 'expertise' in the mystic arts is so laughable it takes all my strength not to simply laugh in her face whenever the poor child speaks. It's is because of her I often forget just how crucial a piece Checkmate is to my plans.'_

'_Hence the 'Checkmate' brand name,'_ Minerva couldn't help but discretely quip with a chuckle as the tan woman started the car.

'_Oh just how could I resist Minerva?'_ Donna asked with a chuckle in her defense. _'The irony was just too deliciously tantalizing when I suggested the name. Apparently those little government people thought so as well, though in retrospective obviously for different reasons.'_

As the black limousine slowly pulled out of the parking garage and into the semi-bustling Manhattan city streets, Donna gave a consenting nod, albeit while rolling her eyes. _'Obviously,'_ she retorted. _'So, just for the record exactly how intriguing of a discovery did our girl Tala make? Must be something good for you to bring it up.'_

'_You know me so well Minerva,'_ observed Donna with a slight smile, somewhat pleased by the fact.

Minerva shrugged as she slowed the limo as the green light ahead just then turned yellow. _'You like to talk… __**a lot**__. It's no big secret.'_

'_Oh you wound me my dear,'_ Donna psychically chuckled as the car came to a stop for the now red light. _'Have I really become that predictable?'_

'_Y__**es!**__'_ Minerva psychically exclaimed, growing somewhat weary of blonde woman's impishness as she drummed the steering wheel with her fingertips. _'Now, you were saying…?'_

'_Oh yes, MRAD's new discovery,'_ said Donna with a chuckle, her fun with her bodyguard's temperament now had. _'Minerva, I don't suppose you recall that tale of the village of the heart of the star.'_

"That old fairytale?" Minerva exclaimed aloud with a laugh, surprise momentarily outweighing discretion, something she was quick to amend. _'Sorry mistress, it's just I always thought that was just an empty rumor.'_

'_As had I,'_ Donna solemnly concurred. _'But new evidence would strongly suggest the contrary.'_

'_The heart of the stars,'_ Minerva couldn't help but think in almost awed reverence. _'Wow. Talk about your surprising investment payoffs.'_

'_As of yet that remains to be seen,'_ noted the billionaire blonde. _'For the moment all MRAD has is a stone tablet which for all intensive purposes states that the heart was taken somewhere west of the village.'_

As the light ahead at long last turned green, once again allowing the black vehicle onward, Minerva could only nod in agreement with her mistress. _'And for all we know the whole legend might just be an over exaggeration, given how impressionable people were back then.'_

Donna nodded._ 'Exactly, so for the time being I'll allow Tala's silly little department to continue with their investigation on the matter while focusing my attention on my more prominent of pawns Professor Ivo,'_ she said while glancing out the window as the limousine continued down the city streets. _'But before I go into detail on the good Doctor's progress I think it's about time I slipped into something much more… well, __**me.**__'_

Donna, then making note they were now a safe distance from the far spanning reach of Amanda Waller's ever present eyes and ears, and knowing that the signals of the eavesdropping devices the government liaison's people had undoubtedly planted in the car during her meeting were being jammed by the vehicle's scrambler, her lips curved into a smirk as she then dispelled her mystical guise.

Glancing back at her lone passenger through the reflection of her rearview mirror, a smirk matching that of her mistress pulled on Minerva's own lips, watching in wry amusement as the façade of Donna Milton eroded away as sapphire blue eyes reddened to alluring yet malicious dark crimson red and golden blonde hair fluidly grew as its locks swiftly darkened to that of deep violet. While the world at large knew the woman behind her as Donna Milton, billionaire founder and CEO of the world's largest and most influential arms manufacturers, she was by far from what she seemed.

Donna exhaled a sigh of contentment as then stretched her arms before then undoing the top buttons from her blouse to alleviate some of the pressure on her now more voluptuous chest. "Ah, _much_ better," she sighed in relief as she could feel her power now radiate freely from her without restraint.

"I take it the need for discretion has passed then?" the auburn haired driver inquired with a wry chuckle, noting the obvious.

Leisurely removing her suit's jacket to better make herself more comfortable, Donna gave a casual agreeing nod as she tossed it to the wayside. "Yes, and by the way, do remind me to assign ample bonuses to my Venus Lingerie subsidiary," the crimson eyed woman said glancing down to her semi exposed and still well accommodated cleavage with a proud smile. "As of late their more recent designs have been _very_ 'accommodating' in both necessity _and_ appeal."

"Noted," Minerva replied with a roll of her eyes, simply relieved to at last have her mind free of the violet haired woman's thoughts. While she held nothing but respect and devotion for the woman, actually _having_ her in her head was the reason why she always carried Advil.

"Oh funny," the crimson eyed woman dryly observed with a wry smirk, having heard the thought.

"I thought so," Minerva chuckled as she shook her head with a sigh. Case and point. "So, you were saying about Ivo…?"

Donna smiled as she reached for the limousine's mini bar and poured herself a refreshing drink of sparkling water, somewhat parched from the dry sterilized air of the Checkmate facility. "Ah yes, Ivo," she continued after taking a quenching sip of water. "I must admit that out of all the useful pawns this little Checkmate endeavor has provided me, the not so good Professor is proving to be by far the most useful. Even while he possesses the most arrogant egotistical ego in the world-'

"-second only to your own naturally," Minerva couldn't help but wryly interrupt with a jib and a smirk.

Casting her most trusted of underlings a humored scowl, somewhat amused by the banter, the crimson eyed woman continued. "At any rate, despite his overly inflated ego his insights into his field more than compensate, making him the most useful pawn of the lot. In fact as things stand right now he is only a few short months from completing his Amazo project, which of course _more_ than puts my plans ahead of schedule."

"Providing of course Ivo's toy actually works," Minerva replied, staying the realist of the duo.

"Oh it _will_ work Minerva," Donna replied, taking another sip of her drink. "Ivo may be an ass, but guaranteed he's one that produces results." A distant smile then crossed her lips as she thought of the improvements he would undoubtedly be able to provide Dr. Stone's work once he had a look at the man's research. "I can scarcely wait to see just he will make of Silas' nano technology. It should be most helpful for me."

"Too bad the rest can't measure up to his standard," Minerva commented offhandedly.

Donna was forced to give an audibly agreeing sigh, shaking her head pityingly. "All too true Minerva, all too true," she replied. "Although personally I would just settle for a little less of Checkmate's precious government liaison. While dear Amanda's presence as a division head permits my company access to some of the more restricted government levels and resources, I swear that woman is _sorely_ in need of a new personality."

Having briefly spoken with the woman on occasion in the past, Minerva couldn't help but exhale a chuckle. "Or perhaps just one in general."

Donna couldn't help but give a wholehearted nod of agreement. "Agreed," she concurred. "At the very least Professor Hamilton's cloning work has begun to show some promise, although some might argue the contrary given Kr-23's recent rampage. Either way Hamilton's work is still an avenue I deem worth exploring, and in a round about way the same could be said for Dr. Desmond."

"Kr-23?" Minerva couldn't help but ask, somewhat intrigued.

"Not important," the violet haired woman in the back dismissively replied with a wave of her hand. "Just your average failed experiment, hardly worth the conversation."

"Gotcha," Minerva replied with an understanding nod.

"At any rate, let's just dispense with Checkmate for the time being and try focusing more on the moment," said the crimson eyed billionaire, having grown weary of the topic of her Checkmate pawns. "More specifically what to do with myself right now." A sultry grin then hungrily pulled at her mouth as she couldn't help but lick her scarlet lips in salivation as her thoughts turned to the moments prior to her meeting. "Watching the little show Ben and Eris put on last night has put me in quite the… well shall we say, _salacious_ mood."

"_Really_ not sure I'm liking where you're going with that," Minerva jokingly retorted with a chuckle. "Because that was _not_ in the job description when I signed up to be your latest little 'collectable'."

"Oh please, as if I would _ever_ Minerva, I'm _more_ than perfectly aware of your preferences," the violet haired billionaire replied with a roll of her scarlet eyes. "No, I was thinking of something more masculine."

"Well you certainly have plenty of _those_ to choose from in your collection," Minerva retorted.

Donna flippantly dismissed that notion with a wave of her hand. "Been there, done that my dear," she replied with a bored yawn. "No Minerva, I was thinking more along the lines of getting some… shall we say, 'fresher' meat."

"_Yeeeeah_, good luck with scaring up any of that at this hour," the auburn haired driver retorted casting as she slowed the car in accordance with a yellow traffic light ahead.

Glancing at her wristwatch and noting the time to presently be 5:35 AM Donna couldn't help but concede to her driver's point. "I suppose you _are_ right Minerva," she sighed, somewhat disappointed by the fact. "By now any decent specimen worth my time has long since retreated from the local night life scene."

"'Night life scene'?" Minerva couldn't help but retort with a laugh. "Isn't that just a tad dated?"

Donna rolled her eyes. "My dear I am a Goddess, what I say is _never_ dated. It is simply… retro chic. Yes retro chic, I rather like that."

"_Also_ dated," Minerva was quick to note.

A slight frown momentarily crossed Donna's lips as she caught sight of the smug cheeky grin her tan driver was grinning in the rearview mirror's reflection. "Mocking a goddess, _really_ Minerva?"

As the light ahead at last turned from red to green and the limo once again resumed on its way through the early morning traffic the auburn haired driver merely shrugged. "Meh, eternal indentured servitude has to have _some_ perks. I like to think the occasional jib is one of them."

"Remind me again just _why_ I put up with you Minerva?" the crimson eyed goddess rhetorically queried with a chuckle.

"Two reasons" she replied frankly. "Reason number one: because I'm the only person who's ever been freaking crazy enough to become part of your precious collection willingly. Which leads to reason number two: which basically is reason number one makes me your favorite."

"True," the violet haired billionaire couldn't help but relent. "But at any rate in regards to satiating my more carnal desires, I suppose I'll just have to go wanting, for the time being anyway."

Minerva smirked. "Unless that is you want to risk exposure in yet another ill planned abduction case."

Having learned her lesson from _that_ past fiasco Donna gave an annoyed nod. "Ugh, don't remind me. You abduct one adequately built specimen and suddenly everyone from the police to the I.R.S. is breathing down your neck! I tell you Minerva I wholeheartedly rue the day modern forensic science was developed."

"Tell me about it," replied the tan auburn haired driver, shaking her head with a frustrated sigh. "It's gotten damn near impossible to make a satisfying kill these days."

"Well regardless, why don't you take us to M.A.R.S. tower Minerva," the violet haired goddess requested, giving an ever so slight yawn as she did so. "Since I'm already up and about I might as well get a jump on the work day. Tell me, just what exactly _is_ my work schedule for the day?"

Minerva shrugged. "Same old same old," she replied, casually recalling her mistress' agenda for the day. "Hostile takeover here… a corporation raid there… and of course your usual mass layoffs and budget cuts all around. Oh, and there's also your meeting with the representatives from Luthor Corp and Wayne Industries to discuss their bids for merger with your new Hephaestus Air, Sea and Automotive division. Our spies at Luthor Corp have informed us that Luthor himself will be there to place his bid. Not really all that surprising given the general competence of his staff."

At that Donna's eyes brightened with great interest as the germ of a wickedly devious scheme began to take root in her mind, one that just might satiate her present salacious mood.

Lex Luthor and Bruce Wayne; both were fine candidates for merger with her company's Hephaestus division, and each obviously were smart enough to know a good opportunity when they saw it. Both were aspects she greatly appreciated, after all money – or more to the point, _greed_ – was what made the world turn these days, wasn't it?

But at the moment their wealth was hardly what interested her, though gods knew it didn't hurt, after all, to paraphrase Marilyn Monroe 'a man being rich was like a girl being pretty'. No, in this case she was more interested in their more 'personable' aspects, particularly those of her dear Brucie. While Luthor was unquestionably a man after her own heart – ruthless, merciless and well… _evil_ – for the moment she fully intended to be a woman after Bruce Wayne's.

Having met the man on occasion, she had quickly deduced there was far more to Bruce Wayne than the simple spoiled rich playboy the world – and the numerous trollops constantly in his company – knew him as. More than likely a strategy to better cause his competitor to underestimate him, an aspect of which she more than respected and – to some degree – shared with the man.

Of course there was also the considerable resources Wayne Industries would provide her as well, once he was under her thrall that is. But all in all for the time being his wealth and resources were a moot point, absolutely secondary for what she had planned with the man this evening.

Lavishly she licked her lips, thinking of that divinely sculpted body of his she knew to lie beneath his usual Armani suits serving its much needed purpose.

Of course for that to happen the man would actually be required to be at that meeting, wouldn't he? "Minerva, when we get to M.A.R.S. Tower would you be a dear and give Lucius Fox a call," she said, absently drumming her fingers as she thought of her rendezvous with her dear Brucie. "Please tell the man that, given rumors of Luthor's presence at the meeting, that unless Mr. Wayne himself is there to present Wayne Industries' bid then I'm afraid I won't be able to take their offer seriously. Also, due be sure to emphasize any advice you have to give Mr. Fox on the considerable loss Wayne Industries will bare if that happens."

"Will do," Minerva replied with a nod as she focused her attention on the road. "Anything else?"

"Yes, seeing as I plan on keeping company with Mr. Wayne later this evening, would you please also make the appropriate reservations for us?"

Again Minerva nodded. "Planning on wining and dining Wayne?"

The violet haired goddess chuckled as she smiled a most salaciously hungry grin. "And then some Minerva, and then some," she chuckled. "Oh, and if it all possible, preferably some place highly upscale, but at the same time secluded and down to earth."

"Gee, an _easy_ request, how original of you," Minerva sarcastically retorted.

Donna smiled and shrugged. "Despite what the media would have you believe, while Bruce Wayne may like the finer things in life, he prefers them in more humble settings, and this should be an evening just as much for dear Brucie as well as myself, shouldn't it?"

The auburn haired driver sighed once again rolling her eyes. "Whatever, I'll make the reservations when we arrive at the office," she replied.

With her day now planned out Donna smiled as she eased back into her seat, taking another quenching sip of water while reflecting on how she should occupy herself for the moment, given it would be about little over half an hour to reach M.A.R.S. Tower with the usual early morning Manhattan traffic, idle hands and all that.

Considering it had been a few hours since she had last checked up on him, the crimson eyed goddess wondered just how Ben Tennyson was fairing, especially after his tryst with the goddess of chaos. The larger question of course being whether or not he was still alive, Eris _did_ have a tendency to dispose of her lovers that failed to live up to expectations after all. Although she was highly doubtful that was the case. _No_ one, be they human or even goddess, made those kind of noises when unsatisfied.

The violet haired goddess raised her hand to wave her mirror into being before her, so that she could see the dear boy's fate for herself. However much to her annoyance, was stopped with a sharp jolt as the car came to a sudden unexpected stop.

"Minerva…" she began, annoyed.

"Sorry, big traffic accident up ahead," the tan bodyguard growled in annoyance, pointing ahead to a three car crash and an overturned semi truck. "We're going to be here a while."

It was then that a certain blonde kryptonian hero flew down onto the scene from the sky to address the situation, obviously to see if the was anything she could do to help.

Both women remained quiet, not wishing to run the risk of being overheard by the blonde hero, given the alien's range of hearing.

As the duo waited for the young hero to leave the area, it was then that another young woman, a girl no older than sixteen – who, from the ragged apparel was obviously homeless – approached the limousine and began washing the front window with a spray bottle and a dirty cloth, obviously figuring a large payoff would be due from the owner for doing so.

A low angered growl escaped Minerva's throat as the girl continued, her work only making the window dirtier rather than cleaner. While Minerva cared little for the girl or the car itself, she personally maintained the vehicle in both function and appearance and loathed it when someone undid that.

"_Barbara_…" Donna warned, emphasizing her alias, knowing the woman's temper.

Minerva only responded back to her mistress with a threatening snarl, her gaze remaining fixed on the oblivious young girl just outside.

Arching a somewhat cross eyebrow for being regarded in such a discourteous manner, Donna decided to ignore Minerva's response and focus back on the potential alien threat just up the street, preferring there to be a much greater distance between themselves and the alien.

Fortunately whatever concerns the violet haired goddess may have had were fleetingly dismissed as the blonde hero, having concluded her business, then shot back up into the sky and into the distant horizon, more than likely needed elsewhere, thus allowing the crimson eyed billionaire to breathe a silent sigh of relief.

It was then however that the homeless girl concluded her task of 'cleaning' the front windshield and approached the driver's window.

As Minerva's predatory growl grew in ferocity, Donna – knowing full well what was coming – gave a weary sigh as she raised her hand and snapped her fingers, wondering just why she allowed her most prized collectable such indulgences.

As Donna's spell immediately went into effect, altering the perceptions of the surrounding world beyond the limousine, the driver's window slowly rolled downward. To which the homeless girl cast the auburn haired driver a big warm smile, blissfully unaware of the danger as the auburn haired woman reached out to repay the young girl for her services.

In a single swift fluid motion Minerva violently seized the hapless street girl by the throat and instantly hauled her in through the window, and ferociously slammed her into the other side of the car's front interior.

Screaming in terror the girl desperately pulled an the door handle, frantically trying to escape to no avail as Minerva lunged at her as her façade of the tan auburn haired woman's human veneer instantly faded away to that of her true feral countenance.

Much like the pretense of her mistress, 'Barbara Rich' – ever loyal bodyguard, and most trusted aid to the blonde billionaire Donna Milton – was nothing more than an illusion, a falsehood for the unassuming public eye. Thanks to her mistress, she had long since evolved from such pitiful meager restraints of the human condition and had become a superior animal of a far more vicious breed. Something she was about to demonstrate firsthand for her latest victim.

The girl's screams were amplified to horrifying new heights as Minerva's claws violently tore into her flesh, violently rending open geysers of fluid crimson red as she flailed about the limo's front interior, hysterically trying to escape the malevolent creature's vicious wrath.

Frantically clawing at the windows, the girl screamed for help, begging anyone within earshot to save her. But sadly the girl's terrified desperate cries would go unanswered, her tortured cries only falling on deaf ears, the outside world having been rendered blind and deaf to their existence, seeing only the illusion of a limo and its occupants simply waiting for the traffic to clear. Instead her torturous cries only ever sweetened the moment for Minerva as the girl's horrified screams were then immediately silenced by the auburn haired predator ferociously tearing into her victim's neck with her ravenous fangs and swiftly ripping out her throat, silencing her victim forever.

As blood slowly dripped from her mouth in cascades of crimson red, she swallowed the flesh taken, and grinning a wickedly feral smile of psychotic glee, hungrily drinking in the intoxicating sight of anguished blood stained tears flowing from the girl's pleading eyes as they desperately begging for mercy, a horrifying mosaic of exquisite carnage only the likes of which was capable of satiating the ravenous hunger of her savage bloodlust.

Sadly however, no matter what the plea, if there was to be any mercy this day, it would not come from Minerva.

With a mighty sadistic slash of her hand, Minerva took great pleasure in ferociously tearing open the mangled girl's torso and then viciously plunging her clawed hand deep into her chest with an audibly repulsive _**CRUNCH**_, breastbone shattering like crystalline glass under the feral woman's brutal strength.

The helpless girl's eyes quickly filled with unending horror as she then felt Minerva's hand slowly squeeze around her heart, only able to watch powerlessly as the feral predator cast her a fanged wickedly inhuman grin before swiftly ripping out the girl's heart from her chest.

Fulfilling her horrific tableau, Minerva then slowly raised the girl's still beating heart before her, smiling in depraved malevolent delight as she squeezed it to a pulp, savoring every passing second while watching in cruel predatory merriment as the life began to fade from her mangled prey's eyes, now forever etched by the horrified gaze of torturous agony.

With the kill complete the bestial Minerva then tore away a bloodied stained limb from the grotesque bloody husk, setting herself to work with the task of fangs stripping flesh from bone and consuming her fill.

Watching the scene from the back seat of the limousine, Donna shook her head and sighed. "Minerva, was that really necessary?" the crimson eyed goddess chided with some annoyance and a roll of her eyes. "I just had those seats reupholstered from the last time, _with_ Corinthian leather I might add."

Giving a brief pause as the bestial predator in the driver's cab of the limo finished consuming a large piece flesh she had just torn from a femur in her hand, and after giving an audible gulp and a brief clearing of her throat she at last answered her mistress. "No, not necessary," she replied, wiping the blood from her mouth with a malicious grin. "Just fun."

Donna shook her head as she gave a weary sigh and pressed the nearby button to raise the window partition between them, allowing her favorite collectable to consume her prize in peace, deciding it better not to dwell on Minerva's baser desires and instead focus on other more interesting distractions while waiting for the traffic to let up, namely… namely… now, where _had_ she been before the sudden interruption…? Oh yes, namely Ben Tennyson.

With a wave of her hand and brief shimmer of violet light her mirror appeared before her floating in midair, ready and awaiting to do her bidding. "Mirror, show me Ben Tennyson," she instructed with a second more passive wave of her hand.

Immediately heeding her command the mirror's glass began to glow, emanating a soft mystic violet light as the image of her own reflection began to change, slowly shifting to the image of that of the small stone cell where Ben Tennyson presently resided.

Watching while he slept unaware of her far reaching gaze, a small pout formed on Donna's lips as a twinge of want halfheartedly pulled at the back of her mind.

She sighed wistfully as gazed at his sleeping form. Ben Tennyson had access to a power unlike any she had ever seen before; the ability to transform into aliens, an assuredly rare talent indeed. Not to mention the fact that he had not only actually killed Ares but had trounced the amazons singlehandedly, that last fact alone scoring BIG brownie points with her. And then there was the fact that he was not only of this world but also not of this reality, a thought which her mouth instinctively salivated at.

For years a handful of scientist had been bold enough to propose the theory that there existed an infinite number of worlds parallel to our own. Of course that is all it had been up until now, a theory, nothing more than a fantasy often used – if not overused – in lowbrow science fiction and the like.

And now that fiction had been made fact, to be honest she found herself not all that surprised, especially given the rumors that had been circulating over the internet for some time now. Odd little rumors of mysterious visitors, the Justice League, even the sudden disappearance of Michael Holt, all of which revolved around the theory of parallel worlds. Perhaps it was time to begin a discrete investigation into the matter given the possibilities.

In truth Donna had never given the notion of other realities much thought, after all, with her plans in motion she had much more relevant concerns to contend with, now however… perhaps it might be wise to investigate into the matter, given the great number of possibilities – or to be more precise – the _infinite_ number of possibilities.

Making a mental note to discretely pursue the matter in the future, Donna then returned her focus back on the present as she returned her crimson eyed gaze back on the boy, exhaling another saddened sigh. It truly was a pity. Had the fates been a little kinder and the poor boy had entered anywhere else into this world, he and his Ultimatrix would have made a fine addition to her collection. But sadly the fates had seemingly decreed it not to be.

A halfhearted smile formed on Donna's lips as she took another sip of her water. At the very least she supposed she could find solace in the fact that he still might provide her with some amusement in the short time he had left. After all, save for her meeting that afternoon her work schedule for the day was nothing more than a series of mere trivialities, all easily resolved with a few mere strokes of her pen, plenty of time for her to enjoy his time among the amazons before their destruction.

At that last thought her smile expanded wickedly, barely able to contain her anticipation.

For millennia she had been patient, slowly biding her time, attaining wealth and the power it gave over the mortal world as she had established her M.A.R.S. empire, all for the sake of revenge against her enemies and her ambitions of ultimate power.

For millennia she had seen nations rise and topple to the passage of time, warriors clash and die, and rulers of every class and creed reign and fall, all of which fading away to mere memories in the annals of myth and history.

And now, on this day, in a single fleeting moment she would at last bear witness to it all all over again. At long last her most hated enemies the amazons would soon become nothing more than a bitter memory.

On that day, after centuries upon centuries of patience, the destruction of Themyscira was at long last at hand.

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

The morning's light shined warmly down on the island of Themyscira as a certain redheaded amazon made her way down the path towards the prison cell awaiting her. It seemed that Apollo had been generous that day, as Artemis couldn't help but silently reflect that there was nary a cloud to be seen in the sky.

As she proceeded down the path she gave a halfhearted sigh, wishing that such a nice day needn't be marred by the unfortunate task that awaited her. Despite the otherwise bright morning the redheaded warrior's mood was grim, as was reflected by the glare in her eyes and the scowl she wore on her face.

Continuing down the path, Artemis automatically reached for the handle of the sword bound to her belt and clenched it in irate frustration as her thoughts turned back to earlier that morning.

It had been during the sun's rise, while she had been attending to her horse at the stables, that she had been approached by Queen Hippolyta and then – much to her great chagrin – had been charged by the queen with the unfortunate assignment of tending to the preparations of the prisoner.

Naturally Artemis had argued that surely someone else, _anyone_ else, would have been far better suited for such a task, given her great animosity towards him. She had even been so bold as to flatly decline, adding that it be better he simply rot in his cell until the noon hour had arrived and his sentence be served.

However, much to her present frustration and regret the queen had been firmly adamant in her decision, reminding the redheaded woman that the Gods had decreed that if his fate were to be determined in their arena that day then Ben Tennyson would be presentable enough for the Gods, and that entailed that he be treated to the courtesies of bathing, proper nourishment, and time to select what he would require from their armory for his trials.

Adding to this Queen Hippolyta had then stated she wanted her to be the boy's escort simply because Artemis would be able to handle him should he get any notions of escaping his fate, given how well she had handled him during his interrogation.

At that last thought a smile briefly replaced her scowl, the thought of once again smacking him upside the head possessing an oddly satisfying appeal.

"Good morning Artemis," she then heard a familiar voice greet her.

Snapping back to reality the redheaded amazon paused from her thoughts and stopped to greet two of her sisters, one with long blonde hair and another with short red hair picking some fruit from a few trees near the path. "Good morning sisters," she greeted with a smile, relieved for the distraction from her duties. "How are you both today? Still in wedded bliss I hope."

As they picked the last of the fruit they needed into their baskets and joined her, the two women smiled and nodded, both apparently very content in the others company. "Yes very much so," the blonde sister replied, mischievously casting a lusty side glance to her wife, causing the red haired woman's face to hue nearly as red as her hair. "Especially since last night."

"Aella!" exclaimed the redhead in embarrassment, the crimson hue of her face growing even darker to better match her hair.

"Oh calm yourself my love," Aella teasingly chided as she kissed her wife's cheek. "And be grateful Callineira I am not singing your praises from the mountain tops."

At this Callineira's face turned beet red, causing Artemis to chuckle as she then watched Aella's mortified bride quickly run off in embarrassment with her basket of fruit. "You are horrible to her, you know that don't you Aella?"

Aella smiled and nodded as she absently brushed a few straw strands of her golden hair behind her ear. "I know, she knows, and yet for reasons I will never truly understand she still remains with me," she replied with a chuckle. "And each night I pray to Aphrodite that she never becomes wise enough to come to her senses."

Artemis couldn't help but laugh, happy to hear the pair in such good spirits. Both women were very good friends of her's and Alexa's and she was elated to see that their marriage was still standing strong.

Marriage was a rare and treasured thing amongst their people, even before the days of Themyscira. Marriage was a lifelong commitment, one which now took on a whole new meaning when one was immortal.

Over the centuries the amazons had learned many lessons, one of the first being that time can put a strain on any couple, after all, people change with time and eventually grow apart, sadly an inevitable and unavoidable fact with the immoral condition.

For the amazons now, all one could hope for was a prolonged span of romantic courtship, wherein an amazon would romance a woman of their interest, court for a brief period of time – say a hundred years or so, and then regrettably begin to drift apart and finally end their romance, only to seek out a new love interest and repeat the cycle again, all the while a small few, such as the queen, the princess, her friend Persephone and herself, had instead chosen the commitment of celibacy.

However, as one might guess all this was not necessarily the set standard. Despite the trials of immortality there were still a select few such as Aella and Callineira who shared a love strong enough to be tested by the ordeals of eternity.

Artemis couldn't help but let a smile slip as she watched Callineira retreat down the path with her basket. It had only been a few meager weeks ago that Aella and Callineira had finally ended their centuries long courtship by deciding to wed, a genuine testament to their love for each other and a truly momentous occasion, and one she both prayed and knew would stand the test of time.

Both women had been all but inseparable since childhood, and that bond of love had withstood in countless challenges, be they by man, creature, god, or – as of late – Ben Tennyson.

Once again reminded of the accursed boy that had seemingly fallen out of thin air to rain down a wrathful – or rather _Rathful_ – battle upon their people, Artemis' smile quickly faded to be replace by her former scowl, her thoughts now sullied by his miserable presence.

Her dour expression did not go unnoticed by Aella. "Why the sudden sour face Artemis?" she asked with a grin and a chuckle, hoping to lift her friend's spirits. "Apollo's light is shining bright, the air is cool and sweet, the birds are singing, and there's going to be a man butchered at noon, I believe for you that is what is described as a 'good' day."

The redheaded amazon rolled her eyes. "Perhaps, if you did not have to act as his keeper for the morning," she sighed, shaking her head wearily. "It seems that Queen Hippolyta wishes for him to be treated as more of a guest than the prisoner he is."

At this Aella could only give her red haired friend a sympathetic nod of understanding. "Well then my dear friend I suppose I must give you my condolences," she said with a manufactured compassioned chuckle.

"Thank you," Artemis replied, somewhat comforted by her friend's feigned support. "I just wish I understood our queen's reasoning to warrant such compassion Aella. He is a man, the sworn enemy of the amazons, and one who has decimated our forces singlehandedly and then openly mocks us with his charade of idiocy. And yet even with all of this accounted for she _still_ wishes him treated with compassion."

To this Aella could only shrug, unable to provide her friend with a knowledgeable answer. "That is a good point," she consented somewhat grimly, the memory of being cast aside like a mere straw doll by the Rath creature in battle still fresh in her mind. "But perhaps our queen wishes compassion for the boy for his deeds."

"I would hardly call humiliating our people in our most sacred of duties a deed worthy of compassion sister," Artemis retorted with a sour scowl, her bitterness towards her failure to defeat the raging aggressor during his rampage more than evident.

"I suppose that _is_ certainly one way of looking at it," her friend admittedly conceded.

"And there is another?" Artemis countered with a dubious chuckle.

Aella tilted her head in a slight nod. "Perhaps," she replied with another shrug. "I will admit I felt as you do now my sister, but then after some reflection I think the boy may just be deserving of our Queen's mercy, if not our own."

"And just _what_ pray tell is there to reflect Aella!?" Artemis demanded with a low growl.

Aella only chuckled. "Have you not already noticed it?" she asked. "How our sisters seem to be living as though anew today, striding each step in happy merriment, without worry and in utter confidence? Surely you must have noticed how even my Callineira seems to have come out of her shell."

While Artemis was reluctant to admit it, but as she now gave pause Callineira had seemed different, aside from the obvious that is. Callineira had suffered greatly at the hands of their enemies, tortured within an inch of her life, which had been shown by the scars formerly etched over nearly every inch of skin on her body.

Of course amazons were never ones for vanity. Such matters of appearance had always been of little concern. After all, they were a great warrior people, one which saw true beauty as the strength of one's character and their prowess as a warrior forged and tempered by battle, and a people who chose to wear their wounds with pride.

However, just as there were those who would always wear their scars with pride, so too would there always be those who were the exception to this rule, those amazons who felt shame from them and none had felt this great than Callineira.

Artemis exhaled a pitying sigh as she remembered how for so many centuries her dear sister in arms had hidden herself away under the vestments of hooded robes and veils to conceal her wounds from sight, so much so it had taken centuries of Aella's convincing just to have the redheaded woman wear tunics that didn't conceal her face.

It should be noted however of emphasis of the word 'formerly'. Like every amazon on Themyscira, so too had the short haired redhead been amongst the fray against the Rath beast, and so too had she been healed by the mysterious device attached to the boy's wrist. Now where once there had been a menagerie of scars etched in flesh, there was now flawless skin, unmarred by so much as a scratch or blemish to echo the atrocities she had once suffered.

As said however being an amazon, naturally with the aforementioned values of character, this aesthetic change had gone absolutely unnoticed by Artemis. Rather it had been Callineira's attire that had seemed so uncharacteristic of her fellow sister.

Silently the redheaded amazon cursed herself for letting herself be so distracted by the boy to fail in noticing Callineira's apparel. Whereas the fellow redhead would be garbed in long tunics that day she had been dressed in a small white toga that had more than exhibited her legs, back, arms and bust in a _more_ than flattering manner.

"I suppose she has," Artemis at last replied. "And _then_ some."

To this Aella did her utmost best to conceal a salacious grin… and failed miserably to do so. Since their return home from the battlefield, Callineira had attacked her in their bedchamber with the veracious exuberance of an animal possessed, one in dire heat.

Noticing the blush of her friend's cheeks, this time it was Artemis' turn to chuckle. "Somehow I sense there is something more to this change than mere appearance," she observed, causing the blonde's blush to deepen further. "Care to discuss Aella?"

Thinking back on the preceding night, the blonde cheeks quickly burned with the deepest hues of red. It seemed her love's newly rejuvenated appearance had been much more than the mere healing of scarred flesh, but also of scarred soul.

Gone now was the woman of insecurities and self doubts that had caused the red haired amazon to hide her wounds in shame. In that woman's stead was now the proud amazon warrior Callineira, the woman that Aella had always loved, and so too it seemed that with those wounds also went her love's inhibitions. While it seemed her beloved still managed to maintain her former demure character in the company of others, alone the woman now possessed a passion unlike any Aella had seen from her wife in centuries, one that had firmly demonstrated throughout all the night, in fact if not for their required presence at the coliseum that day, Aella greatly suspected they would still be in bed savoring the taste of the others lips… among other things.

In spite of the red hue now all but consuming her face, the blonde amazon shook her head with a laugh. "I think not Artemis," she replied with a giggle. "Such subjects are strictly between woman and wife. But let us just say my wife's rejuvenation has worked many miracles, for both Callineira and myself. And for this if he has not earned the queen's mercy then that boy has at the very least earned mine."

And with that a smiling Aella departed from Artemis with her basket of fruit in hand and followed after her wife, leaving the red haired amazon to reflect on her words.

It was uncertain just how long Artemis stood there in silence, watching her friend follow after her wife, but in that probably brief stretch of time she did indeed ponder on her friend's words, mulling them over in her mind and pondering their validity, quickly of course finding none.

Resuming her course to the cell down the road, the red headed amazon questioned if the whole island had lost all reason. First the queen showing the boy compassion and then her dear friend Aella wishing it to him as well? Had _everyone_ gone mad that day!?

Even more infuriating was that even now as she walked, Artemis found that part of her – albeit a _small_ part – was questioning her opinion of Benjamin Kirby Tennyson, of which the other part of her immediately chastised. He was a man, an enemy, a scourge to the amazons, pure and simple! It had been through men that Ares had wreaked his wrath upon their people, killing them, enslaving them, and demeaning them of even the smallest dignity and even in times of peace it had been men that had shed their blood on Themyscira.

Men were liars, deceitful, cruel and merciless, without any means of compassion. They were heartless vicious creatures of greed, hate, dishonor and discord, incapable of understanding the eternally sacred ideals of her people. They were and always would be the enemies of the amazons. All men were the enemy; a fact that she had long since learned through the span of countless bloody battles that had claimed so many Amazonian lives. Men were the enemy, and this boy was no exception.

So then why, despite bearing the bitter memories of blood spilled to learn this lesson, was their queen granting the boy such clemency however small? Moreover, why did she feel the tiny pang of doubt in the back of her mind when it came to Ben Tennyson?

For just what reason could there be to warrant such compassion from Queen Hippolyta however meager? He was a man, nothing else needed to be said. He was no different than any other that had come before him, no different from Thrax or Hercules or any other that had come before.

He was a man. They were amazons. They were sworn enemies. That was all that needed to be said. Queen Hippolyta knew this better than any amazon, and yet she still was wished him to be treated contrary to the beast the redheaded amazon truly knew him to be.

Continuing on her way towards his cell the red headed warrior scowled slightly as this niggling feeling of doubt persisted, gnawing at her thoughts like some malignant virus eating away at her flesh.

Angrily Artemis exhaled a weary sigh as she walked, silently questioning her sanity and cursing herself for allowing such doubts on the matter to cloud her thoughts, wondering in frustration just how she could be feeling any kind of doubt on the matter.

For just what reason was this doubt warranted? Like the wretched Hercules before him he had befallen upon Themyscira like a force of nature, a plague sewing chaos and humiliation upon their people, and yet despite this Queen Hippolyta was being merciful.

Again Artemis sighed, deciding instead to merely resign herself to her duties instead of dwelling on her own frustrations. Queen Hippolyta's word had been spoken, and as a loyal subject she was inclined to obey, even _if_ she didn't like it. Artemis trusted the queen's judgment, Hippolyta had more than earned her birthright of her crown in battle, and had more than borne it weight with the sacrifices she had been dealt. It had been because of Hippolyta that the amazons had cast off the shackles of their oppressors and had reclaimed their dignity, and it had been because of her sacrifices that they had defeated Ares and now lived in this island paradise.

Like every amazon who lived on these shores Artemis would gladly lay down her life for the woman if asked, and although she was averse to do so too would she carry out this task, albeit with admitted great reluctance. And loathed as she was to also admit it, despite the fact of his accursed gender the redheaded amazon was hesitant to concede that the boy _had_ done their people a great service, even if it had been by happenstance.

Despite the fact that the goddess Hera had bestowed them with their paradise home, the threat of Ares mere existence had always loomed over them like some invisible malevolent shadow. Now though, for the first time since she could remember she was at peace, she had at last been freed from the threat of the war god's evil, and it seemed it was owed to a man of all irony, a boy named Ben Tennyson. A revelation she now realized was felt amongst her sisters, whether they realized it or not, and perhaps it was for this reason that Queen Hippolyta did so wish to show Ben Tennyson such courtesy.

As she rounded the path and the entrance to the small prison came into sight, Artemis' thoughts then couldn't help but once again reflect on Aella's words, this time with less flippancy as she also recall just what else the boy had done.

The amazons had been beaten, their forces strewn about the battlefield lying unconscious, easy prey for anyone to dispatch. And instead Benjamin Tennyson had acted in contrary. After slaying the war god he had had more than the opportunity to finish them all off at his discretion, and yet instead he had chosen to not only heal their wounds but at the cost of making himself vulnerable.

He had shown great compassion where he could just as easily acted without mercy, and while she was sure that as a man he more than likely had some other motive for his so called 'compassion', the redhead was still begrudgingly forced to acknowledge the merit of such action, given just how easily their forces could have killed him if they had so seen fit.

In the end though Artemis guessed that it really didn't matter what she thought or speculated of him. Within a few short hours he would certainly be dead when he faced Persephone and the matter of his motives moot, and that being the case perhaps she too could be at least charitable enough not to harbor any ill will towards him. Respect for the dead and all that.

Artemis also couldn't help but relent that his impending fate was a bit of a pity. In all honesty she would have greatly relished the opportunity to test her skills once again against the Rath creature, the one true challenge that she had ever failed to surmount in battle. Yes, a chance to reclaim her pride as an amazon warrior, at the very least she felt he owed her _that_ much.

The images of their last clash still fresh in her mind, in spite of herself Artemis couldn't help but smile at the memories of the recent battle and the Rath creature she had so greatly fought. Never before had her mettle as an amazon been so fiercely put to the test, and although she had been defeated it had been a battle truly worthy of an amazon warrior.

Oh how she dearly wished to once again take on the Rath beast, this time to claim victory that she so desperately craved from such a mighty clash. But sadly however, the fates had decreed for the contrary. Come noon Ben would face Persephone and fall. From what she had seen of his physique she doubted he was any match for an amazon warrior. Why even her dear sister Alexa would be more than a match for him.

Still as an amazon warrior Artemis knew that one should never underestimate an enemy. No matter how slight there was always a chance he could win against her blonde sister and maybe even the princess, thus providing her the opportunity to avenge her defeat at the hands of the Rath creature.

Mentally she chided herself with a chuckle for thinking such thoughts, the very idea being that ludicrously absurd.

Still, the thought of facing off against the Rath creature again merrily persisted to play throughout her thoughts, forging a most gratifying tableau where she would be the one to hand down the comeuppance not only against Ben Tennyson, but his bestial brute of alter ego Rath.

However as the pleasing flight of fancy continued to play throughout her thoughts it was then, as she approached the entranceway to the small prison, that she was suddenly snapped out of her distant revelry and brought reeling back to the present.

Ever at the alert, her attuned senses suddenly detected a faint scent in the air. A foul odor that her nostrils had not had the misfortune to detect since the dark days Hercules had set foot on Themyscira. A certain faint but ever pungent scent of carnality, one that could only be the result of one thing.

Without so much as a second's hesitation Artemis instinctively bolted through the small prison's doorway and upon catching sight of what awaited her therein, instantly stopped dead in her tracks, staring in stunned wide eyed shock as her features quickly began twisting into a scowl of pure snarling fury, glaring murder upon the two naked bodies lying in each other's arms before her, that of Ben Tennyson and her sister Alexa. "_**WHAT THE HELL?!**_"

**Author's notes.**

And he sticks the landing! (Or in Ben's case Eris! Giggity.)

Well ficfans it's been a long haul one that has been fraught (I can use that word on this website, right?) with setbacks both of the computer and of insanity but to quote some dead guy, _**HERE I AM TO SAVE THE DAAAAAAAAY!**_

Anywho… I know a lot of you are ticked with the fact that the tallies of your votes have yet to be revealed, but sadly they were lost with the original version of this chapter (the story I mean.), basically I had some – nay, A LOT of trouble recreating the battle scene so I instead went with some new ideas for the chapter. Sorry but that's the creative process for you.

But fear not ficfans, the fight scene you have soooooo been waiting for is coming… in chapter 7. Again, I refer you to the creative process.

But just so I don't come off like a total douche for this change, I Codecrash shall now give you the results of my poll.

Ahem…

(and cue drum roll)

(dramatic pause)

(dramatic pause)

(dramatic pause)

(dramatic pause)

WITH A GRAND TOTAL OF 32 VOTES, 25 OF YOU VOTED THEY WOULD RATHER GO OUT WITH BETTY COOPER THAN VERONICA LODGE!

Hey, I never said _which_ poll, did I?

Finally in conclusion, I would like to thank all those who sent in review and PMs with ideas to help recover the lost chapter, although it was irrecoverable I am grateful for such supportive readers. Hopefully this new chapter has rewarded your patience, if only a little.

And now that the somber is over with, _LET THE CRAZY COMMENCE!_

For those of you who missed this message the first time around I am issuing what I like to call **THE CODECRASH SUPER ULTIMATE MEGA AWESOME GRAND CHALLENGE!**

Now what is the Codecrash super ultimate mega awesome grand challenge you may ask? It's quite simple really, lately I've begun to notice that there aren't all that many fics out there that really strike my fancy, basically meaning everything good I've already read (how horrible is that? !). And a lot of the new stuff is either just more of the same or if it is good is rarely updated (Bigby the Big Bad Wolf, sandman7734, and – of course – me.).

So to remedy this state of stagnation (say that five times fast) I am challenging _**YOU**_ fellow fanfic writers to test your skills with **THE CODECRASH SUPER ULTIMATE MEGA AWESOME GRAND CHALLENGE!** (I just _LOVE_ saying that!)

Here's the gist of it. Below are a list of five nameless crossover fanfics I would like to see but don't really have the time to write, along with the basic plot summery and of course additional rules, the overall rules being:

1. With the exception of prologues and epilogues all chapters **MUST** be approximately 5000 to 10,000+ words each (10+ pages). After all, quantity is always preferable with quantity.

2_**.**_ Absolutely_** NO SLASH! **_(male+male romance) Yuri (girl+girl romance) is okay, I mean who doesn't love lesbians right? And yes I'm aware of the obvious double standard. Big whoop.

3. No gender changes.

4. Swearing is allowed, but try to keep it pg13 okay. Hell, damn, shit, bastard and bitch only please.

5. All story summeries must start with 'In response to the Codecrash super ultimate mega awesome grand challenge.' EXACT WORDS. (laughs maniacally)

6. All summeries must be original. (No copying mine)

7. **NO OC'S! **I'm the only one who gets to be original, thank you very much.

And now for the fics of **THE CODECRASH SUPER ULTIMATE MEGA AWESOME GRAND CHALLENGE! **(Seriously, it never gets old to say) Choose your poison wisely my friends, for it may be your last. (laughs evil laugh of evil)

1. Ultimate Marvel + Ben 10.

'An accident catapults Ben into the ultimate marvel universe, months after his doppelganger Peter Parker has died. Armed with the Omnimatrix a reluctant Ben initially is forced to join the superhero ranks of shield. As Ben wanders the world he quickly discovers the legacy his counterpart has left as he meets the men and women of his Peter's life, learning what it means to be a true hero and wondering whether or not his place is with Shield or if perhaps he should go rogue like so many others trying to fight the good fight.'

I have no real idea who the pairings for this would be, although I definitely would lean towards Rogue, Kitty Pride, Mary Jane, Gwen Stacy, or Spider-Woman. Also it should be noted that aside from the omnitrix and spider powers, the only visible distinction between the late peter parker and Ben in this fic would be their eye colors. Ben's eyes being green and peter's being brown (I think).

2. Wonder Woman + Avengers: Earth's mightiest heroes.

'A solo recon mission goes horribly wrong causing Captain America to crash land the Quinjet on an island hidden from the outside world called Themyscira. He encounters Diana, Princess of the Amazons and champion of the gods. Prompted to once again open contact with the outside world queen Hippolyta holds a contest to see who escorts Captain Steve Rogers back home as their ambassador. Winning the contest Diana dons the colors of the red, white and blue in the traditional sign of respect for the nation of America. Together and with the aid of the Avengers Diana and Steve protect the world form evil, uniting to fight an ancient enemy of the amazons to save the world and realize their true feelings for one another.'

Obviously a romance fic between Wonder Woman and Captain America. The only other rules to this fic is that there are **NO** other DC characters besides Diana, the amazons, and any Wonder Woman enemies. That means **NO **Superman, **NO **Batman, **NO** Justice League etc. And that this must occur after the conclusion of the tv show Avengers: Earth's mightiest heroes for the sake of original content.

3. Wonder Woman/Justice League + Kim Possible

'In the midst of a battle with Kim Possible aboard drakken's latest doomsday device, Shego confesses her feelings for the red headed heroine with a kiss. Repulsed, Kim rejects Shego's advances then destroys Drakken's latest doomsday weapon, the Floating Fortress of Fear. A heartbroken Shego's escape pod crashes on the secret island of Themiscyra, where she is nursed back to health by Diana, the most beautiful woman Shego has ever seen, aside from herself (you can't spell Shego without ego!). Prompted to once again open contact with the outside world queen Hippolyta holds a contest to see who escort Shego back home as their ambassador. Winning the contest Diana dons the colors of the red, white and blue in the traditional sign of respect for the nation of America. Falling hard for the Amazon Shego, upon her return, decides to go straight (figuratively speaking), and aids Diana in her fight against evil as her partner. Eventually the Justice league offers both women membership (much to Kim Possible's anger, whose application has yet _**again**_been rejected for the umpteenth time. So the drama!). What adventures await Diana and Shego? Will Shego confess her feelings to Diana? And why haven't you started writing this yet? Get cracking people!'

A yuri fic I have long waited to see but have sadly been left wanting, here's hoping this might light a fire under someone.

4. Familiar of Zero + Ben 10

'Louise summons Ben as her familiar. Nothing else really to add to that.'

A Ben + Louise pairing.

5. Ouran Host Club + Ben 10

'Kevin and Gwen receive a free scholarship to the prestigious Ouran academy for their grades, Ben receives a free scholarship for his fame, and Julie receives a free scholarship for her athletics. All are forced to attend under the order of their parents in their desire of a better life attending will bring. While taking the guided tour of the school an alien attacks the four, causing Ben and Kevin to utterly demolish the Ouran host club room in the crossfire thus leading them into the roles of hosts to pay off their massive debt for the damages. Fortunately Haruhi is there to lend them a helping hand in dealing with her secret boyfriend Tamaki and the rest of the club's seemingly endless insanity. Will Ben and Kevin be able to be the 'bad boy' type hosts? Will Kevin keep from punching out Tamaki's lights every time he flirts with Gwen? Will Haruhi be able to do the same? Will Gwen and Julie be poor Kevin and Ben's only customers? Will either boys be able to pay off their debt? Will Kevin find a way to make a profit? Heck if I know, I'm not the one writing this, that's your job.'

The pairings are: Ben + Julie, Kevin + Gwen, Tamaki + Haruhi, and just for fun Eunice + another club member to be named by you.

Dance puppets! _**Dance!**_ And have fun ficfans. Hee hee hee!

Codecrash out.

Love, peace, and chicken grease.

Oh and PS.

Please review this chapter people, because it's been a hell of an ordeal to write it! Seriously everything from "meeting adjourned" is all rewrite! For those of you who are members and have already reviewed my message about the lost chapter, just review anonymously, I do NOT mind. The more the merrier.

Oh, and just for the sake of surprise, for those of you who are die hard Wonder Woman fans and have figured out just who Donna Milton and Minerva are, please don't say it in your reviews, just for the sake of not spoiling the surprise for those who haven't.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own Ben 10 or any of the characters therein. This Fanfic is for entertainment purposes only. NONPROFIT YOU READ ME!

Chapter 6

Sleeping peacefully, Ben Tennyson was reluctantly woken from his slumber by the sting of the morning's chill brushing against his bare skin.

Eyes remaining clamped shut in a bid to return to back to sleep, the brown haired teen blindly moved his hand about his surroundings, instinctively searching for something to cover up with.

As he blindly searched fumbling his hand about him, it was then that the fog of sleep slowly began to lift, clearing from his mind like a rising veil to allow the memories of the preceding night to swiftly come ushering back like the torrents of a mighty tidal wave.

Instinctively the semi sleeping teen hero winced with regret as what could easily be described as the best – and equally _worst_ – night of his life flashed before his closed eyes in a mad rampant whirlwind of carnal imagery.

Exhaling a heavy sigh as the bittersweet memories began to settle, Ben quickly decided on abandoning his tired sightless search for any form of covering. While Eris had been accommodating enough to provide his cell with some bedding to better enjoy their little tryst, all he could feel beneath him now was the familiar chilled touch of cobblestone floor, the comfy trappings having apparently also gone 'poof' along with his clothes.

Feeling the Ultimatrix still strapped to his wrist, Ben exhaled a small sigh of relief, glad to find that the device hadn't also gone bye-bye. At the very least now he didn't feel _totally_ naked.

Wondering if perhaps luck might have had just a little more to offer, Ben curiously pressed the button to activate the device's transformation display, hoping that it had finished completing its recharge.

Unfortunately, while he still had the Ultimatrix he was not _that_ lucky. "Recharge in progress," the device announced, much to his regret. "Please standby."

With any hope of making a fast getaway still out of reach, the young cold hero simply exhaled another sigh, deciding to just bear out his impending frostbite and try to get some more sleep, he was going to die soon anyway, so catching cold was by far the least of his worries. Besides, if he was lucky enough maybe some good old frostbite actually might help _numb_ some of the pain.

As he curled up into a more fetal position in an attempt to stay warm, he tried his best to ignore the chill razing against his skin by diverting his attention to more soothing distractions from outside his cell, which fortunately, there was quite an abundance to be found, _if_ one listened hard enough.

Trying to relax, Ben listened with growing contentment to the gentle lull of birds merrily chirping from their nests outside to greet the morning with almost joyful abandon, the distant lulling rustle of tall grass calmly swaying in the wind, and – just a little closer to home – the endearing petit snores of a certain powered down mini galvanic mechamorph sleeping in the guardroom just outside his small prison cell.

Despite his bleak situation, Ben couldn't help but smile as his mind slowly began drifting back into the haze of much needed slumber, thinking of his small friend. When he did finally wake up, he would have to remember to ask Alexa if she would look after Ship when he was gone, seeing as the two seemed to get along so swimmingly. He only wished that Ship didn't have to lose another partner, remembering how torn up the little guy had been when they had found out Julie had died.

Exhaling a somewhat content sigh, Ben then fully resigned himself to the full welcoming embrace of slumber as his mind drifted further from consciousness.

However this was short lived, as it was at that moment he was slightly jarred from his sleep by the sudden soft touch of a woman's hand reaching out and grasping his bare shoulder before quickly pulling him into a warm embrace.

A soft throaty purr was then exhaled as arms gently wrapped around him, pulling in his very naked body into the warm, and equally naked, embrace of a woman. Feeling hot soft velvety skin press against him, Ben – now _very_ much awake – was at a complete loss of what to do in this situation. He had never done this sort of thing before – waking up next to someone he didn't even know that is. Yes, he had 'done the deed' to put it politely, but it had always been with a girl he really cared about, like Julie, and that one time after her death with Eunice. Although, _technically_ that had been alien pheromone spores, so that last one didn't really count, _especially_ considering she was dating Elena at the time.

Hoping that the goddess of chaos had remained with him out of the goodness of her heart, Ben gulped nervously as he slowly returned the gesture, resulting in another contented purr as he cautiously wrapped his arms around her peacefully slumbering form.

As one of her legs wandered outward, gently draping itself over his exposed backside as she pulled him in even closer, Ben desperately searched his mind for some answer of just what he was supposed to do here.

Presently he was laying on the floor, in the arms of a _very_ naked woman, a very _HOT_ very naked woman, of whom he had just shared a night of meaningless sex with – albeit by any definition, a night of _great_ meaningless sex with – and with the exception of a few less than honorable notions, and was drawing a complete blank of what to do. Stupid brain!

After a long panicked moment's pause, and with no better ideas springing to mind, Ben decided on just playing it cool. After all, what was there to be worried about? They were both consenting adults, it wasn't like neither of them had been forced to do anything they hadn't wanted to do, right? …well, at least she hadn't anyway.

"Never would have guessed the goddess of chaos for a cuddler," he at last hazarded with a chuckle to his sleeping companion.

"Whhhu?" came a muddled unconscious reply.

Mentally he slapped himself upside the head. 'Never would have guessed the goddess of chaos was a cuddler'? _That_ had been the best he had come up with on the spot? _Lame!_

Dreading the mocking expression that would no doubt be found on the goddess' face for such a dumb line, he winced slightly at the sudden exposure to the morning's light as he slowly opened his eyes, only to be quickly met with the most horrifying of shocks. Instead of Eris' long jet black raven tresses, Ben had been met with the heart stopping sight of a mane of scarlet red hair lazily draping over his companions features, veiling them from sight.

Emerald eyes instantly growing wide with both terror and recognition, Ben fearfully gave an audible gulp as he hesitantly reached for his companion's face, his hand fearfully trembling like a leaf in the wind as he delicately brushed away the woman's red hair to reveal the slumbering face of Artemis' sister, Alexa.

With dread welling up throughout his very core, all he could only stare in stupefied wide-eyed shock. Unfortunately, his newfound bad situation instantly became even worse as it was then at that moment that that said red headed amazon in his arms chose to reawaken.

Slowly Alexa's eyelids fluttered open, and upon instantly realizing she was neither alone nor clothed, her green eyes were quick to meet with his, at first staring in confusion, and then rapidly in startled panic.

It was at that moment, all time seemed to freeze over as each stared at the other in a pregnant pause suddenly charged and primed to explode as both remained frozen the others' arms, each petrified.

This strange bizarre moment however, was soon to be a fleeting one as Alexa began to return to her senses, albeit ever so slowly. Frantically, her mouth opened and closed, sputtering and stammering in mute silence as she frantically struggled in panic to find any semblance of her voice, while Ben for his part, could only match and return her alarmed gaze.

As the redheaded amazon struggled in confusion to speak, so too was Ben also desperately searching for his voice, frantically searching for some words – _**any**_ words – that could explain any of this.

Finally finding none to offer, all Ben could do was break the silence between them, only able to speak the thing came to mind, his groaning voice but a mere shadow of a whisper. "Oh, this just _sooo_ cannot be good."

"_**WHAT THE HELL!?**_"

Jarred by the sudden outburst, instantly both Ben and Alexa snapped their heads towards the nearby door to find to their combined dismay Alexa's older sister Artemis, looking none too pleased, or to put it another way, _very VERY _pissed.

As the naked duo stared in dread at the very enraged redheaded amazon, glaring in raw abhorrent rage at the scene before her, more so at Ben than Alexa, the fear slowly washed away from the young man's face to be replaced by a more deadpan expression. "Knew it," he deadpanned, somehow less than surprised.

Artemis for her part, was livid beyond all words, beyond all reason even, as she stared in growing fury at the pair in each others' arms, her mind a raging torrent of possibilities to explain this horrendous tableau before her. Needless to say, none of them favored Ben much, if at all, and the longer she stared the more incensed she became until Artemis felt as though she were going to explode.

With an ominous calmness that sent chills down the spines of both Ben and Alexa, Artemis reached for the hilt of her sword, grasping it tightly as she slowly pulled it free from its sheath, allowing its polished blade to glint almost hungrily in the morning's light shining in behind her as she slowly turning her gaze on the one who had forced himself on her sister.

Paling of almost all color, Ben gulped fearfully under her searing gaze as he slowly removed himself from Alexa's hold slowly, fearing that the slightest movement would result in imminent 'bye-bye Ben'.

With her blade remaining firmly clutched in hand, Artemis's gaze remained fixed on the young green eyed man as she slowly stepped towards them, almost moving like predator closing in for the kill. "The queen has requested me to escort you this morning, so you may be best prepared for you sentence before her and the gods," she said with slow intent purpose, every word coldly dripping with venomous acid, the likes of which rang every alarm in Ben's instincts to flee, flee fast, and flee NOW! A long grim pause seemed to stretch out between them before enraged sword wielding redheaded amazon continued, her tone even more venomous and menacing than before. "However in light of _this_, I say… forget the queen, _and_ the gods! _**YOU! DIE! NOW!**_"

And with that final primal roar of murderous declaration, Artemis immediately reared back her sword and in a single swift fluid motion murderous intent, violently sending it spearing downward to skewer through his vile heart and forever remove his sickening blight upon their people once and for all.

At this point a lesser man would have likely been dead by now, fortunately a lesser man Ben was not. Between the words 'die' and 'now', and with lightning fast reflexes that would have given Fasttrack a run for his money, Ben had already dove out of the sword's impaling path, resulting in a loud clang of tempered amazon steel meeting stone floor.

Swiftly rebounding in a corner, Ben was quick to scrambled back to his feet in time to block the razor sharp blade of Artemis' sword from separating his head from his shoulders with the steel of the Ultimatrix, much to the redheaded amazon's surprise. While the alien device bound to his left forearm was still inoperable, its indestructible structure still made for a halfway decent shield in a pinch.

Artemis however, was left undaunted. Again and again she fiercely brandished her blade, hacking and slashing at him with unyielding rage, determined to rid the world of his despicable life once and for all only to be matched blow for blow as Ben staved off the enraged redhead's attacks with the alien device.

As the sword and the device again clashed, this time locking the two weapons in deadly embrace while pushing him back against the wall, Artemis delivered a finishing blow by mightily launching her right knee between his legs. The result: devastating, as one would expect.

Exhaling an agonized groan as the most unspeakable of agonies ruptured through his very soul, Ben instantly collapsed to the ground, his whole body trembling with the very purest of pain as he desperately clutched his wounded anatomy.

Watching in morbid satisfaction as he moaned in agony in agony at her feet, Artemis swiftly raised her sword, ready to finish what she had started.

"Sister no!" Alexa shouted as she grabbed her sister's arm, at last jumping into the fray.

That was as far as Alexa got before Artemis angrily pushed her away, knocking her to the ground, recoiling from her very touch as she glared accusingly at the redhead. She had no clue what had transpired here, but it was certainly apparent that her sister bore no sign of rape, a fact which only fueled her anger all the more. All that _was_ certain, was that Ben Tennyson was to blame. "_You_ be silent sister!" she hissed with a snarl, glaring daggers at her sister. "I shall deal with _you_ when I am finished with _him!_" Returning her attention back on Ben as he lied haplessly at her feet, she slowly raised her sword, the blade readily awaiting to taste his blood. "Any last words, _man!_"

Through tortured tears streaming from his eyes, Ben nodded as he did his utmost to stave off the throbbing pain coursing throughout his very being. "Y-yeah…" he gurgled, suppressing the bile threatening to rise from his stomach. "So… not… cool…!"

"Artemis please!" Alexa begged, pleading for her sister to see reason.

Before Artemis could react, a green beam of energy suddenly impacted into her with the raw force of a wrecking ball, sending her crashing into the nearest wall.

As Artemis peeled away from the wall with a groan, and collapsed to the ground in an unconscious heap all eyes turned to see a black and green Tetramand neutron concussor in the doorway, a small plume of smoke billowing out from the large barrel. "SHIP!" it snarled as it quickly morphed back into a certain lovable mini mechamorph.

As the pain from Artemis' last blow slowly began to recede, Ben quickly staggered to his feet, leaning against the wall for support as his breathing gradually began to steady itself. "And you've been _where_ now!?" Ben gasped anxiously. "I mean not that I'm not grateful for the assist buddy, _but you couldn't have shown up __**before**__ she decided to juice my kiwis!?_"

Ship merely rolled his eye, not really seeing what all the fuss was about. After all, could he help it if he was a heavy sleeper? "Ship ship," he replied with an apathetic shrug, it wasn't as though Ben had had worse.

"You're concern for my wellbeing is overwhelming," Ben retorted somewhat sourly, shaking his head. "Remind me again why exactly you're my sidekick?"

"Ship ship _ship_ ship _ship_ ship?" the mini mechamorph countered sarcastically.

"Oh, there is _no_ way I'm going into _this_ again!" Ben jokingly exclaimed in mock defiance before pointing to the device around his arm. "Ultimatrix equals hero, buddy. If-so-facto; _sooo_ not the sidekick!"

Odds were this playful little banter would have passed back and forth between the duo for some time, as it was one of the pair's favorite 'arguments', but it was then that a hand reached out and tightly seized his shoulder, resulting in a fearful 'eep!' from the young hero. "I don't suppose there's a good explanation for any of this," queried Alexa in a low foreboding tone ominously laced with false cheerfulness.

Exhaling an understandably anxious titter, Ben gulped as he slowly turned to face the red headed woman. "Well, er… um, you see… uh…" he began, drawing an absolute blank, well a blank of anything sounding _sane_ anyway.

Finally, after a long pause Ben at last simply relented with a heavy sigh, knowing he had nothing. "You know what? No, no I do not. Please don't kill me."

At this, Alexa could only stare at Ben, having expected something, _anything_ to explain himself. She had expected lies, stories and wild justifications, not nothing at all. Even more perplexing was the fact she could tell he was being sincere, which meant either he was an exceptionally skilled liar or knew about as much as she did. "You swear you don't know anything?" she asked making sure.

Fighting with every ounce of willpower he had to maintain eye contact with the naked redhead, Ben simply nodded, guessing that looking down would probably be a _bad_ move on his part. "About as much as I do any other day," he answered with a nervous chuckle, deciding it best to err on the side of caution and not mention his little adventure with Eris. If the amazons weren't too keen on the subject of Ares, he doubted the subject of him sexing it up with the war god's daughter would have gone over real well.

A long pause passed between the two, Ben waiting in fearful anxiety, and Alexa studying Ben's features with the scrutiny of a microscope.

Finally after what seemed like a lifetime of endless waiting for the young hero, Alexa released her grip on her shoulder, her decision at last made, much to Ben's nervous chagrin. "Very well Ben Tennyson, I will give you the benefit of the doubt… for the moment anyway."

Ben, to his credit could only stare at her in disbelief. "_**Seriously!?**_" he exclaimed, having expected to be feeling some serious hurt at this point. "_You mean you __**actually**__ bought that!?_"

"Was there any reason I _shouldn't_ have?" she dubiously inquired, cocking a more than interested eyebrow towards his response.

"_Nononono,_" he quickly answered, flashing the woman a sheepishly fearful grin while mentally kicking himself for having such a big mouth. "Still no explanation that makes sense here."

Once again Alexa remained silent as she once again studied his features, before finally just shaking her head on the conclusion that Ben's mouth spoke faster than his brain could think. "You are a strange man, Ben Tennyson," she sighed as she walked into the guardroom in search of her clothes, which much to her relief, were waiting for her on the bench.

Ben shrugged. "Meh, just so long as I'm a live one," he replied with relieved sigh, earning him another shake of the head and a chuckle from Alexa.

It was at that moment that a low pained groan sounded from a certain other redheaded amazon lying unconscious a mere few feet away. "_…Tennyson…!_" came a low growl as she began to stir, earning a fearful glance from said Tennyson.

"And speaking of which…" he gulped, quickly making his exit into the guardroom where Alexa was busying herself with the task of redressing herself. As much as he wanted to try and talk this out, considering Artemis seemed hell bent on being in a less than talking mood/sharpening her sword with his intestines, he opted for the safer of his available options, _namely getting the hell out of there!_ "Hey Alexa, if it's all the same to you, I'm going to make a quick jailbreak for it and make some space between me and your sister. You know, _before she can wear my __**skin**__ as an overcoat!_ Word of advice, you _might_ want to do the same." He then glanced down at his little mechamorph friend, who merely stared back in bewilderment, confused as to what was going on. "_You_ especially, little buddy. _See you guys later!_"

And with that, and great speed and no hesitation, Ben was already out the door, tearing across the landscape and out of sight before the half clothed amazon even had the chance to object. He regretted bailing like this and leaving them to deal with Alexa's sister, but if experience had taught him anything, it was that when it came to the redheaded amazon, better them than him.

As they watched Ben disappear into the nearby forest, Ship couldn't help but glance up at Alexa as she finished redressing, wondering why everyone was acting so strange. While he may not have fully understood the finer points of human behavior, this particular morning could easily have been classified as 'odd', even to someone as naïve and oblivious as himself.

Blankly, he turned and tilted his head up at Alexa as the redheaded amazon at last finished redressing in her armor, curious as to why her cheeks were now shaded with a crimson hue. If his memory of human idiosyncrasies was accurate, that particular action usually was a sign of embarrassment, which begged the question; what had happened for his new friend to be embarrassed?

Could it have been because of the duos lack of clothes?

Admittedly he didn't fully comprehend the concept of clothing himself, being a Galvanic Mechamorph and all, but for reasons he would probably never fully understand, humans wore them frequently, though why exactly he would never be able to understand. It involved something to do with something else called 'style', yet another bizarre concept alien to him.

Surely it couldn't have been because of Alexa's appearance, if his data on human anatomy served correctly, he was more than certain she would have been considered extremely beautiful… well, by human standards anyway.

In the end, after coming to the same 404 error conclusion over and over again, he simply shrugged it off, deciding it best he just didn't want to know. Humans, just why did they always have to be so weird?

He then turned to Alexa concerned. "Ship ship ship ship?" he asked.

Looking down to her small friend and his big eye looking up at her worried, Alexa couldn't help but smile the adoring of smiles as she scooped him up in her arms, affectionately nuzzling his head. "I'm alright Ship," she replied as she petted his head, eliciting a content purr from the mini mechamorph. "Though I'm afraid the same may not be said for Ben shortly, once my sister wakes up that is."

As if on cue, it was then that Alexa's sharp ears quickly detecting a low groan accompanied by the sharp sound of edged steel scraping against cobblestone behind her.

With a nervous gulp, Alexa slowly turned and peered into the cell to see her not so unconscious sister slowly staggering to her feet, her face twisted into a snarl of seething rage as she struggled to maintain her balance.

Meekly peering into the cell from behind the small prison's main doorframe, Alexa knew that if did not do something quickly then this was a situation that would very swiftly spiral out of control. Too bad she had absolutely no idea just what that something was.

"Ship ship ship ship ship?" Ship nervously asked, eyeing Artemis warily.

Admittedly Alexa supposed she _could_ try reasoning with her sister…

"_**TENNYSON!**_" suddenly came an ear piercing scream from within the depths of the cell.

…But then again perhaps not. Artemis did not seem to be in a very reasoning mood.

"Ship, for the moment perhaps it would be best if we follow Ben Tennyson's example and 'make some space' between ourselves and my sister," she suggested, slowly backing away from the entrance as her sister slowly staggered her way towards the door. "Preferably as fast as all possible."

"Ship," he replied anxiously, wholeheartedly nodding in agreement.

In a flash, instantly the mini mechamorph swelled and expanded, quickly wrapping himself around Alexa's body as he transformed himself into his armor form.

Once the transformation had been completed, Alexa's new attire quickly sprouting it's wings, and with the swift roar of jet engines, swiftly sent the combined duo rocketing up into the sky.

Now soaring high over Themyscira, Alexa swiftly altered their trajectory, rocketing towards the palace and the Queen as fast as Ship could carry them.

While Alexa would have preferred to stay and try and calm her sister down herself rather than flee for help, given that last expression on her sister's face, it was clear to see she had made the wiser choice. Besides, she knew when Artemis was this mad, it was probably best to approach her sister with a little extra help… like a battalion.

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

"_Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch. Ouch._" Ben gingerly whined as he haphazardly stumbled through the lush woods, cutting through the surrounding greenery as best he could.

During his hasty departure from his tiny prison, Ben had wisely opted to take the road less traveled – the forest being the most obvious choice – instead of the _actual_ road nearby, the idea being to better escape a certain redheaded amazon likely already on his tail. This however – as he was already rapidly learning – was proving to be a bit of mistake.

At the moment Ben was in midst of learning a highly valuable lesson, the lesson being; never run through the woods without shoes, or, more to the point, _never do it naked!_ _**Especially **__when there was an abundance of burs and pricker bushes!_

Once again yelping as a stray burr somehow latched itself onto a particularly sensitive area south of the border, Ben grunted in frustration as he quickly pulled the offending object from his person and swiftly tossed it far to the wayside, more than happy to be rid of it.

Frustrated, he then paused from his painstaking drudgery – emphasis on _pain_ – and exhaled a heavy sigh as he turned his gaze downward to the alien device bound to his wrist, glaring at it in contempt. "You know what, I blame _you_ for this!" he exclaimed, breathing out another aggravated sigh. "I mean you just _had_ to have an Anodite form, _didn't you!?_ And you just had to give me the right guy too, you couldn't have glitched up and given me any other guy like you do like nearly all the time!? _Nooooooo!_ That would have been too easy, _wouldn't it?! _Well I hope at least _you're_ happy! We're in the middle of some alternate reality, marooned on the literal definition of 'No Mans' Land' – the non porn version I might add, _and_ even as I speak, probably being hunted down by one immensely pissed off Barbie the Barbarian!"

His rant unsurprisingly met only with silence on the Ultimatrix's part, Ben massaged his temples as he tried taking a few calming breaths to steadying his nerves. "I'm having an argument with an overgrown wristwatch, and what's even worse I think I'm losing," he exhaled, shaking his head in disbelief. "Oh and let's not forget the whole talking to myself/Ultimatrix thing, cause that's just all kinds of real healthy."

Taking the opportunity for a quick respite, the young hero breathed another discontented sigh as he leaned against the nearest tree and brushed away some small debris from the soles of his feet, taking the moment to get his bearings and perhaps decide on a direction to take, preferably one with sidewalks if at all possible, oh and clothes, definitely clothes.

Much to his great chagrin however, Ben was greeted only with the same sight as he looked around. "Hmm, let's see… forest, forest and… yep, more forest. So basically, a lot of forest," he mused with a roll of his eyes. "I guess I'll go with option number two: Forest. 'Cause you just _know_ that's so much more different than choices one and three." He paused as he yet again exhaled another sigh. "…and still talking to myself. Real nice. Real healthy Ben."

With his path chosen – the one sans the pricker bushes – the young green eyed once again continued on his way through the woods, hoping that he might come across a path or something while he tried to figure out what to do from here. After all he had pretty much just made a prison break, which in turn meant a search party would soon be in the works – if it wasn't already, which basically meant getting out of the woods quickly would probably be a good thing. Unlike guys such as Wildvine, Spidermonkey or Wildmutt, as regular old Ben Tennyson he was less than at home in the woods, and given that he was on the Amazons' home turf it would probably be best for his health to locate some kind of civilization quick. At least in a more urban setting he might be able to hide, not to mention get some clothes. Of course while all that was all well and good, that might be a bit of a trick, given that – in addition to the naked factor – he was pretty sure he was now completely lost.

After several minutes of slow trudging through dense greenery, Ben once again stopped to gather his bearings. Quickly scanning his surroundings, the young man was relieved to find that – at the very least – he wasn't seeing anything familiar, which meant that he wasn't walking in circles… _yet_ anyway.

Deciding that aimless wandering was getting him nowhere, Ben sat down on a nearby boulder to better ponder on some other way to navigate himself out of there.

As he contemplate on any kind of solution, he couldn't help but crack a small smile in spite of his miserable situation, the woods vaguely reminding him of that starry summer night which now seemed to feel almost like a lifetime ago.

He couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of Gwen's freaked out face back when he'd first gone alien, just classic.

Ben smiled as he remembered that summer. He'd learned a lot that year; that Gwen wasn't such a dweeb, how cool his Grandpa really was, how to use his aliens, and most importantly what it really meant to be a hero when the watch had gone into self destruct mode.

That last memory sent a chill down his spine, the scream of Gwen being taken by the Wildvines still so fresh in his ears almost as though it had happened just now. It had been then, in that horrifying moment, that he had come to understand the true weight of his responsibility for bearing the Omnitrix's awesome power. Fortunately Gwen had survived, and for that he was grateful the experience had only been a lesson learned, not one _hard_ learned.

As he reflected back on those first few summer months, Ben's mind then wandered to the smaller things he had learned from his grandpa – well the stuff he'd more of less paid attention to anyway, stupid ten year old short attention span. Fishing with a pole instead of Rip Jaws… how to tie knots for pitching tents… chocolate covered grasshoppers were actually kind of tasty… fried octopus eyes weren't… holograms could be used to hide destroyed national monuments…

Smiling fondly as he recalled back on better days which now seemed so long ago, it was then that he was snapped out of his nostalgic reverie by the faint sounds of giggling and laughter.

With an intrigued arched eyebrow, Ben quickly rose back to his feet and cautiously followed after the gleeful sounds. Where there was laughter that meant there were people, which also meant there might also be clothes, a way back to the city, and beyond that a boat to get off this screw-loose island.

Vigilantly he took great care with every step as he approached the source of the mirthful sounds, watching his every step like a cat sneaking in on its prey as he stealthily stayed to the densest of foliage, cautiously trying not to be seen. Unfortunately, where there was laughter on this island also meant there were amazons, which – if Artemis was any kind of indication – meant they would be less than thrilled to see him.

Quickly noting the sounds of cascading water intermingled with the sounds of laughter, and noticing the excess moisture in the air and on the surrounding plants, it was easy for Ben to guess he was likely nearing a waterfall which in turn allowed him to breathe a somewhat relieved sigh. The noise of the waterfall would better mask his presence and allow him to move about more freely, without the risk of his presence being heard.

Quietly, the young bearer of the Ultimatrix slowly crept his way behind a large tree extending from the edge of a ridge, and then in a daring moment, peeked from behind his hiding spot as he cautiously turned his gaze downward, only for his green eyes to instantly bulge wide and his mouth to fall open as he gawked at the sight below.

Beneath the ridge was a small crystalline lagoon, fed by several small cascading waterfall curtains that flowed in over the stone face of a nearby overlooking ridge. Truly, it was a sight that any artist on earth or beyond would have wept to behold, however it was not the beauty of this small solitary cove that earned Ben's wide eyed stares.

Laughing, frolicking, and lying about the beaches of the oasis' sandy shores, and swimming in its waters, were a multitude of the amazons, virtually all of them naked, wearing nothing but what they had been born with.

Unable to help himself as he stared at the sight, a smile quickly pulled on his lips as he exhaled he hadn't even been away he'd been holding. "Well now, my day just got a whole lot better," he observed with an ecstatic chuckle. "Can you say _'jackpot'?_"

Suffice it to say, Ben could have easily stayed in that spot for the better part of a lifetime, unfortunately it was then he heard a faint snap of a twig breaking behind him. Quickly catching the glint of polished metal as he glanced over his shoulder, Ben quickly threw himself to the side, narrowly missing the razor's edge of Artemis' sword as it was fiercely plunged into the earth. "Just _had_ to say it, didn't I?" he groaned aloud, springing to his feet to face a certain enraged redhead as she ripped her sword out of the ground.

Eyes blazing with a fury like she had never before known, Artemis viciously lunged towards him, violently slashing her sword to cleave his head from his neck. "Filthy wretched bastard!" she raged, as he again dove out of the blade's path. "When I am finished with you the tortures of Hades shall seem like a reprieve!"

Dodging for cover from the cleaving fury of her sword yet again, Ben frantically scrambled to get as much distance between her and him as possible. "Duly noted, and by the way, seriously _again_ with the 'wretched'?" he quipped, his demeanor still strangely intact despite the circumstances. "I mean really, what's up with all the 'wretched' talk? It's almost like the word of the day with you people."

His words only seeming to further fuel her anger, Artemis charged him wildly, savagely swinging her sword like the warrior possessed she had become, only for it to once again miss its intended target as he continued to semi-skillfully evade the blade, and instead cleave its way through the trunk of the tree.

As the tree quickly toppled and mightily came crashing to the ground, Artemis again lunged for Ben eager for her sword to spill his blood, and as much of it as possible. "I am going to cut your arms and legs from your body, then rip out your innards and feed them to the pigs!" she roared as he ducked another attack. "But not before I shove my arm so far down your throat I can rip off your manhood from the inside out!"

At that Ben was forced to arch a disturbed eyebrow at the enraged amazon as his face paled. "_Ooooo-kaaaay…_ firstly there is not an 'EW!' big enough to respond to _that_ mental image," he retorted, wincing at the imagery of her statement as he once again quickly jumped out from the path of her blade. "And secondly, _and_ for the record, you know we really have got to stop meeting like this. People are going to talk."

For the briefest of moments Artemis gave sudden pause, ceasing in her murderous onslaught against the young green eyed teen to stare at him, lost in a stupor of sudden blinding rage. Unfortunately for a certain green eyed teen such moments were fleeting.

If Artemis hadn't been mad before, she was certainly mad now. A fact that was more than evident for the brown haired hero in the flaring of her features. "First you dare defile my sister, _and now you have sheer __**audacity**__ to __**insinuate-?!**__I am going to__** SKIN! YOU! ALIVE!**_"

And with that, Artemis leapt towards Ben, her sword readily and eagerly poised to sever him in half.

"Wow, did I _so_ call the skin thing."

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

Slowly lowering herself into the warm crystalline waters, Persephone breathed a sigh of contentment, closing her eyes peacefully as she basked in the sensation of her delicate porcelain skin tingling by the churning of the nearby waterfall.

Sadly however, the calming waters did very little to quell the pains of loss and yearning gnawing away at the core of her soul.

Listening to the laughter of her sisters' frivolities, the sounds of their jubilance being nothing more than heart wrenching peels of mockery upon her ears, the blonde amazon suppressed the impulse for an angry scowl to cross her features and reveal the falsehood of the happy smile she now wore.

Opening her eyes, she looked down at her reflection in the water, and find only the face of a stranger, or rather a face of someone not since seen in thousands of years.

Unconsciously, her hand tentatively wandered its way to her cheek as she stared at her reflection, touching the skin where once the scar that had been so deeply engraved into her flesh, only reaffirming that her eyes did not belie what they saw; the face of a stupid naïve fool that had long since died away. A face she now despised with all her heart.

Unable to stomach the sight of her own reflection another moment longer, Persephone once again closed her eyes as she dipped deeper into the water, submerging until it had almost reached her nose as she recalled back on simpler times, times when she had adamantly and so stupidly trusted in the Amazonian way.

It had seemed so long ago, yet at the same time as she looked back on it all, only felt as though it were the mere passing of a few minutes.

Part of her resisted the fleeting urge to chuckle as she recalled just how infantile and foolhardy she had once been back in the days of Themyscira's infancy.

It all seemed so pure and innocent then, when she and her sisters had first walked upon the shores of their new home, a paradise for them to thrive in peace where not even time itself could lay claim to them.

She remembered the days much like this one, where she and her sister's would frolic like children amidst the fields and streams with utter abandon as they reveled in their newfound tranquility, a time where she might have been called innocent, the stains of bloodshed long since dissolved from her hands. But in the end for her paradise had been nothing but a mere illusion.

As time had worn on, their people had thrived, flourishing in their new paradise home to quickly rise from mere primitive huts to forge their mighty city, Persephone slowly had began to experience an emptiness in her, a longing for something that eluded her grasp, and as time continued on with its march the emptiness only grew, and with it the realization of the truth; they had not been blessed, but cursed.

Her sisters hadn't been able to see it, still blinded by the veil of deceit that Themyscira truly was, but she had.

Yes, unlike her naïve amazon sisters, Persephone had slowly come to see the truth; Themyscira was not the paradise they had been promised, it was nothing but a gilded cage. Here there was no chance for true betterment, only the slow stale degradation of complacency, where the Amazons could never grow and change with the rest of the world as they should have… as _SHE_ should have!

And so too with this newfound understanding, came the realization of what she had been yearning for all this time… a life of family, of children, and perhaps even – if he were deemed worthy – a husband. All of which had been denied her.

It had been for this reason she had come to foster a deep hatred of the gods, and in time – as they bestowed Hippolyta with the gift of a child to claim her own – the queen, and then even the Amazons themselves, and without a doubt so too more than likely it had been for this reason that Ares had taken interest in her.

In spite of herself, the false smile she now wore quickly faded away to one of genuine happiness as she thought of her beloved god of war.

Ares… the very thought of his name instantly made her long for the gentle caress of his lips against hers, what would have been the culmination of a century's courtship, and yet another pleasure she had again been denied.

It was for these reasons that she found the sight of her restored face so disgusting. What once had been a visage that her beloved had so passionately admired for its character of strength, had been returned back to the face of the fool she had once been, by no less than the man who had slain Ares.

Behind her perfect false smile, Persephone's teeth clenched in rage at the very thought of Ares' killer; Ben Tennyson. It was because of _him_ that she now so hated her sight of her face so, the face of the proud amazon she had once so foolishly been. Even now as she glanced into the waters she could see that person's perfect eyes gazing back at her in mockery of the person she had become, and always reminding her of her heartbreaking loss, ultimately scarring her more deeply than any blade ever could.

Even adding further insult to injury, was that she couldn't help but reflect on just how greatly Ares would have applauded the sheer poetry of such cruel irony.

Beneath the water, a dark grin then briefly pulled at her lips, also knowing just how he would have applauded the irony that not only would Persephone be granted her revenge, but it would be under the order of Hera herself, the very one who ordered his imprisonment of mortality on Themyscira.

And oh, just how sweet her revenge would be. The very thought of the bloody vengeance she would soon wreak upon her beloved's murderer caused her to all but salivate while a tingle of pure dark delight prickled her skin, eliciting a quiet malevolent giggle from her throat.

While the blonde amazon then merrily pondered to her ever growing delight the many tortures she planned to slowly end Ben Tennyson's life with, she failed to notice a certain princess of the amazons swimming up to her.

"Good morning Persephone," Diana greeted with a warm smile, playfully splashing the blonde with a giggle, quickly snapping the blonde out of her reverie.

Once again opened her eyes, and Finding Diana floating before her, Persephone couldn't help but greet the raven haired young woman with a truly genuine smile. "Good morning to you to my princess," she replied, with a laugh returning the juvenile act in kind. "I'm glad to see that recent events have not hampered your childishness."

Happily returning the laugh, Diana shook her head. "I prefer to think of it as having a sense of humor Persephone."

"Yes… a _childish_ sense of humor," the blonde retorted with a snort.

With another laugh, Diana could only begrudgingly concede her point, to which Persephone couldn't help but join in with her princess' laughter. While it was true the blonde amazon hatefully resented Hippolyta for being blessed with child by the gods when she so unfairly had not, she could not hold the same regard for Diana. While to the others Diana was their dear little sister, since she had first held Hippolyta's tiny beautiful baby in her arms, princess Diana had instantly become the closest thing Persephone had ever had to a daughter of her own, and to this very day, loved her as any mother could, cherishing each and every moment they spent together.

As said surrogate daughter swam to her side, Persephone greeted her with a warm smile. "I am glad to see the new day has softened your spirits," she chuckled. "I had not seen you in such a foul mood since your first horse riding lesson."

A brief pouting scowl crossed Diana lips while her brow furrowed at the memory of said incident. "Must we dredge up the past Persephone?" asked Diana with a mild groan.

"Yes, yes we must," Persephone teased with a laugh. "Especially the more entertaining moments."

Diana scowled sourly at the memory. "I fail to see just what was so entertaining about _that_ particular moment."

Again Persephone laughed. "That was only because you were the one thrown from the horse my princess. To this day I still laugh at the tantrum you threw."

"One can hardly fault a _child_ for being upset for such a thing," the Themyscirian princess defended.

"Yes, especially since the mare felt it best to throw you into that cart of manure," Persephone laughed as she burst into a fit of hysterical giggling. "Of course that paled in comparison to the sight of you chasing after that poor mare, screaming for its head."

While Persephone gleefully continued in her hysterics, Diana visibly grimaced at the memory while heavily blushing in humiliation, still greatly mortified by the memory which was easily one the most embarrassing moments of her life. "It should have known better than to cross the princess of the Amazons," Diana defended sheepishly.

"Yes, I believe you expressed that point greatly, until Queen Hippolyta intervened that is," Persephone chuckled. "What exactly was your punishment for such behavior again, two months of stable duty?"

"…Four. By _myself_," Diana confessed in sour embarrassment.

"Most bitterly too I might note," observed the blonde, detecting the less than subtle hint of bitterness in her words. "Though if memory serves correctly I believe it was _you_ who demanded the wildest and most willful horse. Something about 'no creature being too great for the princess of Themyscira to surmount'."

Diana groaned in humiliation as she slunk deeper into the waters, the memories of the numerous prideful follies of her childhood churning in her mind like a bad headache. "Was I really so arrogant?"

Teasingly, Persephone couldn't help but playfully arch an eyebrow. "_'Was'_ my princess_?_"

Diana returned her blonde sister's teasing gaze with a pouting scowl. "I am in no way that spoiled child anymore Persephone," she exclaimed in mock outrage.

"So you say my princess, but all evidence to the contrary might suggest otherwise," Persephone teased.

"And what evidence might that be?" Diana jovially demanded.

"I believe your latest tantrum involving our newest prisoner would be a prime example," Persephone retorted with a chuckle.

Reminded of her last encounter with Ben Tennyson, the smile gracing Diana's face instantly eroded away into a loathsome scowl, his very memory evoking great anger. "He should be grateful a 'tantrum' is all that he received from me!" she practically shouted in outrage.

As a strained moment of silence passed between the two while the Amazonian princess angrily stared off into space, Persephone quietly exhaled a depressed sigh, recognizing she had just inadvertently ruined the mood and ended their playful repartee.

It wasn't until several moments later that Persephone again spoke, breaking their shared silence. "What troubles you about him my princess?"

Diana sighed, not sure where to even begin. "I honestly wish I knew," she answered uncertainly. "He is without question the most _obnoxious..!_ _Loathsome…!_ _**Irritating…!**_ _**INFURIATING…! IMPERTINANT…!**_" Hastily Diana took quick pause from her reply turning tirade and took a cleansing breath, trying her utmost to not let her anger deteriorate her composure. "Forgive me Persephone. I am afraid my spirits have not softened as much as I would prefer since my last encounter with Ben Tennyson. Honestly, I can barely fathom how you were able to stand guard over him without separating his head from his shoulders just to silence him."

Oh just how little the princess truly knew, the blonde beside the princess couldn't help but darkly reflect.

"I will admit the thought had crossed my mind," Persephone truthfully confessed. "Gods know that the silence alone surely would be reason enough for such action."

Diana chuckled at that, and once again a pause passed between the two, this time one of humored reflection as they both recalled Ben Tennyson's seemingly unyielding obnoxious idiocies. Which for, if nothing else, was reason enough he should be an enemy of all Amazon kind, if only to just shut him up.

The humored moment between them however, seemed to erode away, matching the solemn expression that had slowly formed over Diana's face while she thought of Ben Tennyson, or more specifically his fate. Even now she was still plagued with doubts about him.

Noting the somber change in her surrogate daughter's features, Persephone waited patiently for Diana to speak what it was that was troubling her so.

At last, after a few more moments of silence between them the princess spoke. "Persephone… you have killed before right?"

"I think you know the answer to _that_ Diana," Persephone replied, with a slight chuckle. "Now please my princess, just speak what is troubling you."

"Sorry," she apologized sheepishly. "What I suppose I mean to say is, what is it like to kill an enemy, or rather what I mean is how did it feel? I mean _really_ feel."

Persephone arched an eyebrow at the princess, curious as to why she would ask something like that. "I think that would be a question better suited between you and your mother," she at last answered.

"I suppose," Diana replied.

"Then why ask me?" Persephone posed curiously.

Diana was silent once again. "I don't know," she at last answered with a sigh. "It is just that mother believes that you will not spare Ben Tennyson's life when he faces you today…"

"She believes correctly," Persephone firmly replied. "Am I right to assume he's the reason for such questions?"

Diana nodded hesitantly. "Yes… he is," she sighed begrudgingly. "It is just that despite his unending obnoxiousness, I still cannot help but feel the smallest niggling of doubt as to whether or not he deserv-"

"_**CANNONBAAAAAAAALLLL!**_"

Instantly something suddenly came crashing down into the water, sending a giant torrential surge of water splashing in all directions, drenching all other unfortunate bystanders while those closest were swept under by the sudden deluge of a small tidal wave.

Being among those in the later party, Diana sputtered and coughed the water from her lungs as she frantically swam back to the surface.

As she swiftly pulled her drenched hair from her eyes and instinctively surveyed the area, it was then that Ben Tennyson suddenly burst up from the shallow edge of the small lagoon as he scrambled to the shore, coughing in sputtering in much the same fashion.

As with every other amazon present, Diana's eyes widened as she stared in dumbstruck silence as he turned, awkwardly meeting her sapphire blue eyes with his emerald greens with a sheepishly awkward apologetic grin as her cheeks quickly hued a blush of deep crimson red.

Glancing about and quickly feeling the stares of the many eyes upon him, Ben followed their stares downwards, and upon realizing just what they were all looking at, he immediately gave a startled yelp, speedily covering himself as best he could with his hands. "_Laaaaadiiiiiiiieeees…_" he sheepishly greeted with a nervous yet somehow still flirtatious gulp.

Noting the cold glaring scowls returned by the comment, Ben gave a fearful gulp as he slowly backed away from the water, guessing they just might not construe his presence all that well. Although to his credit, when he'd jumped Ben had only two choices at the time; sliced to bits by the not-so-sane enraged redhead with the big ass sword, or suicidal jump into spring of very naked ladies. And now, as the awkward silence continued to prolong, and he stared in growing silent dread at the many nude women before him, Ben couldn't help but give brief pause, unable to help but frankly lament to himself just how much this was the _worst_ and _**best**_ jailbreak ever!

Finally after what seemed like an eternity of charged silence, Ben at last decided to just throw caution to the wind. "Aw what the heck," he sighed, deciding to just cut to the chase. "I'm just going to say it. Can anyone spare me a pair of pants? It's getting a little drafty out here this morning."

Less than to his surprise, his question was only met with the deafeningly silent cold glares of the amazons, the shock of his sudden presence having already rapidly waned in favor for the hostility clearly evident in their glowering eyes.

Ignoring the numerous angry fixed stares, Ben merely gave a dismissive shrug and carried on. "Okay forget the pants," he said. "Anybody got an extra one of those toga type things?"

Again his question was met only with frosty silent glares.

"Perhaps a beach blanket maybe?"

Frosty silent glares.

"An unused towel perchance?"

Silent glares.

"Possibly a spare serviette?"

Glares.

"Yeesh, tough crowd. Seriously ladies, a little charitable protection of my modesty would be real great right now, I refer you to the aforementioned draft."

Realizing the general kindness of strangers was not in the cards that morning, Ben instead decided on trying to make the best of the awkward moment and get in a few quips as he turned his attention to a certain pair of amazons, greeting them with a quick wave, much to the risk of his exposure. "Hey Persephone, hi princess, it's me Ben… Ben Tennyson, you know, the 'miserable cowardly wretch' slash not so silent chewy nougat center man slash guy still presently feeling one serious draft. So… how you doing today?" he practically crowed with the faintest whisper of a lecherous grin. "Good day for a swim right? Sorry for suddenly dropping by like this. Nice boobies by the way."

While Persephone merely returned his seemingly unending obnoxiousness with a cold hateful scowl, Diana's eyes suddenly widened and her face burned redder than a tomato as the raven haired princess immediately covered her exposed chest and plunged herself deeper into the water to hide herself while her onlooker daringly cast her a cheeky wink.

"Seriously though," he continued on with a chuckle, his fun now had. "About that serviet-?"

_**THUNK!**_

Eyes wide, Ben's gaze immediately dropped downward to the spear now suddenly sticking out from between his legs, deeply imbedded in the tree behind him, having missed his most cherished of appendages by no more than a mere half inch. "Aw _COME ON!_" he exclaimed in protest. "_Who the hell takes a spear swimming!?_"

It was then that the assembled amazons, having quickly snapped out of their stupor, quickly went for their cast aside clothier on the shores, or more accurately their weapons with them, causing Ben's eyes to grow wide in panic.

Nervously, he took a cautious step backward, readying to make a hasty retreat. "…and _that_ would be my answer," he quipped with a gulp, staring in stunned disbelief at the sight of nearly every amazon now brandished a lethal weapon "_And_ I'm also thinking my cue to exit."

Just then as he turned to make a break for it, a feral scream cut through the air as something suddenly came crashing down into the spring's waters, a notably redheaded and extremely pissed off something brandishing a big ass sword.

"Correction;_ that_ would be my cue to exit," he amended with another gulp, quickly paling as Artemis rose up from the waters and slowly charged to the shore, struggling against the water's impeding inertia. "Well I hate to cut and run – or to just be cut _**period**_ – so I'm just going to skip to the run part. Bye bye now."

And without further adieu and so much as another moment's hesitation, Ben quickly took the given cue, rapidly spinning around on his heel and broke into a dead run, fleeing the scene as fast as his legs could carry him, leaving behind in his wake one stunned red faced princess, a vengeful bloodthirsty blonde, several armed amazons in the midst of redressing themselves to give chase, and one heavily armed and extremely livid redhead already in hot pursuit after him.

Needless to say, so far things were not promising to make this one of Ben's better mornings.

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

Hippolyta's brow furrowed as she stared silently upon Alexa standing before her, clad in the mechanically armor of the small alien creature named Ship as she reflecting upon the story just relayed to her by her redheaded sister.

It had been an otherwise peaceful morning as all typically were on Themyscira, as Hippolyta had been greatly enjoying her breakfast with Phillipus while the two had jovially conversed amongst themselves in the Queen's garden, discussing matters widely varying from matters such as the preparations for seasonal harvesting to just laughing as they recalled varying misfortunes that had befallen the queen's daughter in her childhood. The latter always being a favorite subject between the two and a never ending source for Diana, should the princess happen to be present.

Today however, such traditions had been cut short as the combined duo of Alexa and Ship had shattered the usual morning tranquility as the two had so abruptly come crashing into their midst from above, before both had anxiously relayed the news of Ben Tennyson escape.

Reflecting particularly on the details of Ben and Alexa's inexplicable 'closeness' described to her, Hippolyta's eyes flared darkly while Alexa in turn fidgeted nervously, undoubtedly fearing the worst from what such a story just might imply.

Alexa however needn't have worried so. Unlike her daughter, Hippolyta was not one to jump so easily to such conclusions. It was clear to her from Alexa's body language and confusion that the redheaded amazon was not at fault in this instance. Ben Tennyson however, well as of yet that remained to be seen. Gods knew he certainly seemed capable of committing something so monumentally stupid. But whatever the case, one thing remained clear, Ben Tennyson needed to be found and returned back into custody immediately, before things spiraled any further out of hand than they already head.

After a long moment of pondering, Hippolyta at last spoke. "Phillipus, prepare the guard immediately to search the island for Ben Tennyson and Artemis," she instructed. "I want them both found and brought before me, _unharmed._ And I want that last fact to be made perfectly clear when you relay my orders to the guards. Unfortunately I fear there will be many amidst our sisters who share in Artemis' sentiments for his recent actions."

"Understood my queen," replied the captain of the guard with a respective bow.

"As for you Alexa," she continued, turning to address the redhead. "You and your…" She paused briefly, trying to think of the best word to describe the mini Mechamorph presently cladding her sister. "…'companion' will assist Phillipus and the search party in finding, and if necessary, detaining either the prisoner or your sister. I am certain small Ship's abilities to will be a boon while searching the island."

"We will not fail you Queen Hippolyta," Alexa avowed.

"Ship ship ship ship," the mini mechamorph happily agreed, graciously thanking the queen.

As she smiled, finding the alien creature's childlike words to be overly endearing, not just plain adorable, it was then that they heard a distant cry, which from the sound of it was coming from the streets of the nearby city.

"_**GANGWAY!**_" echoed a distant overly familiar voice in panic. "_**NAKED MAN RUNNING FOR HIS LIFE FROM CRAZED BIG SWORD WIELDING REDHEAD AND ADJACENT ANGRY MOB COMING THROUGH!**_"

The three women blankly gazed off into the distance from whence the sudden cry had came, each completely at a loss as to how to even respond, save for the quiet mortified groan from Ship, who to his unending chagrin found it to be just another typical day.

After a brief moment of listening to the faint sounds of ensuing commotion, Hippolyta exhaled a sigh as she shook her head and rose to her feet, suddenly deciding it best that she accompany her sisters. "At the very least we may console ourselves in the knowledge that you both will not have to search far," she added as they made their way out of the garden, only able to guess what manner of madness was ensuing as Alexa and Phillipus could only slowly nod in agreement.

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

Running for his life, Ben madly sprinted through the paved streets of the amazon city, leaping over carts, stands, and the occasional horse as he raced wildly with near XLR8 level speeds past several startled amazons.

Darting into a narrow alleyway, he just narrowly avoid the salvo of arrows suddenly barraging the main streets from above, fired from the bows of the small makeshift posse of extremely irate amazons quickly closing in from behind.

At the moment Ben couldn't help but be was grateful for his presently more confined urban surroundings. While slightly cramped, the more closed quarters of the alleyways at least made it more difficult to shoot things at him, not to mention limit his pursuers' numbers, which allowed him to focus more on the task quite literally at hand as he ran. "Come on…! Come on…!" he begged in growing panic as rounded another corner, repeatedly pressing the activation switch to the Ultimatrix again in desperation. "Work already!"

"Recharge in progress," came the device's monotone reply to his ever growing chagrin. "Please standby."

Hearing the approaching clamor of his pursuers not far behind Ben frantically continued pressing the button again and again in panic, ignoring the reply. "I got that the first twenty times! What I need here is less chitchat and a lot more hero smack."

"Recharge in progress," it repeated, deaf to his desperate pleas. "Please standby."

"Come on just give me somebody, _anybody!_" he begged as a stray arrow narrowly grazed his left shoulder, urging him on even faster. "Seriously anybody at all would be a good thing right now. I'm not picky, anybody at all. Fasttrack, Jetray, Crashhopper, Spidermonkey, Terraspin, Timbre Wolf, AmpFibian, Toepick…" In spite of his situation, at that last suggestion the young hero instinctively gave an audible shudder, visibly blanching with revulsion, utterly repulsed by the very thought. "…okay, maybe not Toepick. _But anybody else seriously wouldn't kill me right about now!_ In fact they would pretty much do kind of the _opposite!_ So would you please cut me a little slack, preferable _**before**_ the barbarian Barbie squad back there _gets the chance to!?_"

"Recharge in progress. Please standby."

"_Dammit!_"

Rounding another corner, Ben quickly came to a screeching sudden halt, barely stopping himself from crashing full on into the stone wall of a dead end.

As he quickly turned to make a quick escape, he stopped short as his emerald eyes quickly spotted the shadows of his fast approaching pursuers looming at the opposite end of the alleyway.

"I think he went down her sisters," a voice exclaimed..

"Good," came the chilling voice of the Artemis, his most relentless of pursuers. "There's nowhere for that filthy wretch to run now. It's a dead end."

"With emphasis on 'dead'," he gulped to himself, wincing somewhat at the irony as he began frantically searching his surroundings for some form of salvation.

Unfortunately, his only ray of hope was the faintest shambles of an idea as he took note of the especially narrow alley walls around him. It was an idea that would have worked easily had he been Spidermonkey, but as plain old Ben was just plain stupid. Still, it was the only idea he had.

Without a moment's hesitation he acted, leaping to the wall at his right with all his might, jumping as high as his legs could take him and then no sooner had his hands and feet made contact with the wall, he immediately rebounded off of it, catapulting himself at the other wall.

Quickly repeating this action over and over again, he quickly made his ascent up the alley walls until at last he snagged the edge of ledge with his arms and pulled himself up, frantically scrambling his way onto the building's roof and out of sight, just mere milliseconds before Artemis and the accompanying lynch mob burst onto the scene.

Artemis and the amazons stared at the empty blind alley, confused and perplexed.

Finding no trace of the wretched man, the sword wielding redhead's eyes immediately flared in pure fury. "Where the hell _**is he?!**_" she screamed to the heavens, before turning her enraged glare on her sisters.

"I… I… I…" the amazon who had spotted take this turn blankly stammered to Artemis, completely at a loss.

With a agitated huff Artemis shook her head and angrily shoved her way past her sisters. "Just find him!" she growled at them menacingly. "I want his head on a pike for what he did to Alexa!"

A heated murmur of agreement quickly spread amongst the other amazons as they followed after their sister, in search of the escaped prisoner.

Waiting patiently as he listened to his pursuers speedily exit the alley below, Ben remained deathly silent on the rooftop, neither moving so much as a muscle nor even breathing a single breath as he waited until he was sure they had gone.

After about a minute of waiting, the young hero at last silently exhaled and began breathing again, or rather, _panting_ again, this time in relief. His feet may have been bleeding, his chest might have felt ready to collapse in on itself, and he was certain his heart was about to explode, but for pretty much the first time since crashing on this crazy ass greek rock he was safe – well, for the moment at least.

Glancing over his shoulder as he pondered his next move from here, he stared over the ledge down at the narrow blind alley below; amazed he had actually managed to scale its walls as he had. "I… cannot… believe… that actually… worked," he gasped in exhaustion, trying to catch his breath. Fortunately it did not take him long. Going more than five minutes without cracking a joke was all but painful for him. "Thank you _so_ much Super Mario," he said shaking his head, still barely able to believe he'd done it. "Clearly my days lost playing your many games have apparently been time well spent."

"Well should you live to see this 'Super Mario' again you should be sure to thank him."

Immediately Ben froze.

As his face immediately paled of all color, slowly he turned around to find a certain raven haired princess of the amazons floating overhead, now clad in a white silk tunic as she looking down on him, arms crossed and a scowling icy glare.

To his credit Ben sat there, gazing in awe for a prolonged moment of stunned silence, unable to do much else than beheld the graceful ethereal beauty of the wingless angel floating before him, absolutely transfixed with the awe best compared to that of a once blind man gazing upon the beauty of the rising dawn for the first time. _Or_ – from the way she was staring at him – perhaps more accurately just with the dread of a deer in the headlights of oncoming semi-truck.

Whatever the case Ben at came out of his spellbind revelry as he at last found his voice again. "Quick question; can _all_ of you fly?" he questioned frankly. "'Cause if so, I'm really going to need to rethink my escape plan."

Diana's scowl only darkened as she glared down at him. "Have you no shame!?" she seethed, glaring in disdain at his nakedness.

Ben glanced downwards at said nakedness, and after a brief moment gave a dismissive shrug. "Hmmm, shame… shame… Ummm… nope, not really."

"I should have realized," she said with disgust. "Men must truly be the vile brazen wretches my sisters forewarned me. To so wantonly parade yourself around in such blatant impious fashion…"

"'Impious'?" he parroted in some amusement. "Geez, what do you do, carry around a thesaurus?" He then shook his head already weary of the conversation. "Look princess, it's been fun seeing you, _especially_ the parts of you I'm not seeing right now. But I'm kind of in the midst of a jailbreak gone horribly _**horribly**_ wrong, which means I've got to go now. So bye-bye, y'all come back now, you hear?"

Angrily Diana gritted her teeth in a snarl, heatedly intensifying her glare. "Listen you miserable wretc-!"

"_No __**you**__ listen!_" he angrily snapped as he jumped to his feet, startling her, his waning patience having finally come to an end. While normally he took most misfortunes life never failed to send his way with his usual easygoing grain of salt, he did in fact have a limit, and as of this moment, had officially reached it. "I'm fed the hell up with this crap! Yeah, that's right, I said it!" He then sent the floating princess a pissed off glare of his own. "You got a problem with me being all exposed and fully poseable? Well _excuuuuuuuse __**ME**_ your highness! I can't help but notice that despite your objections to it, you haven't exactly snagged me something to cover up with! Oh, and just for the record, there's been no 'parading' on my part. In case you didn't noticed I was being chased by a crazed up redhead with a freakin' broadsword, which doesn't exactly give a guy much chance to stop and smell the roses, never mind clothe the loins, _**does it?!**_ Now either beat the ever loving hell out of me, or try and take me in, or leave me be. Whatever, I don't care anymore, but I'll be damned if I'm going take so much as a second more of this sexist anti-man 'wretch' crap! And yes, I freaking said it again! Crap! Crappety! Crap! Crap! Crap! So in conclusion; _screw you_, and Happy Hanukkah!"

With his frustrations at last been vented, Ben inhaled a gasp as he reclaimed the air lost by his tirade, glad to finally get that off his chest.

Eyes wide Diana stared at the young man in a loss, stunned. However this was short lived, as Diana's shock was quick to fade as her face began to burn crimson red with anger and her eyes quick to narrow back into an enraged glare, one even more livid than before, and one he fully recognized from general past experience.

As Diana tightly clenched her right hand into a fist and slowly reared it backwards readily, Ben closed his eyes and swallowed a hard gulp.

Crap.

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

"_Well?!_" Artemis demanded, glaring at the returning trio of amazons who had just returned from scouting one of the nearby temples.

The three amazons each shook their heads. "No sign of him," the leader of the scouting party replied with sigh.

As a murmur of bewilderment quickly swept through the ranks of the assembled amazon horde, Artemis angrily launched her fist into the nearest stone wall. "Dammit!" she roared, ignoring the ensuing pain from her fist as she removed it from the dent in the stone wall. "Where the hell is he?! He couldn't have just vanished into thin air!"

Once again, the murmur quickly swept throughout the ranks of the makeshift search party, each of them at a loss.

They had been hot on his trail, no more than the mere turn of a corner from trapping him like the wretched vermin he truly was, when suddenly, without explanation he had simply vanished without a trace.

For over five minutes, the assembled horde had searched every nearby building and turned the marketplace upside down, quite literally in fact as one could see by the overturned stands and carts of fruit, meats, vegetables, clothes and curios strewn about the street.

As yet another scouting party returned to the main group, Artemis coldly greeted them with a restrained angry glare, silently demanding they tell her news contrary to that already visible on their faces.

"No sign of him in the bathhouse," the leader of the returned search party quickly informed their redheaded sister.

Grinding her clenched teeth, Artemis' face reddened with rage as she exhaled an infuriated snarl, immediately prompting her sisters to warily retreat a few steps back, lest they inadvertently find themselves on the receiving end of her fury.

What little patience she had finally at an end, Artemis ripped her sword from its sheath as she walked to the center of the street so as to be clearly visible for all seen or unseen. "**Enough of these cat and mouse games!**" she roared aloud, the thunder of her words carrying for miles. "**Show yourself **_**NOW**_** Ben Tennyson! If you have any kind of honor in you you will face me for what you have done to my sister! **_**Show yourself NOW,**_** and I will ensure my sword make your death a quick one!**"

A long stretch of silence quickly followed in the wake of the redheaded amazon's proclamation as a hush fell over the other amazons, each waiting with baited breath to see if the escaped prisoner truly would reveal himself.

It was until the passing of several moments that the silence was broken. "As tempting an offer that might be Artemis, I imagine one can hardly fault him for not accepting," a familiar voice timely quipped from behind the assembled amazon posse.

All amazons present quickly turned, and the crowd swiftly parted to reveal the Queen, and standing by her side, Phillipus, and armored in the living metal garb of her small alien companion, Artemis' sister Alexa. And behind them, a small squad of armed guards.

With all eyes and ears now on her, the raven haired ruler of the amazons stepped forward as she approached the redheaded ringleader of the lynch mob. "Tell me something Artemis, exactly what in the name of Hera is it you think you are doing!?" she demanded, expertly restraining her anger as she glared at the armed redhead.

"Seeking my sister's retribution my Queen-" Artemis began.

"Be silent Artemis, lest you wish to dig your grave deeper!" snapped Hippolyta, cutting the redhead off, clearly in no mood for mincing words. "That was a rhetorical question." She then turned her glowering gaze on Artemis' mob of compatriots, each visibly flinching under the cold stare. She then gestured to the surrounding debris strewn about the streets. "And one that could be asked of all of you as well."

Shamefaced, the mob of amazons fought the urge to look away from the captain of the guard, fearing what breaking eye contact from their queen might wreak.

Artemis however was not so fearful of their leader. "My queen, with all due respect, we are just in our actions," she said with a restrained snarl. "You would have me, or _any_ of us to act no less against one who has defiled one of our own? That miserable wretch will pay my sword with his blood for defiling Alexa!"

"Excuse me sister, but as the one allegedly 'defiled' I think that would be my decision to make, not yours," Alexa began as Ship retracted the visor and helmet from her head, allowing her to better address her sister. "One which I should add, be made with an informed calm mind."

Artemis stared at her sister incredulous. "Calm mind!? _Calm mind!?_" she exclaimed. "He _**raped**_ you!"

"_That_ has yet to be seen Artemis," Alexa pointed out. "All that is known is that I awoke next to him. Beyond that it seems his only crime has been fleeing from you. A crime, I might add, I can hardly fault him, given your present disposition."

"Ship ship, ship ship ship," Ship quickly chimed in.

"Yes yes Ship, _and_ killing Ares," Alexa quickly acknowledged with an agreeing sigh.

"Have you taken all leave of your senses Alexa!?" Artemis angrily exclaimed in disbelief. "The evidence of his actions are as clear as day." She then scowled a glare of suspicion towards the suit of living mechamorph armor presently garbing her sister. "Or maybe perhaps, you fail to see that because you are being blinded by that monstrosity you clothe yourself in."

Without warning, the barrel of a plasma cannon was suddenly formed over Alexa's right arm and pointed at Artemis' face. "Watch what you say of my friend sister, lest I forget myself," Alexa cautioned with a low growl as she lowered her arm and retracted the weapon.

"Enough of this!" Hippolyta commanded, immediately causing the two redheads to snap to attention as she cast both of them matching scowls of disapproval. "I will have no infighting amongst my sisters. At the moment we have much more pressing matters to attend to, namely finding and recapturing the prisoner before his prolonged absence run the risk of bringing down Hera's wrath upon us all. And when I say 'recaptured' I also mean _unharmed_." She then cast a foreboding glare on all assembled amazons with particular emphasis on Artemis. "Is that understood?"

Begrudgingly, a low almost inaudible murmur swept through the crowd, the memory of their thrashing at the hands of the Rath creature still very fresh and very much lingering in many of their minds. However this was quickly stifled by a cold glare from the queen.

Silence once again restored and all attention commanded on her, the amazonian queen opened her mouth to begin issuing instruction.

However, she was never given the chance. Before Hippolyta could even so much as utter as syllable she was suddenly cut off by the frantic cry from above. "_**INCOMING!**_"

All eyes were immediately turned skyward in time to see the naked form of Ben Tennyson plummeting out of the sky and crashing into their midst, slamming into the paved street with the full force of a wrecking ball.

As the dust from the impact quickly began to settle, and Ben slowly rose from the him shaped dent he had left in the street, all eyes present stared in stunned disbelief, amazed that he was still alive from such an impact.

Apparently the amazons weren't the only ones amazed either. "I'm alive?" Ben stated in disbelief while he staggered about trying to stay upright. Quickly he double checked this surprising fact by speedily patting himself over. He had just been nailed in the jaw with a punch which easily could stopped runaway freight train cold, launching him into the stratosphere – or as close as possible, considering he'd come crashing face first into some kind of invisible barrier, which traveling at near mach two speeds had _not_ felt fun – and finally had taken a haphazard skydive without a parachute, also not fun. Needless to say he wasn't sure how he was still breathing, let alone without so much as a single scratch on him, but whatever the case, Ben – ecstatic by the revelation – joyously fell to his knees and thrust fist up to the sky in triumph. "I'M ALIVE! Don't know how or care but _**STILL ALIVE!**_"

"Ahem," coughed Phillipus, drawing his attention to notice the battalion of amazons surrounding him.

Quickly talking stalk of his surroundings, or more accurately the surroundings surrounding him, Ben exhaled a weak chuckle and flashed them a sheepish grin as he quickly rose to his feet. "Um hi," he greeted, once again covering himself in embarrassment.

"Hello," Hippolyta greeted simply, resisting the urge to smirk, unable to help but find the humor of his unfortunate situation.

After a long, tense, and extremely _awkward_ silence, it was finally and unsurprisingly broken by Ben. "Okay I'm just going to say it. It's _exactly_ what it looks like," he stated dumbly, unable to think of much else. "Well that, and whatever you do, do _not_ wish little miss She-Ra princess of power a Happy Hanukkah. Because she has one seriously _mean_ uppercut going on."

As many of her sisters blinked and looked to one another in confusion, not having the faintest clue what he was talking about, the queen merely suppressed a smile, guessing he was referring to her daughter. "I will take that into advisement," she replied.

"Gee I'm fine by the way your highness," he said in mock annoyance, feigning a hurt pout. "Thank you _so_ much for asking. Good thing the ground broke my fall, though oddly enough _not_ every bone in my body. I don't suppose anyone can offer any insight on that maybe?"

As his words received numerous scowls from the crowd, Hippolyta merely remained impassive while Phillipus secretly restraining the impulse to crack a smile and chuckle, beginning to take a liking to the boy.

"Meh, whatever. I survived, so why nitpick it?" he continued with a dismissive shrug, seeing as his question would likely go unanswered. "Still, you got to give princess hissy fit some credit. That punch had some sweet hang time on it, not to mention distance. I mean I must have been up there for five minutes, easy. But again, meh. Does anyone here know where my pants are?"

"How about we offer an exchange?" proposed Hippolyta. "Some garments to cover yourself with, in exchange for your unconditional surrender."

"Don't the clothes kind of make a condition?" Ben couldn't help but ask. "Doesn't exactly make it all that unconditional, does it?"

"Amusing," she deadpanned with a wry smirk. "But nevertheless Ben Tennyson, the offer still stands. Though not much longer if you continue to try my patience."

"Hmmm, surrender and get clothes, _or_ make a break for it," he mused aloud, weighing his options. "Yeeeeah… the thing about that is-"

Immediately Ben bolted for the nearest opening in the crowd, the action clearly being the conclusion to his rebuttal. Unfortunately for Ben, he was forced to stop short, his blocked by several amazons with numerous pointy things.

On instinct alone, he once again quickly slapped down the dial of the Ultimatrix.

"Recharge in progress," it announced. "Please standby."

Ben exhaled a heavy groan, shaking his head and raising his hands in defeat as the tips of several spearheads were pressed against his skin. "So, that offer on the clothes still good?" he asked sheepishly, unable to do much else.

"That depends," replied the queen. "Do you surrender?"

Ben remained silent as he weighed his options, this time for real which so far were as such; none. Either he gave up now or got skewered, which needless to say, were _not_ his favorite choices.

Frantically his mind raced, desperate to come up with some kind of outside the box option to get his naked hide out of this latest mess. Unfortunately, all ideas he had were all hero based, as regular old Ben he had nothing, less than nothing even.

Mentally he groused over the fact that his watch still refused to work as it continually seemed to mock him over and over again as it claimed to be recharging, and yet he couldn't help but notice it still seemed to have enough power to use the universal translator function…

No sooner had that last thought entered his mind, than the young green eyed hero mentally slapped himself upside the head as he was struck with realization, unable to believe how he could be so stupid. Gwen had been _so_ right, he really _was_ a doofus!

"Okay okay, I give," he finally answered as he calmly lowered his hands. "I'm done, no more running and pointy things alright?"

Unable to help but notice a sudden crafty glint in the young man's emerald eyes, Hippolyta grew wary. "…really?" she dubiously inquired, nonchalantly reaching for the handle of her sheathed sword.

It was then that an almost wicked grin formed over Ben's face. "No, not really," he replied before suddenly raising alien device up to his chest. "Ultimatrix, command function override. Code Ten."

"Override accepted," the device instantly replied. "Voice command activated."

Before Ben could continue, from out of the sky Diana came crashing down in front of him, delivering a mighty backhand that sent him sprawling to the ground.

As he quickly bounced back onto his feet, his wrists were suddenly seized and in a single swift fluid motion, were pulled back behind him as he was swiftly forced to his knees. "Enough!" she snarled. "Whatever you are scheming, it ends _now!_"

"Wanna bet?" he grunted, struggling to break free from her iron grip. "Ultimatrix, reroute auxiliary power from translator to primary function. Command code: Zero. Zero. Zero. Power. Ten."

"Command code accepted," came the devices reply.

Quickly Ben shot out his right leg, sending the soul of his foot sweeping in under the princess' legs, knocking her off her feet.

Frantically Ben tried to scramble away as fast he could, but was stopped short as the fallen princess seized him by his ankle.

Before the young hero could react, Diana was back on her feet and he was suddenly sent airborne, only to quickly come crashing down on a market place fruit stand.

As the assembled crowd respectfully parted ways for their princess, Ben exhaled a groan as he staggered up from what was left of the fruit stand. "Okay that's it! No more Mr. Nice Hero!" he snarled, brushing away the numerous pieces of crushed fruit splattered all over his person. Quickly, he activated the watch's holographic display, a big grin quickly spread itself over his face, instantly recognizing the image of his To'kustar form. "Oh, now _this_ is going to be sweet! Let's see how well you people can smack around Way Big!"

As she swiftly made approach towards him, she stopped in her tracks and arched a puzzled eyebrow. "{What did you say?}"

"…and you can't understand a word I'm saying," he surmised, quickly remembering he'd just shut off the watch's translator. "Well that's just going to take all the fun out of the hero bad guy banter. Oh well, at least on the plus side I can't make you any madder, right?"

"{I may not be able to understand you, and you may not be able to understand me, but let us see if you can understand _this!_}" snarled Diana, lunging for Ben.

Narrowly, Ben ducked out of the path of her first and slapped down the dial of the Ultimatrix.

Instantly, in an all but blinding flash of green light, Ben was transformed. "**Way Big!**" the newly transformed alien bellowed as the amazons could only stare at the smirking alien in bewildered confusion.

The smirk worn on the alien hero's face however, was speedily wiped away as he then suddenly noticed something very amiss. Instead of towering over his raven haired attacker and her comrades, _they_ were towering over _him_.

Frantically the small alien instantly looked himself over, only to quickly discover to his alarm that instead of Way Big, the alien device had instead transformed him into a small yellow, green eyed insect-like alien with four legs and the crest of the Ultimatrix proudly displayed on his chest, its insignia a white hourglass over a circle of grey. "What the-? Who the heck is _this!?_" the diminutive alien exclaimed in alarm. "Stupid Ultimatrix, you had to give me a new guy now? I needed Way Big, and this guy's as close to _not_ Way Big as it gets! I mean seriously, what am I supposed to do with this alien? _Cute_ them to death!?"

With a huff of frustration, the tiny yellow alien immediately bolted in under Diana's legs and made a break for it, running as fast as his little legs could carry him. "{Don't even think about it!}" she snarled, quickly jumping back into his path and readily breaking into a defensive stance, wondering just what kind of insidious creature had he become this time. "{It's over, there is _no_ escape!}"

Quickly, the small four legged green eyed alien insectoid backed away from the princess as his green eyes anxiously searched his surroundings, only to find to none.

"Oh, _so_ not good," he gulped in panic, fearfully backing up into a wall as Diana was quickly joined by Hippolyta, Phillipus and Artemis as the trio menacingly drew closer. "Make that four whole different flavors of 'oh, so of not good'!"

"{I suggest you heed princess Diana Ben Tennyson,}" Alexa advised, before then chuckling. "{Even if it seems as though you can't understand us.}"

Artemis, being in a far less patient mood, instantly lunged for the diminutive yellow alien, only to have him scream in panic and frantically leap out of her grasp and land on the side of wall, sticking to it with his legs like a spider.

"Whoa, I can walk on walls!?" he exclaimed ecstatically, staring down at his feet in dumbfounded amazement. "Sweet! That's a little bit more like it!"

Without wasting so much as another second's hesitation, the small bug-like alien rapidly skittered his way up the side of the building, fleeing from his pursuers below.

"{Get back here!}" screamed Artemis. "{There is nowhere to run you wretched little parasite!}"

"I don't know what you just said," the small alien laughed over his shoulder. "But somehow I just know the word 'wretch' is in there somewhere. So fat chan-!"

His retort was suddenly silenced as a fist came crashing into the wall, missing him by mere inches.

"{Going somewhere?}" inquired a floating Diana with a threatening scowl as she pulled her hand from the gaping hole her fist had left.

"Nothing's ever easy with you, is it?" the diminutive alien hero retorted flatly.

Acting quickly as the flying raven haired princess took another swing at him, the small alien immediately sprang from the wall, leaping onto the princess, and narrowly dodged her swatting hands as he speedily skittering to safety on her back and sank the tips his tiny legs in deep, latching onto her for dear life and eliciting a pained yelp from his sapphire eyed victim. "Whew," he exhaled in exhaustion as the enraged raven haired princess madly tried to rip him from her person. "You know, say what you want about this guy, he may be small but he's wil_yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!_"

Without warning Diana suddenly tore off upward into the upper stratosphere at near mach six speeds, wildling bolting and bucking about like some crazed speed barrier breaking humming bird, trying to shake loose the accursed hapless parasite currently screaming for his life on her back.

Finally, after one last eruption sudden of speed, the flying princess instantly veered into an impossible mid air hairpin turn which mightily flung the small yellow alien insectoid from his perch high and up into the sky.

Climbing higher and higher into the air, time seemed to come to a standstill for a brief fleeting moment as the small alien's airborne ascension quickly began to slow, until at last finally coming to a stop, providing the tiny insectoid alien a long enough moment to just briefly catch sight of his present altitude. "It's official," he groused with a weary sigh. "Worst. Day. _**Ever!**_"

And on that last note, the now familiar feeling of gravity began to take hold, allowing the small extraterrestrial to quick exhale a terrified shriek as the laws of physics so cruelly brought him plummeting to his certain doom. It seemed his 'wily' had just met Diana's 'roadrunner'.

As he fell faster and faster, the small alien quickly ceased his frantic screaming and tried getting a hold of himself, desperately trying to think of a way out of this unfortunate predicament.

His mind raced as the small alien hero immediately began setting his small brain to the task of trying to think of what this newest form could do. Every alien he'd unlocked had had a power of some kind, it was just a matter of figuring it out.

And that being said, he nervously gulped as he took note of the rapidly approaching ground, wondering just why it was exactly that 'figuring it out' always had to be on a time crunch? Big emphasis on 'crunch', although considering he was a bug, maybe 'splat' would have been a better choice of words.

With the immanent matter of said 'splat' rapidly approaching, the small yellow alien quickly shook his head and focused. When changing into someone new, the young hero had always found it best to run on instinct and simply just 'let out the alien within'. Yes, it sounded lame. But hey, whatever works right?

"Come on, _think Tennyson!_" he said anxiously as the ground drew ever closer, growing understandably more and more nervous. "This little guy's got to be good for something besides smearing the sidewalk!"

As he closed his eyes and attempted to delve deep into his alien mind, his eyes immediately snapped open as he then suddenly felt it, a baser impulse at the back of his mind pleading to be let loose.

"Okay new guy, let's see what great awesome super power you got going for you," he said as again noted with a gulp just how little space was left between him and the ground.

With no more than mere meters from the ground, he quickly tapped into the strange urge compelling him. Quickly following the impulse, the small yellow insect-like alien swiftly opened his serrated mandibles, and with a mighty rasping deep throated hack, puked out a large green glob of mucosal slime.

As the emerald green goop quickly solidified into a perfect sphere beneath him, the small alien hero could only stare in pure silence at the green ball of slime beneath him; his great awesome super power apparently. "You have _got_ to be kidding me," he at last deadpanned after a long silent pause.

With no more than mere feet from the ground, and with little other choices to be had, once again he heeded the form's instincts, and he immediately seized the newly formed ball with his legs and latched on for dear life, praying to whatever higher power that may have been listening for a miracle – or at the very least a soft landing.

Strangely enough, his prayers were answered.

No sooner had the small sphere made impact, then without warning it immediately bounced off the ground and back into the air like a super ball, carrying with it the diminutive alien attached along for the ride, wildly bouncing off just about every surface in sight before finally came to a stop.

"Ooooooh…" he groaned nauseously as his yellow exoskeleton greened slightly from the wild ride, woozily trying to maintain his balance. "Well I so want to hurl right now." His eyes turned downward to the green ball beneath him. "Not sure if that's a good thing."

"He's over here!" a voice suddenly shouted behind him.

Immediately he turned to see Artemis madly running towards him, her sword ever at the ready.

Eyes quickly growing wide in panic, the small alien's legs quickly sprang into action and made a break for it. Unfortunately he had forgotten he was still on his ball, and as one might have guessed quickly all but lost his balance and therein all control of direction, sending him randomly rolling about the area while frantically skittered atop the ball, just desperately trying to not fall off.

Quickly surrounding him, many of the amazons couldn't help but cock confused eyebrows as they watched the puzzling display, wondering just what it was he was trying to do.

"A little help here!" he cried desperately to the surrounding amazons as he frantically skittered his small legs about on top of the bowl, attempting to gain some kind of control as the ball went rolling about.

"{Surrender now Ben Tennyson!}" advised Diana as she floated down to join her sisters and mother. "{As you can see there is nowhere left for you to flee!}"

"Still can't understand you!" the small alien reminded as he continued to roll about out of control. "Which I guess kind of makes the whole cry for help thing a little redundant huh? As was that… and that… and that… and that… and-"

As he continued to prattle on, while rolling about atop the green ball, Diana glared at the small alien, thinking it to somehow be even more blatant mockery.

Growing even more irate as she watched him randomly roll about on the ball, her patience at last gave way to impulse and she flew at him with a drawn fist, eager to finally to put an end to this chase. "{Your idiocy ends _now_, Ben Tennyson!}" she growled. "{We finish this NOW!}"

Eyes wide with panic, the small alien immediately sprang from his ball and just barely evaded out from the path of her punch. "Whoa!" he exclaimed as he landed back on top of the spinning ball. "Do you mind? A little busy rolling out of control here!"

With a snarl Diana swiftly turned and launched another punch at the rolling yellow insect, only for her blow to again be dodged, causing her to launch blow after blow which again and again were evaded by her tiny quarry. "{Will just stop and hold still?!}" she demanded as she continued launching punch after punch at the evasive creature in utter futility.

"I've heard about rolling with the punches before, but this is just taking it too far," he groused as he somehow managed to swiftly veer the spinning ball away from Diana's attacks. "And by the way, _still no clue what you're saying!_ Though from the context – not to mention the 'let's squash mini me' theme you seem to have got going – I'm thinking 'no'."

Fueled by his incomprehensible chatter undoubtedly mocking her, Diana's eyes flared angrily. "{_Will! You! Just! SHUT UP!_}" she roared as she mightily launched an earth shattering kick at the yellow alien, eliciting a frantic scream from the small yellow recipient as the blow came rocketing towards him.

"{Hold daughter!}" Hippolyta quickly ordered, causing Diana to immediately freeze in mid kick, allowing her target to instinctively flee for his life.

"What she said!" he quickly cried in panic over his shoulder as he speedily rolled the ball away from his raven haired assailant, his terror apparently having quickly allowed him to gain at least _some_ mastery over the green ball. At the moment he had no idea what was going on, but judging from the instant loss of eminent impact from the princess, he wasn't going to complain. "And feel free to take your time for whatever all that's about. I'm in no rush here!"

Angry, Diana turned to her mother to protest but held her tongue as she immediately caught sight of the stern foreboding glare the queen cast her.

"{Amazons, sheath your weapons,}" Hippolyta then ordered. "{Our quarry has been contained. There is further no need to continue to bear arms this day. Clearly he realizes the folly of his attempts to flee from the gods' judgment.}" She glanced towards the small alien, still embroiled with the difficult task of mastering his newfound form. "{And besides, it is plain to see he has little control over this strange form of his. Isn't that right, Ben Tennyson?}"

Immediately the small alien came to a screeching halt. "You talking to me now?" he asked as he turned to the queen, having distinctly heard his name being spoken. His eyes than suddenly went wide as he snapped his gaze downwards to the now motionless ball beneath him. "Did I just stop? Sweet!" He then began rolling the green ball, masterfully directing its course. "Hey, I think I finally got the hang of this guy. HA! _In your __**face**__ Ultimatrix!_"

As her sisters obediently – albeit yet _begrudgingly_ – began disarming themselves of their weapons, Hippolyta arched a somewhat deadpan eyebrow as she watched the small insect like creature roll about on his ball, laughing in merriment, having seemed to at last gained some semblance of control of his newfound abilities. "{Are you quite finished Ben Tennyson?}" she asked. "{Or should I recount my orders to my sisters?}"

Upon hearing his name spoken once again, the small rolling alien hero immediately came to a screeching halt and leapt off the green sphere, greatly relieved to at last have his feet once again on solid ground again. "Seriously, are you talking to me or what?" he asked, still having no clue what the queen was saying. It was then that he noticed the sudden absence of sharp pointy things being raised or aimed towards his general person, quickly eliciting a smug vertical grin over his serrated mouth, realizing they were willing to discuss a peaceful surrender, most likely his, but still there was no need to act like he knew that. It wasn't like they could understand anything he said anyway. "Well well well, it looks like someone has _finally_ figured out just how out of their league they are," he jokingly couldn't help but smugly gloat. "And since I'm such a nice guy, I think I'll be merciful and spare you all the humiliation of _another_ alien themed thrashing, providing of course little miss princess power-trip decides to kiss and make up. Big emphasis on the _kiss_ part by the wa–"

Before the tiny alien could finish his thought, without warning the green ball behind him suddenly detonated in a massive explosion, sending the small yellow alien rocketing forward like a bullet fired from a gun, and sending him plowing straight into the queen, crashing into her with full force of a freight train, and knocking her right to the ground.

As the explosion's green haze slowly began to clear, the diminutive alien – now tarnished by the soot of standing at ground zero – began to coughing heavily out some of the smoke as he rose to his feet. "Ouch," he groaned. "Note to self; balls _explode._"

Just then an all too familiar sound chime of alarm sounded as the crest on his chest began flashing bright red, heralding an ensuing bright crimson flash of light as the alien was instantly transformed back to his regular human, and once again very _naked_ – self.

"Stupid watch," he groaned, glaring at the alien device bound to his wrist. "It was because I was winning, wasn't it?"

"Of that I would not be so sure if I were you Ben Tennyson," came a familiar voice from_ very_ nearby.

To his ever growing dismay the young hero's eyes went wide as he instantly snapped his gaze downward, only find to himself staring into the piercing sapphire blue eyes of queen Hippolyta glaring angrily back at him, and it was also about then he took noticed of the firm and _very_ female body lying under his even more very _naked_ male body. "This is where I die now, right?" he fearfully whimpered.

"_That_ would depend on just how soon you get off me," she advised frankly, her features ominously foreboding.

Ben was about to quickly comply with the queen's advice, however he stopped short as it was then that Ultimatrix's began to glow a neon green. "Alert! Insufficient reserve power to reactivate primary function," the device announced. "Beginning transfer of remaining reserve power back to universal translator function." The dial then began to blink as it carried through with its announced task. "Transfer complete. Universal translator function now restored."

As the surrounding haze of green smoke began to clear, Ben stared at the watch, then at the queen, then at the watch again and then once again at the queen as the wheels in his head began spinning rapidly. It took a moment, but then at last Ben's green eyes went wide as instant realization dawned on him. "…wait a second," he slowly began as he stared down at the queen. "_YOU MEAN YOU CAN SPEAK ENGL-!?_"

"_**FILTHY TREACHEROUS BASTARD!**_"

Before Ben had the chance to react, the hair on his head was immediately seized by the hand of the Hippolyta's enraged daughter, violently ripping his naked form up off her mother.

"_**Ow!Ow!Ow!Ow!Ow!Ow!Ow!Ow!Ow!Ow!Ow!Ow!Ow!Ow!**_" he frantically exclaimed as Diana dragged him away by his hair.

Just barely resisting the impulse of ripping him limb from wretched limb from seeing him lying naked atop her mother, Diana's sapphire eyes, now blazing with the raging fires of raw seething hatred, immediately flared with newfound levels of rage, fueled by the very sound of his voice, and with his hair still ever tightly grasped in her fist, the furious amazonian princess gave a sharp yank, viciously hoisting the hapless young man up to face her eye to glaring eye.

"_**OW!**_" he yelped, madly struggling in vain to break free from her grasp. "_Hair pulling, princess!? __**Really!?**_"

Diana then saw red. Immediately she pulled back her fist, preparing to punch a hole in his head. "_**BE! QUIET!**_" she thundered as she unleashed a blow powerful enough to reduce a mountain to rubble.

A gasp of horror was heard by the Hippolyta as Diana's fist went rocketing through Ben's head, fearing what consequences would be wrought by the gods upon them for the boy's untimely death.

However, the queen's dismay was short lived, turning instead to shock. Instead of blood, brains and bits of bone erupting out of Ben's skull as one might expect, Diana's fist seemed to harmlessly pass through his him as though it were the hand of a ghost.

It was then that Ben's body seemed to evaporate in a wisp of violet haze, vanishing from existence like a fog being spread to the winds.

As the amazons could only stare in sheer bewilderment at the sight, Hippolyra's eyes quickly narrowed as she then heard the faint sound of amused laughter being softly carried on the winds.

It had been a long time, Hippolyta easily recognized the laughter's owner being someone that the Amazons had been fortunate enough not to cross paths with for millennia. Someone who the very thought of sent a haunting chill running down her spine. Eris.

BEN 10. BEN 10. BEN 10.

Ben quickly dropped out of the air like a rock, hitting the water with a mighty splash.

For several seconds he lay there beneath the shallow waves, lying motionless while pondering on whether or not getting up versus drowning would be worth his while. Judging from the way his morning had been shaping up so far, he sincerely doubted it.

Against his better judgment, he begrudgingly rose up from under the waves and back unto his feet, already dreading just what terrors this screw loose reality had waiting in store for him.

Wading his way to the nearby shore, the young hero looked around and quickly took note of his new surroundings, finding he was now standing on the shoreline of a lake surrounded by forest.

"Lake Hera," a familiar voice supplied helpfully."That's where we are right now, in case you're wondering."

With a grimace, Ben slowly turned to see the raven haired goddess of chaos Eris, leisurely sitting beneath the shade of willow tree, an amused smirk tauntingly ever present on her lips as she gazed upon him with a chuckle.

"You…" he all but growled with restrained annoyance.

"'You'?" she couldn't help but wryly parrot with an amused chuckle, feigning a pout. "Is that all you really have to say to me lover, 'you'?" Like smoke in the wind she then seemed to instantly wisp into plumes of violet vapor, quickly blowing over behind Ben where she rematerialized, her soft grey arms affectionately entwined around his shoulders while her lips sensually loomed near his ear. "Oh you're so cruel Ben, I think I might actually even be a little hurt." She then gave an absolutely wicked smile. "I kind of like it."

Restraining the impulse to cringe as she then playfully stuck her tongue into his ear, the green eyed teen merely exhaled a tired sigh, really not in the mood for Eris' – for lack of a better word – 'antics'. "Eris," he began slowly, choosing his words carefully. "Not that I'm not grateful for the save from 'princesses gone riled', but is there any particular reason for my sudden lack of personal space?"

"You mean _besides_ the obvious?" she sensually purred as her fingers hungrily trailed their way over his chest. "Maybe I just wanted to give the condemned one last hour – or should I say _hours_ – of grace. After last night you can hardly blame me."

"Yeah, that's not happening," he deadpanned as he quickly removed her hands from his person and stepped away. "Once was bad enough."

For a brief passing moment Eris could only stare at the young green eyed teen in sheer disbelief. "_Excuse me?_" she demanded as her scarlet and golden eyes began to glow, incensed.

Ben sighed. "Look Eris, last night was a mistake," he replied. "Don't get me wrong, I'm going to be looking back on it fondly, it's just I don't like doing… well, whatever the hell you want to call last night, unless it's with someone I feel a special connection with. You know what I mean?"

Eris's ruby red eyes narrowed as cast him a cold gaze. "Did you just give me the 'it's not you, it's me' speech?" she demanded in disbelief.

"…Huh, I guess I did," he realized before giving an uncaring shrug. "Would you have preferred 'not now, I have a headache'? Which for the record, I _am_ nursing here – among many other major aching body parts."

To Ben's surprise Eris' scowl broke away as she broke into gales of laughter. "'Headache'… wow," she at last said shaking her head. "I _never_ thought I'd ever hear _that_ excuse from a guy. I'm not sure whether to be offended or just impressed." She then gave a flippant wave of her hand. "Oh what the Tartarus, I'm in a good mood so I'll just be the latter. Honestly, I haven't had this much fun in millennia, all because of not-so-little mortal you."

"Gee, so glad I could entertain," he groused, casting the goddess of chaos an irate glare.

"And entertain you have," she happily replied. "Especially that look you had on your face when you woke up to that little Amazon, 'LOL' as the mortals say these days."

"Yeah, I figured you were behind that," he sighed, shaking his head. "Do I even want to know what was up with that by the way?"

"Oh that? Just a little revenge for killing Ares," she snickered. "Plus I thought it would be funny."

"Oh it was a real riot," he groused sarcastically.

Eris couldn't help but smirk. "Oh it _was_," she giggled. "Though I didn't expect that little bug thing you turned into, not that it wasn't fun to watch mind you. Especially that part where you tackled Hippolyta, for a moment I honestly thought Princess Diana was going to tear you limb from limb, absolutely _priceless._"

"Well I'm glad at least _you_ enjoyed that!" he snapped bitterly. "Me: not so much."

Finding the scowl on his face positively endearing, Eris couldn't help but smirk as she playfully wisped her way behind him, sensually pressing her breasts against his back while salaciously wrapping her arms around him, much to his chagrin. "Oh, don't be like that Ben," she whispered hotly into his ear. "It was all only in fun – admittedly more _mine_ than _yours_ – but still in fun. Well, _that_ and that whole 'Ares' thing, but that was more about the principle of thing than anything else."

Remembering the vague gruesome image of Rath's claw separating Ares' head from his body, Ben couldn't help but shudder, his scowl quickly fading away to a much more solemn expression. "Ares… right," he said, once again grimacing at the memory. "I'm really sorry about that by the way Eris, _really_ sorry. I know he was your Dad and-"

Breaking from her usual sly smirk with a warm smile, Eris quickly silenced her lover by placing her index finger upon his lips as she slowly separated herself from Ben. "It's sweet of you to say that Ben, but spare me your apologies," she replied with a dismissive wave of her hand. "I can assure you that you owe me none Ben. Ares was my 'father' yes, but strictly in the biological sense alone. He was a monster by any definition of the word, and an even worse parent. You'll find that as far as I'm concerned, there's no love lost by me from his passing, quite the reverse actually, hence last night."

Ben could only blink in confusion as he stared into Eris' ruby red eyes. "Wait," he began, unsure if he understood her meaning. "You mean you got it on with me last night because-"

"You killed him," she finished, a salacious smirk crossing her lips. "Got it in one lover."

The young hero could only stare at the raven haired goddess of chaos in sheer bewilderment. "Ooo_kaaaay_… I'm not even sure how to even _begin_ to describe just how messed up that is," he at last replied, unable to think of much else to say.

Eris only shrugged indifferently. "What can I say Ben, I'm a goddess with daddy issues," she admitted with a shrug and chuckle. "Lots and lots and _**lots**_ of daddy issues. Fortunately for you, they're all in _your_ favor."

"So I'm beginning to see," he deadpanned. "Speaking of which, _where are my clothes?!_ In case you haven't noticed it's drafty out here!"

"And yet it hasn't seemed to have any ill effect on you," she said, smiling slyly as she cast a salacious glance downwards. "No none at all. Bravo by the way."

Immediately Ben covered himself under Eris' gleeful predatory stare. "Clothes Eris?!"

"Oh please Ben, I'm just having a little fun," she teased, playfully pinching his cheek. "Besides why can't you just stay this way. Believe me when I say you've got _nothing_ to be ashamed o-"

"_**Eris!**_"

"Oh very well," she exhaled with a reluctant sigh, begrudgingly giving a quick wave of her hand, immediately causing the naked teen to be enveloped in a veil of violet mist before it then quickly evaporated out of existence, leaving behind a now fully clothed Ben, once again garbed in his jeans, sneakers, black T-shirt, and all but trademarked green leather jacket. "There, happy?"

"I believe I was wearing underwear Eris," he sighed in exasperation, noting the lack of the aforementioned apparel from his person.

With a maliciously sly smirk, once again the raven haired goddess once again gave another wave of her hand. "Done."

Immediately Ben's features turned irritably sour. "_**Men's**_ underwear Eris!" he snapped.

"Hmph! Spoilsport," she pouted, restoring his boxers back to him with another wave of her hand. "There, happy _now?_"

"Very," he replied somewhat more cordially. "Thanks by the way."

"I suppose you're welcome," she replied. "Though I still preferred you in your more _natural_ look. To quote the mortal expression 'yowza'!"

"Don't even think about it, Eris," he scowled forebodingly. "Unless you want to see just _else_ my watch can do."

At this Eris couldn't help but laugh. "Oh please Ben, don't even try that with me," she chuckled. "Even _if_ that little toy of yours _was_ working, there's nothing it could turn you into that could affect me. Last I checked goddess beats alien."

"Don't be so sure on that one," he replied smugly. "You would be surprised."

Noting the confidence in his voice, Eris couldn't help but arch an intrigued eyebrow. "Oh, so big bad Ben 10 has something in his little watch that could take me on does he?" she chuckled as she wisped up against him, seductively pressing her chest against his. "And he has the sheer audacity to actually _threaten_ me with it?" She then exhaled an amused laugh as ran her fingers across his back, missing the feel of his bare skin verses green leather. "Perchance could it be this mortal before me doth speaketh the truth? Oh, thou art so _definitely_ cute!"

"Personal space Eris," he said, pointing out the uncomfortable sudden lack of distance between them. "Something I'd like to have back now."

Eris only grinned wickedly as she playfully moved her face in close to his, their lips barely touching, much to his ever-growing chagrin. "Nice though, isn't it?"

"Seriously Eris, starting to get all kinds of awkward," he said, hoping she didn't try to grope him in the wrong place while she was pressed against him, lest she she'd get the wrong impression. He _was_ only human after all.

"Oh fine, have it your way," the raven haired goddess begrudgingly sighed, halfheartedly pulling herself from him. "You can be so boring sometimes, you know that right?"

Ben gave a sheepish shrug. "Well you'd be the first person to ever say that," he replied. "But then again I guess it's kind of hard to match fun times with a goddess of chaos."

"And you'd be right," she chuckled proudly. "Although maybe not so much on your part, _if_ you just learned to play your cards right that is."

"Say 'huh' now?" he replied, confused.

"Just throwing it out there," she replied with a shrug. "Just think about it for a second Ben. I could take you away from here, and we could have some _real_ fun. Just you, me, the world, and all points beyond all at our fingertips, and all the chaos there is to be had from now till eternity's end if you want."

"You're joking, right?" he chuckled uncertainly.

"Oh not even a little bit," she replied earnestly. "In case you haven't picked up on it Ben, I happen to like you."

"You like me," he repeated, not sure if had heard right.

"That's right," she replied, a wickedly mischievous grin pulling at her lips. "I like you."

For the longest moment Ben only stared at the ruby eyed goddess. "Seriously," he at last replied, staring at her skeptically. "May I ask _why?_"

"Ugh, why do the cute ones always have to be so difficult?" she huffed, mildly annoyed. "Fine if you must know, among my many reasons first of all I think you're cute… definitely amusing…" With a sultry gleam in her eyes she paused to hungrily eye him over. "… well _'proportioned'_… you killed Ares – which I cannot _stress_ how much I wanted to do, but couldn't. Again I refer you to the daddy issues – and lastly – and possibly most importantly – you brought chaos to Themyscira and those silly little amazons, lots and _**lots**_ of glorious chaos, and it's been a real treat to watch let me tell you."

Ben blinked as he could only stare at Eris, stunned… and slightly disturbed. "Wow…" he finally said after a prolonged moment of silence. "That's… that's just… 'wow'."

"I get that all the time," she chuckled, choosing to be flattered. "Though not nearly as much as you'd think. Which to be honest is even _more_ disturbing. Mortals, go figure right?"

"I'm sticking with 'wow'," he retorted.

"So…?" she pressed, curious for his answer while offering her hand to take. "What do you think Ben? Want to come with and see what there is to see?"

"Pass," he quickly answered.

"Gee, no need not to answer so quickly," Eris retorted, actually surprised. "May I at least ask why?"

"To be honest?" he asked.

Eris nodded. "Please."

"Well it's not like I'm not flattered," he began cautiously, hoping not to offend her. "And it's not that I don't think you're not gorgeous just to be clear, it's just that you seem like the kind of girl who only sticks with something until she gets bored with it, and I'm guessing that includes boyfriends. And at the risk of sudden death you're at least nine kinds of fruit-loops. No offense."

"Meh, guilty," she admitted with a shrug, unashamed. "And no offense taken by the way."

"So you're not mad?" he asked, surprised.

"Ben, I like you," she chuckled, shaking her head at his naiveté. "You bring chaos, killed my old man, and are a great lay – for a mortal. You're basically everything I want in a guy, like I said I like you but I don't 'stalker' like you. I'm nowhere _near_ that predictable."

Ben couldn't help but inwardly grimace at that last part, not even wanting to know what she meant. "So then… we're cool?" he asked.

"For now," she replied with an impish smile.

"Why do I get the feeling you have something planned for me," he gulped, noting the roguish gleam of an idea forming in her ruby eyes.

"'Plan' _me?_ Oh Ben, you wound me," she replied, feigning offence. "I'm the goddess of chaos lover. I don't do things like 'plan'. I am the instigator of change and the creator of confusion and disharmony. There's no real rhyme or reason to who I am or what I do. I simply just 'am' and 'do', no more no less." She then smiled slyly. "I will admit I _do_ have a few ideas for you, _if_ things work out today that is. But for now _that_ ball is in _your_ court."

"'Creator of confusion and disharmony'?" Ben parroted, arching an eyebrow.

"Nice, right?" she replied proudly. "Came up with it just now on the spot. But enough about me, we really need to get to the part where we talk about what I came to see you about last night." She grinned almost sheepishly. "I kind of… forgot. You know, with 'everything'."

With a deviously sly grin curving her lips Eris then leaned in close and then discretely whispered something into his ear. The likes of which instantly caused his eyes to go wide in fearful shock as she pulled away to take in his reaction. "You _**cannot**_ be serious," he stated after a long moment of stunned silence.

"Usually not so much," she replied, smiling craftily. "But for this one instance, consider me _very_ serious. Now then I should probably be going now. But before I do…" Quickly, Eris extended her hand, allowing violet mist to wisp over her palm before quickly dissipated to reveal the shimmering item the goddess had conjured. With a smile Eris then placed the newly created item into Ben's hand. "Here take this… for your health."

Ben couldn't help but gaze down at the gleaming object placed in his palm in trepidation, recalling his basic knowledge of Greek mythology. "A _golden_ apple?" he stated, nervously maintaining his gaze on the shimmering metallic fruit. "Should I be concerned? If memory serves right, you giving these out isn't exactly a good thing."

Eris merely shrugged. "What can I say Ben, it's a trademark. Zeus has his thunderbolts, Poseidon has his trident and sinking ship movies, I've got metal fruit."

"So what am I supposed to do with it?" he nervously asked.

"It's fruit Ben, you eat it," she said, stating the obvious. "Go ahead. Their actually quite tasty, and on the plus side it'll rejuvenate your mind and body _and_ heal all you injuries. Which, let's face it you've got a few, no matter how much divine intervention I used to keep you alive."

Ben couldn't help but arch a surprised eyebrow at the grey skinned goddess, supposing that that _did_ make more sense than anything. Just how else could he explain surviving his ill fated sky high swan dive, not to mention the punch that had sent him into it if not for a little chaotic divine intervention?

Returning his focus back to the present, Ben paused as he hesitantly eyed the golden fruit in his hand, wondering whether he should eat it or not. Admittedly she was a little nuts, but then again as he thought about it she hadn't lied to him yet so he supposed he had no reason _not_ to trust her. And besides, what with his mad streaking spree over half the island he hadn't exactly found the time to get breakfast yet had he. Finally he just shrugged, and quickly dug into the fruit devouring it, residing to go with his gut, or rather just feed it.

"So…" Eris began, smiling knowingly. "How was it?"

No sooner had the words left her mouth then Ben suddenly felt a charge swell throughout his body, and before he knew it, suddenly felt more energized and rested than he had ever felt in his life. "Well ignoring the fact I somehow just ate _solid gold_ I think I'd have go with 'whoa'," he said in surprise. "And I mean 'whoa' as in you ought to bottle it and cash-in. Heck, make T-shirts for it."

"Thanks Ben," she chuckled. "I'm glad you liked it, I _did_ make it myself after all. Can I cook or what?"

"Or what," Ben whole heartedly agreed with a smile. "Thanks Eris, it was just what the goddess ordered."

Smiling Eris nodded as her body slowly wisped away into vaporous trail of violet miasma. "Well farewell for now Ben," Eris said, bidding him goodbye as she took her leave on the winds. "I hope to see you again. Oh and Ben, before I forget; head's up."

As the goddess of chaos finally dissipated from the boundaries of the mortal realm, Ben arched a puzzled eyebrow. "Head's up?" he repeated, confused.

Before Ben was given the chance to further ponder Eris' final parting words, without warning something suddenly came crashing down out of the sky, mightily impacting the ground behind him.

Startled, Ben swiftly whirled around only to helplessly meet the seething gaze of a pair sapphire blue eyes belonging to a certain visibly less-than-pleased – if not extremely _pissed_ – Amazonian princess. "Oh," he realized quickly, now suddenly all too aware.

As he was about to greet the raven haired amazon with some traditional hero/bad guy banter, Diana beat him to the punch, literally.

Before Ben had so much as the chance to utter a single word the princess' fist mightily made impact with his jaw, instantly sending him flying out over the lake, where the sheer momentum of the blow sent him bouncing off its surface several times like a skipping stone, before he finally he slowed and gravity took effect, bringing him plunging into its watery depths, out cold.

At last victorious, and with a more than satisfied smirk of gratification pulling at her lips, Diana then flew out over the lake to fish him out of the water and deliver him back to face the punishment for his crimes.

Quickly gliding over the waters to his motionless body, she then seized him by his collar and hoisted him into her arms.

However, as Diana rose up into the air, she paused momentarily as she glanced over her shoulder, eyes narrowing with suspicion as she scanned the surrounding area. For the briefest of moments, she could have sworn she thought she had heard the faint sounds of hysterical laughter echoing softly over the winds. But after a moment of finding nothing however, she merely shrugged and quickly flew off into the distance, deciding it to be just her imagination. It was turning out to be a trying day after all.

As she quickly flew back to the palace with her prisoner securely in hand, Diana couldn't help but notice he had somehow retrieved his missing clothes. Where he had gotten them, she didn't know nor did she want to know. She was merely grateful in the fact he had, as it made carrying him back so much more bearable. It was bad enough seeing him naked, let alone him seeing _her_ naked, actually _holding_ him… ugh, she shuddered in disgust at the very thought.

As the city quickly came into sight, it was then that Ben began to uncomfortably stir in her arms, wrapping his own around her waist. "Aw come on Gwen, I don't want to go to Mr. Smoothies," he grumbled discontentedly as he slept. "They're so… yucka. No, _you're_ a girl!"

Scowling, Diana shook her head as she only flew faster. "Amazing," she muttered in disbelief. Even when he was asleep he was still obnoxious.

**Author's notes.**

On a sane note, I'd like to ask for a moment of silence as I dedicate this chapter to my best friend 'B'. Who after months of pain, finally passed away on April 22, 2013.

Rest in peace B, you may have only lived to be 16 but you made every moment count. You will be dearly missed my friend.

(Beginning Moment of Silence)

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

(Ending Moment of Silence)

Well, now that the depressing parts over with, _I digress to the crazy!_ (What? He's dead. We all saw it coming. I've had time to cope.)

Greetings and salutations ficfans! Tis I, _Codecrash!_ Once again risen from the depths of anonymity to bestow unto you the unending madness that is my mind! Hope you enjoyed it!

First off I'd like to give a shout out to a couple of my favorite Ben 10 crossover writers Bigby the Big Bad Wolf, sandman7734, and The Writer with No Name, and say unto you _**UPDATE ALREADY!**_ Waiting for months on end for a new chapter is _MY_ shtick thank you very much.

Next up I'd like to answer a question poised asking (and I paraphrase)'which incarnation of Eris did I base her appearance on'?

The answer loyal reader; my version of Eris is based off of the character Eris from Dreamworks' Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas. (A truly underrated film whose era of artistic styling has been tossed to the wayside for the era of (gack!) computer animation. God I missed hand drawn animated movies, it's becoming a true lost art.)

As for her personality, well I'd thought I'd have fun with the character and throw in my own little brand of crazy. That's _right_ ficfans! Codecrash Crazy (tm), now available in a fanfic near you! (Codecrash Crazy is not a legal recognized brand sold in America, Canada, Eastern Europe, Japan, the planet Earth or the Third dimension. Use of Codecrash Crazy will may result in mental instability, paranoia, multiple personalities, time travel, and/or kickass fanfiction. Do not take Codecrash Crazy if you are pregnant, sick, healthy, between the ages 0 to infinity, or are sane or insane.) Codecrash Crazy, making the world a more interesting place one word at a time.

Lastly, I want to give a final shout out to Scarecrow'sMainFan for his review on chapter 5. _Specifically_ the part summarizing Artemis' thoughts at the end which goes as follows; Ahem, 'Men are Evil! But Ben may not be. But he's a man! So he must be evil! Except maybe he's isn't. Men are all evil… except Ben who may or may not be evil. Boy I sure like to fight Rath. OMG Someone is having SEX!'

Naturally you can see why this bit made me laugh! Well played dude, well played.

Please read and (positively and/or constructively) review. Seriously, the more reviews we writers get, the more encouraged we are to work on the next chapter. And I do so love reading each and every one, except for the negative ones which get me all depressed which in turn slows down the whole process. Those who wish to point out spelling errors and missing words may pm me if they wish. As I've often stated I suck at editing, so there are bound to be a couple of them.

Oh, and as shameless promotional plug, feel free to read my somewhat recently updated chapter 5 of Ben 10: Past Tense and Beyond, you know for those of you who may have missed it.

Codecrash out.

Love, peace and chicken grease.{[]}


End file.
